


Пачка билетов

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, modern!AU, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, Сова матчасти натягивается на глобус России, автор таймскипает как кретин, мимопейринг - По/Хакс, мимопейринг - Финн/Роуз, нецензурная лексика, сомнительное согласие за кадром, употребление веществ не по рецепту
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей - не самая везучая девушка, и из пачки билетов она почти всегда вытягивает несчастливый. В поисках работы она вместе со своим маленьким сыном возвращается в родной город, где, как водится, Рей поджидают тайны прошлого.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Puscifer - The Humbling river

Глубоко вздохнув, Рей поднесла палец к звонку и надавила на кнопку. В глубине дома раздался звон.  
Первое, чему учили их в шелтере: не бойтесь просить помощи. Просить помощи не стыдно. Беда может случиться с любым. Рей была согласна с последним утверждением на все сто процентов, но все же чувствовала себя неловко, собираясь попросить помощи у человека, которого не видела больше двух лет.  
Послышались шаги, дверь открылась, и Рей встретилась взглядом с По Дэмероном.  
— Рей, — сказал он дружелюбно. — Привет! Сто лет тебя не видел! — и обнял ее, прежде, чем Рей успела что-то сказать. 

Жизнь не была идеальной, но она явно к этому стремилась. Рей успешно закрыла кредит за учебу, буквально выгрызла себе стажировку в «Ileenium Mobil» и теперь только и ждала ее начала, собирая вещи, готовясь к переезду и подрабатывая по случаю где придется. Жизнь ее была простой и довольно приятной. Пускай ее омрачали странности, вроде приступов слабости, но Рей списывала все на недосып и на то, что очень много времени проводила на ногах. У нее всегда был нерегулярный цикл, так что крайне длинный перерыв и несколько капель крови вместо обычного количества ее не смущали. И когда врач сообщил ей, что она беременна, Рей сказала:  
— Этого не может быть.  
Она ни с кем не встречалась, у нее уже давно никого не было, кроме редких свиданий, которые ни к чему не приводили.  
— Вы ошиблись с анализом.  
— Нет, все верно. И срок уже большой.  
Когда врач назвал срок, в мозгу Рей что-то щелкнуло. Что-то малозначимое, какая-то деталь, на которую она не обращала внимания, встала на место.  
Их выпускной и удачное завершение конференции. Поход в ночной клуб. Рей не пила и не любила пьяных, но решила, что один раз можно попробовать, и, придя в себя дома с полным отсутствием воспоминаний о вчерашнем вечере, лишь в очередной раз уверилась: алкоголь — это мерзость. Созвонилась с Джессикой, чтобы уточнить подробности вчерашнего, но та чувствовала себя ненамного лучше.  
— Кстати, с тем парнем телефонами обменялись? — спросила она.  
— С каким парнем? — спросила Рей в ответ.  
— Ну… Высокий. В черном… Я плохо помню, я вас издалека видела. Он тебе еще коктейль купил.  
— Вряд ли, — ответила Рей на это и выбросила из головы этот малозначащий эпизод. У нее были планы на жизнь.  
Были.  
По законам штата она уже пролетала со сроками. Можно было поехать в соседний штат, но в таком случае она пролетала с деньгами. Пока одно, пока второе, и каким-то неведомым образом Рей пришла к решению, что она родит и оставит ребенка.  
Хреновое решение, надо сказать.  
Спустя приличное количество времени в шелтере для женщин, попавших в трудную ситуацию, с диагнозом «постродовая депрессия», Рей иногда задумывалась: где все эти люди, вещавшие ей о счастье материнства, о чуде рождения и прочем? Почему бы им, черт подери, не помочь ей сейчас? Не помочь ей с оформлением документов на соцпомощь, не помочь ей с прохождением врача еще раньше? Где все эти люди, уверенные, что аборт — абсолютное зло, прославляющие решение оставить ребенка? Какого хера они занимаются ерундой и устраивают свои идиотские митинги возле больниц, вместо того, чтобы сделать что-то _полезное_?  
— Бывает, — сказала ей врач тогда. — Люди вытаскивают несчастливый билет.  
Рей же казалось, что она вытащила целую пачку таких.

— Значит, решила вернуться домой? — спросил По. Они сидели у него в гостиной, а его пес, пушистая бело-рыжая тумбочка, то и дело пытался запрыгнуть Рей на колени. Рей пыталась пить чай и не облить себя, пса и диван, что было затруднительно.  
— Ага, — ответила Рей. — Нашла работу по специальности.  
— Круто, — искренне восхитился По. — Где?  
— STRKLR Oil, — ответила Рей.  
— Инженером?  
— Что ты, — Рей улыбнулась, но улыбка вышла немного нервной. — Пока просто оператором. Потом, может быть, когда появится опыт работы… Ну, ты знаешь.  
— Конечно знаю, — фыркнул По. Они не только были земляками, но и когда-то вместе уезжали поступать в колледж, По тогда бредил самолетами. У него что-то не задалось, и он тоже вернулся домой и занялся машинами — это было гораздо более простое и надежное занятие, нежели проектировать двигатели в конструкторском бюро.  
Наверное.  
— Сейчас ищу подходящий садик для Бена, чтобы не слишком дорого и не слишком далеко… Машины у меня пока нет… В общем, — Рей наконец собралась с духом, — По, так как ты тут живешь давно, я решила обратиться к тебе. У тебя нет знакомых, которые могут сдать комнату или домишко по низкой цене? Просто у нас с Беном сейчас серьезные проблемы с жильем.

— Там плесень на потолке. И за шкафом тоже, я не смогла его выдвинуть, но она уже проступает на задней стенке. Нужно что-то сделать.  
Ункар Платт глянул на нее из-под набрякших век, безразлично, долго — как гигантская жирная жаба, увидевшая очередную муху. Совсем сытая жаба, которая пока оставит муху в живых.  
— Ну так сделай, — сказал он.  
— Я бы сделала, — ответила Рей. — Если бы это была обычная плесень. Или если бы шкаф можно было выдвигать. Но там все черное, это очень вредно. Тут нужны дезинсекторы.  
— Вызывай, — просто ответил Платт. — За свои деньги.  
— Вы хозяин трейлерного парка! — возмутилась Рей. — Это ваша задача, а не моя!  
— Если тебе что-то не нравится, ты знаешь где выход, — заметил Платт. — За следующий месяц ты еще не заплатила.  
— Отлично, — процедила Рей. — Думаю, к началу следующего месяца нас тут уже не будет.  
— Скатертью дорога, — ответил Платт.  
Хотя на словах Рей была полна решимости, на деле все было гораздо хуже. В следующем месяце соцпомощь ей отменят, потому что она устроилась на работу официально. А ведь нужно еще найти деньги на няню, пока ее не будет дома, или садик. А еще нужно арендовать машину: заводской автобус — это прекрасно, но он ходит по конкретному маршруту, а не развозит сотрудников по домам.  
Возможно, стоило остаться в городе. Там было больше возможностей быстро заработать, даже с ребенком. Рей родилась в глуши, где единственными процветающими предприятиями были бары, церковь и нефтеперерабатывающий завод. И причинами, по которым она вернулась сюда, были нехватка денег и ее образование инженера-технолога, позволявшее гарантированно найти тут работу. Жилье здесь было дешевым, местные жители, преимущественно, не имели высшего образования и очень многие тут жили на пособие или перебивались случайными сезонными заработками. Как она рада была когда-то, когда уехала отсюда.  
А теперь вот вернулась обратно.

— Знаешь, кажется у меня есть решение, — сказал По, когда Рей обрисовала ему ситуацию. — Прекрасное. Экономия сто процентов. Переезжайте ко мне.  
— Нет, — сказала Рей. — Ты что. Я не хочу тебя стеснять.  
— Вы не стесните, — ответила По. — У меня огромная гостиная, — он обвел рукой эту «огромную» гостиную. — А еще есть летняя гостиная, только там надо сетки на окнах починить.  
— Нет, спасибо, — Рей неловко улыбнулась. — Не стоит. Я же не одна, в конце концов. У тебя своя жизнь, а тут мать-одиночка с ребенком…  
— Ничего, — ответил По. — Моя личная жизнь редко покидает пределы моей спальни. А еще у меня есть отличный задний двор, это тебе не загаженный караван-парк. Давай. Как все установится, так и съедете. А пока я совершенно не против.  
Рей задумалась. Предложение было настолько заманчивым, насколько может быть заманчивым предложение пожить бесплатно. И, вроде как, этот сыр не в мышеловке. С другой стороны, вот так въезжать к человеку…  
— Хорошо, — сказала Рей. — Но я буду покупать продукты.  
— Разумеется, — сказал По. — А ты как думала. Можешь записать еще и стирку, я вечно про нее забываю, а потом бегаю в панике с феном и утюгом, высушивая мокрые вещи, — По усмехнулся. — Не переживай. Разберемся с обязанностями. Что я, квартиры напополам не снимал?  
Рей хотелось сказать, что тут все совсем иначе, и со съемом квартиры напополам тут мало общего. Но сказала только «спасибо», зато несколько раз подряд.

— Бен, — сказала Рей, крепко держа сына за руку. — Это Бри Восьмой.  
Бен едва только увидел огромный пушистый шар на ножках ростом почти с него и сразу же возжелал с ним обняться, и тыкал пальцем в сторону Бри, повторяя возбужденно:  
— Ав-ав! Ав-ав!..  
А дело было так — когда-то у маленького По был любимый пес по имени Бри (такое вот имя). Потом Бри умер, и родители По завели другого пса — это был Бри Второй. Потом По стал жить отдельно и завел свою собаку — Бри Третьего, и начиная с него с собаками у По не задалось: они травились, попадали под машины, болели. Хороня очередного пса после многочисленных визитов к ветеринарам, По чувствовал, что его моральные силы на исходе, и на седьмом Бри остановился и сказал: больше никаких собак. Хватит. Еще одного питомца, умирающего у него на руках Дэмерон не выдержит.  
Но его безпитомцевая жизнь продолжалась недолго: знакомый заводчик умудрился подарить Дэмерону гроссшпица. Гроссшпиц был, как и полагается, пушистый и активный. Но в отличие от своих братьев и сестер, белых, как снег, у него были рыжие уши и пара рыжих пятен на хвосте, а еще он слегка не дотягивал до них в росте. В разведение его было нельзя, официального паспорта у него не было. Можно было продать подешевле, но заводчик тот отчего-то решил, что По Дэмерону необходим дома гроссшпиц. И Бри Восьмой пока держался дольше своих предшественников.  
…Рей полагала, что пальца таким образом можно и лишиться. Зря, потому что когда Бри обратил внимание на Бена, то тут же замахал хвостом, обнюхал указанный палец и лизнул его.  
— Ой, — сказал Бен удивленно и радостно. — Мама! Ав-ав! — и продемонстрировал Рей палец.  
— Не бойся, — сказал По, усмехаясь. — Не съест.  
— Бен, — повторила Рей. — Это Бри.  
— Би, — сказал Бен. — Би-би! Би-би! Ав-ав! Би-би!  
По рассмеялся.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Биби — значит Биби.  
В целом, все оказалось не так уж и ужасно. От По до остановки было меньше двух минут пешком. У его соседей была дочь-подросток, готовая посидеть с ребенком за небольшую плату и смотртеть при этом не только в экран своего смартфона. И через пару месяцев должно было освободиться место в муниципальном садике. Рей пока работала сутки через трое, готовясь перейти на режим два через два, и, кажется, все было даже хорошо.  
— Знаешь, я даже рад, что вы тут теперь живете, — заметил По как-то вечером. — Сам я иногда слегка забивал на необходимость выгуливать и играть с Бри, а теперь… — он кивнул в сторону носящихся по заднему двору мальчика и собаки. — Эти двое точно друг друга нашли.  
Бен просыпался со словами «Ав-ав» и вертел головой в поисках нового товарища, а Бри, чутко спавший где-нибудь в коридоре или в спальне По, тут же прибегал и плюхался в их постель.  
Все было хорошо.  
Кроме работы.  
Рей знала, что ее ждет, но, почему-то, раньше ей не казались столь утомительными постоянный шум и гул. Установки голосили, каждая на свой лад, кое-где приходилось общаться знаками, потому что перекричать шум было невозможно. И запах. Наверное, она уже никогда не сможет ничего почувствовать, потому что запах отбивал нюх начисто. Те, кто работал тут давно, его не замечали. Рей пока только не замечала всех остальных запахов.  
Ее напарником был хороший парень по имени Финн, ставший ее негласным куратором. Гласным куратором и начальником цеха был мудак. И начальником начальника был тоже мудак, но он был мудак, который не снисходил к простым смертным, обитая на своем начальническом Олимпе. А вот Кайло Рен, к сожалению, снисходил.  
Его лицо показалось Рей знакомым, но это было неудивительно: в свое время она перебывала на множестве встреч и конференций, где были представители разных компаний, и она вполне могла видеть его там. Что было удивительно так это неприязнь, которую Рен проявил к ней с первого дня.  
— Не переживай, — сказал ей Финн во время перерыва. — Он ко всем так относится.  
Рей же продолжало казаться, что Рен ее выделяет. В их цеху она была единственной женщиной, возможно поэтому?

Однажды, задержавшись, Рей опоздала на автобус. Уже была поздняя ночь, и следующий автобус уходил лишь через четыре часа. Можно было дойти до шоссе и попытаться поймать машину. Или вызвать такси.  
Рей взвешивала, что же лучше, когда одна из машин, выезжавших со стоянки, остановилась возле нее. Стекло со стороны пассажира опустилось, и Рей наклонилась, заглядывая внутрь. Уж кого-кого, а начцеха она увидеть не ожидала. Возможно, он хотел высказать ей еще что-то в довесок тому, что сказал сегодня немного раньше? Менее всего ожидаешь увидеть человека, который при любой возможности песочит тебя в хвост и гриву, останавливающимся, чтобы тебя подвезти.  
— Подбросить? — спросил Рен.  
— Да, — ответила Рей, не раздумывая. Ночь на дворе, уже прохладно, и Бен наверняка уже лег спать, не дождавшись ее, перед этим изведя няню, которая потребует надбавки за задержку, и По, который, вообще-то, не подписывался сидеть с двухлеткой.  
Щелкнул замок, и Рей взявшись за ручку, потянула дверь на себя. Ее окатило волной неловкости, и это была лишь первая волна из целого прилива.  
Начцеха ездил на черной машине. Совсем черной, и внутри все было черное, матовое. И сам он предпочитал одежду либо черную, либо темных тонов, хороших фирм, а не из ближайшего молла. Рей чувствовала себя крайне неуместно посреди этой черноты со своей старой сумкой, и красными кедами, и потрепанной курткой с забавными патчами. Она пристегнулась, и Рен повел машину к выезду. В салоне царила тишина, ни радио, ни музыки, а о чем говорить с начальником Рей не могла придумать. Только не о работе.  
Она достала телефон и посмотрела на время: без пяти час. Бен точно спит. А ведь завтра вставать рано и вести его на пробный визит в садик…  
— Это твой сын?  
Вопрос прозвучал так неожиданно, что Рей вздрогнула и не сразу сообразила, откуда Рен узнал о Бене. Потом до нее дошло, что он имел в виду фоновую фотографию на телефоне.  
— Да, — ответила она. — Ему два года.

Бен, даже при том, что она не желала его и не представляла, как его можно будет полюбить, был ярким лучиком в ее жизни. Одним из счастливых билетов, в противовес всем тем несчастливым, которые Рей вытягивала с завидной регулярностью. Здоровый, умный ребенок, хорошо переносящий прививки, не страдающий от аллергий, распространенных детских болячек и быстро ко всему привыкающий… Настоящее золото, хоть и показывающее иногда свой характер. Чертами лица он — пока — пошел в Рей, но вот «расцветкой» — в своего неизвестного отца, того гипотетического парня с коктейлем. Темнволосый, темноглазый, с бледной кожей, чуть вытянутым лицом… Иногда, глядя на него, Рей тщетно пыталась вспомнить тот вечер в клубе, но не могла извлечь из памяти ничего.  
— В основном используют снотворные препараты, — сказала ей тогда руководитель шелтера по фамилии Фазма, — для изнасилования на свидании. Жертва потом просто думает, что перебрала, без тестов или обострённой реакции на препарат их не определить.  
Рей и сама уже вычитала в интернете про это. И, хотя часть ее все же полагала, что она вполне _могла_ напиться в хлам с непривычки, Рей не сбрасывала со счетов и такой вариант. Хотя ей было сложно в него поверить. Она тогда даже не готовилась заранее, спонтанно решив присоединиться к подругам, никаких причесок и каблуков, шорты, кеды и короткая футболка с забавным принтом с героями Adventure Times. Почти без макияжа. Явно не тот типаж, на который реагируют и который пытаются затащить в постель.  
— Насильники, — заметила тогда Фазма, — не выбирают только ярких или «доступно», — она показала в воздухе кавычки, — выглядящих. Это стереотип. Они могут выбрать кого угодно, вне зависимости от внешности или возраста. Не важно, как ты выглядишь, как ведешь себя. Иногда тебе просто не везет.

Это был единственный вопрос, заданный Реном ей за всю поездку. Но когда они подъехали к дому По, и Рей с нарастающим беспокойством отметила, что в окнах горит свет, а сам По устраивает заплаканного Бена в машине, Рен спросил:  
— Это отец?  
— Нет, — ответила Рей обеспокоенно. — Это мой друг, мы у него временно живем. Спасибо, что подбросили, — она торопливо выскочила из машины и бросилась к сыну.  
— Рей, прости, — сразу сказал По, увидев ее.  
— Что случилось? — спросила Рей.  
— Мы едем в центр неотложной помощи, — ответил По виновато. — Бен… он… в общем он облизнул крышку от жидкости для мытья плиты.  
— Что?! — голос Рей взлетел до невиданных высот. — Как?!  
— Это я виноват, — ответил По. — Она просто прямо как крышка от шоколадного сиропа, а я даже подумать не мог, что он может их перепутать… Но он не глотал, он просто дотронулся языком и ему начало жечь… И тут же выплюнул.  
— Бен! — Рей склонилась к ребенку. — Бен, все хорошо? Животик не болит?  
— А, — сказал Бен и показал на рот. На губе белело пятнышко ожога.  
— Как можно было… — Рей осеклась. В конце концов, это не обязанность По — следить за ее сыном. Это ее обязанность. Которую она только что успешно завалила. Именно об этом она скажет врачам «скорой», а потом и полицейским: она облажалась. Понимаете, офицер, я вытащила несчастливый билет. Я была на работе, пока мой сын облизывал крышку от жидкости для мытья плиты.  
— Бен, нельзя брать в рот что попало! Ты уже большой! Если хочешь сладкого, нужно попросить, а не брать, понимаешь! Я столько раз тебе говорила!  
— Рей, не кричи, — попросил По. — Он уже понял. Он больше не будет.  
— Да какая разница! — рявкнула Рей. — Мы поедем в больницу, и… черт знает, что там будет, может его придется положить в стационар… А сколько может стоить осмотр!.. — Рей не договорила, притянув Бена к себе и обняв его. Он тихо хлюпнул носом и устроил голову поудобнее на ее плече.  
— Я оплачу, — сказал По. — Это же я крышки раскидал. Поехали.  
Усаживаясь рядом с Беном и устраивая его так, чтобы ремень не давил ему (ведь детского сиденья у них не было), Рей заметила, что машина начальника как стояла, так и стоит на месте.  
«Отлично, — подумалось ей. — Теперь у нас еще и зрители есть. Лишь бы на работе не приложил, что я ни с детьми, ни с реактором обращаться не умею…»

На перерыве оставшись в операторской в одиночестве Рей устроилась в кресле со стаканом кофе (что, в общем-то, было запрещено, но это правило частенько игнорировалось, особенно во время ночных смен), выпутавшись из форменной куртки и оставшись в одной тонкой майке. Сегодня было жарче чем обычно: кондиционер сломался, его никак не могли починить, и под своей спецовкой Рей обливалась потом.  
Обеденный перерыв короток, и сегодня Рей чувствовала себя слишком вымотанной, чтобы идти куда-то: Бен не давал ей спать всю ночь, и Рей со страхом ожидала звонка от няни, что у него поднялась температура. Откинувшись на спинку кресла и прикрыв глаза, Рей слегка задремала и не заметила, как кто-то вошел.  
— Кеноби, ты в курсе, что есть нужно в кафетерии, а не где придется?  
Рей дернулась от неожиданности, чудом не разлив кофе, и обернулась. В дверях стоял Рен.  
«Ты-то какого дьявола на обед не ушел?» — подумала она, вскакивая.  
Начцеха окинул ее мрачным взглядом с ног до головы, задержавшись на груди под тонкой хлопчатобумажной тканью. Рей тут же захотелось надеть куртку, наглухо застегнуться, а лучше вообще облачиться в противопожарную амуницию. Чтобы наверняка.  
— Оденься, — буркнул Рен. — Ты ещё домой не уходишь.  
— Жарко же, — заметила Рей.  
— Потерпишь.  
— Хорошо, — ответила Рей. По крайней мере про злосчастный кофе Рен забыл, и она тихо задвинула его за стул, когда потянулась за спецовкой. — Я поняла, сэр.  
Рен ещё немного недовольно помолчал.  
«Наверняка придумывает, к чему бы ещё придраться», — подумала Рей.  
— Как… хм… — начал Рен, — твой сын?  
— Что? — опешила Рей.  
«Неужели я тогда орала на всю улицу?» — подумала она. — А… Нормально. Все хорошо.  
— Хорошо, — Рен взглянул на свои наручные часы и сказал:  
— Для еды кафетерий, а на производстве нужно в форме ходить. Вне работы — хоть голышом.

— У меня такое ощущение, — заметила Рей дома, когда они втроём с По и Беном (и с Бри) сидели за столом. По пил кофе, Бен пытался отвертеться от еды, — что он изо всех сил старается быть со мной вежливым вне работы… А во время работы спускает на меня всех собак.  
— Ав-ав! — тут же сказал Бен. — Ав-ав? Би-би!  
Бри высунул любопытную морду из-под стола и коротко гавкнул.  
— Тихо, — По убрал пса и обратился к Рей:  
— Может ему совестно, что приходится на тебя орать? Внутренний джентльмен протестует?  
— Странный у него внутренний джентльмен, — ответила Рей, отбирая у Бена хлеб, с которым он играл. После короткой перепалки она продолжила:  
— Лучше бы этот внутренний джентльмен не давал ему срываться на нас из-за мелочей. Ко всему может придраться, выволочки по любому пустяку…  
— Возможно у него просто нет другой возможности спустить пар? — По ухмыльнулся и сделал несколько движений рукой.  
—  _Такая_ возможность есть у каждого, — ответила Рей, сдержав смешок. Картина, представившаяся ей была довольно забавной и позволила ей сделать неожиданный вывод:  
— Если он на что и станет передёргивать, то только на свою драгоценную установку.  
По хмыкнул, а потом будто задумался.  
— А ведь на этом заводе, — начал он, — действительно были проблемы с термической установкой, давно, когда он ещё принадлежал другой компании. Случился пожар, много народу погибло… — По осекся. — Извини. Ты об этом конечно знаешь.  
— Ничего, — ответила Рей. — Продолжай.  
— Тогдашний начальник цеха был уволен, но он и сам считал себя виноватым. Поселился где-то в глуши… Так вот, не уверен, что ваш начцеха тогда работал, но оборудование вряд ли меняли с тех пор. Понимаю его беспокойство.  
— Это точно, — Рей вздохнула. — Там у нас главный принцип: если работает — не трогай. Но это ненадолго.  
— Почему?  
— Собираются провести модернизацию. Специалисты приедут через пару месяцев, — Рей вздохнула. — Может быть кого-нибудь знакомого увижу…  
— Ты слишком хорошего мнения о бывших однокурсниках, — утешил ее По. — Приедут мужики, такие, как твой Рен, по сорок лет, и на лице заведомое недовольство происходящим…  
— Ладно, — ответила Рей. — Все равно он в командировку уезжает на две недели, хоть отдохнем от него немного… Бен, все, вылезаем из-за стола. Ты уже не ешь, а балуешься.


	2. Chapter 2

О том, что он уделяет слишком много времени мыслям о Рей Кеноби, Кайло задумался не сразу. В конце концов, у него был повод, и даже не один, и вечер того дня, когда девчонка появилась у них в цеху, Кайло провел в баре, размышляя, чем он прогневил мироздание.  
Он совершал в жизни много всякого, в том числе такого, о чем раскаивался впоследствии. Но жизнь щадила Кайло, и никогда ему не приходилось отвечать за сделанное.  
Так было раньше.  
Где-то он слышал такую мысль, мол, все возвращается туда, откуда пришло. Или как-то так. Эта мысль не давала ему покоя весь день, с тех пор, как он увидел нового оператора термической установки.  
Из сотен возможных судьба привела сюда девушку, о которой он и думать забыл.  
Он на удивление неплохо помнил тот вечер, хотя набрался по самую маковку. От стыда, должно быть, от злости и обиды запомнил. Потому что тот вечер должен был закончиться иначе. В его номере, с девушкой, которую он уже давно обхаживал, с шампанским и всей этой положенной чушью.  
А вместо этого он остался в гордом одиночестве в каком-то клубе, на прощание получив характеристики «грёбаный сталкер» и «деревенщина».  
От злости и обиды он напился, и уже тогда решил, что незачем зря пропадать вечеру, тем более гарант сговорчивости жёг ему карман. Девица в кедах и коротких шортах показалась ему достаточно симпатичной и… _подходящей_ какой-то. Дёрнул его черт.  
Вместо его номера в неплохой гостинице — первый попавшийся мотель, куда девицу пришлось нести на руках. Как в гребаной романтической комедии.  
Только получилось совсем не смешно.  
Потом, кое-как выпытав у нее адрес, Кайло отправил девицу домой на такси, выписался из номера и уехал к себе. Тоже на такси.  
И надо было такому случиться, что тогда из всех девиц в клубе он выбрал приезжую. Совершенно точно она была отсюда, Кайло знал ее фамилию.  
Вот же жопа!  
Впрочем, Рей Кеноби его не запомнила, а вот он чувствовал себя в ее присутствии, словно кто-то его на сковородке изжаривает на медленном огне. В конце концов он решил, что судьба даёт ему шанс в этот раз сделать все правильно. Закрыть гештальт.  
Последующие события показали, что возможно так и есть, вот только в процессе судьба с удовольствием отвешивала ему пинки. Сидя в машине с Кеноби, Кайло заметил заставку на ее телефоне, и в желудке у него что-то провернулось. Когда Кеноби озвучила возраст ребенка, ровно на секунду на него накатило кретинское облегчение: два года, а он ведь встретил ее больше двух лет назад… Кретин! Как раз все сходится! Два года плюс еще немного, ебаная арифметика!.. Какого дьявола она оставила ребенка?  
Кайло почувствовал, что под его сковородкой только что прибавили огонь.  
Если это его ребенок, конечно. Кайло в упор не помнил, пользовался ли он презервативами. Может да, а может и нет.  
Это может быть чей угодно ребенок. С чего ему взбрело в голову, что он его?  
А может быть это действительно шанс сделать все как надо?  
Что ж, очень плохо, что так. Потому что все, что было не связано с работой, Кайло делал через жопу.  
В конце концов, сказал он себе, выброси это из головы. Это не твой ребенок. И это тебя никак не касается.  
Уезжая на две недели, Кайло надеялся, что к его возвращению Рей Кеноби волшебным образом исчезнет из цеха, с завода и вообще из города, забрав с собой удушающее неприятное ощущение, которое заполняло его изнутри, как вода, когда он видел ее.  
Увы, чуда не произошло.

— Рей?!  
Обернувшись на голос, Рей с удивлением и, хотя ей не хотелось этого признавать, с толикой раздражения встретилась взглядом с Джесс — ее бывшей однокурсницей и соседкой. Теперь Джессику было не узнать — костюм вместо джинс, минимум макияжа. Вместе с группой приглашенных специалистов, нанятых компанией, она направлялась на обед, а Рей как раз оттуда возвращалась — такая вот неожиданная встреча в коридоре.  
— Привет, Джесс, — ответила Рей. — С ума сойти! Ты, значит, технический специалист?  
— Как видишь, — Джесс усмехнулась. — Правда пока толку от нас мало, — она вздохнула и подошла ближе, по-свойски обняв Рей за плечи. — Рей, сто лет не тебя не видела!.. У вас тут черт ногу сломит, вся документация потерялась, как работают иные установки мы даже не знаем, а они работают себе! Магия какая-то. И вот теперь мы должны в этом разобраться, чтобы понять, что и как усовершенствовать. Будем архивы поднимать, старые чертежи… Работа мечты! Кстати, — Джесс чуть отодвинулась, и окинула ее любопытным взглядом, — а кем ты тут работаешь?  
— Оператором, — ответила Рей, старательно загоняя неуместное смущение куда подальше.  
— Оператором. Ну и ну, — заметила Джесс, а потом ее осенило:  
— Слушай! Вот ты нам тут все и покажешь, что к чему!  
— Джесс, я тут работаю без году неделя! И знаю только что к чему в моем цеху… — возразила Рей и добавила вполголоса:  
— И то не везде…  
— Да ладно! — Джесс улыбнулась, и эта улыбка, приятная, располагающая к себе, растопила тот немногий лед, что скопился в сердце Рей. Джессика рассмотрела Рей как следует, будто впервые видела ее:  
— Рей, мне о стольком надо тебя расспросить, — Джесс покачала головой. — У меня миллиард вопросов.  
— Да и у меня есть парочка, — Рей улыбнулась… Но мрачный голос, прервавший их, тут же стер с ее лица улыбку:  
— Мисс Кеноби, кажется у нас был разговор насчет рабочего и свободного времени. Все разговоры не по работе — потом.  
— Извините, но разговор у нас как раз рабочий, — возразила Рей, оборачиваясь и встречаясь взглядом с начцеха. — Мисс Пава просила объяснить ей кое-что: оборудование устаревшее, и выяснилось, что не все приглашенные специалисты в нем разбираются.  
— Мисс Кеноби оказала неоценимую помощь, — поддакнула Джесс с самым серьезным видом.  
Рен с сомнением посмотрел на Рей, внимательным взглядом окинул Джессику и сказал:  
— Хорошо. Впредь, пожалуйста, не отвлекайте персонал от работы, мисс… Неважно.  
Когда Рен, наконец, ушел, Рей облегченно вздохнула.  
— Ну и ну, — повторила Джесс. — Начальник твой? Типчик…  
— Джесс, давай встретимся потом, — предложила Рей. — Поговорим обо всем… Сейчас и правда много дел, — она задумалась. — Слушай, какие у тебя планы на выходные? В смысле, вы ведь не уедете до этого времени?  
— Не знаю, — Джесс пожала плечами. — Могу и остаться. А что?  
— Давай-ка лучше встретимся в субботу. Тут как раз небольшое мероприятие намечается, — Рей улыбнулась. — Тебе понравится.

— Ярмарка, — озадаченно сказала Джесс. — Ну да, ну да… я на таких мероприятиях не бывала… никогда.  
Они созвонились с утра, и Рей поджидала Джесс у входа, когда та, наконец, добралась туда и припарковалась, с некоторым трудом найдя свободное место.  
— Да, именно она, — подтвердила Рей. — Не смотри так, это серьезное мероприятие! Ты еще не видела выступления местных групп!  
— Горю от нетерпения, — кисло ответила Джесс. Рей, увидев выражение ее лица, расхохоталась. Джесс тоже улыбнулась, но неуверенно, будто бы чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Да ладно, — сказала Рей, отсмеявшись. — Никто не заставляет тебя это все слушать… Пойдем, я знаю, где наливают отличный безалкогольный пунш.  
Джесс позволила увести себя. Жительница большого города, она редко выезжала за его пределы, а если выезжала, то обычно самолетом, до другого такого же большого города. И никаких ярмарок конечно. Поэтому интерес, с которым она оглядывалась, был скорее этнографического плана.  
— Слушай, а разве из воды не яблоки надо ловить? — спросила Пава, увидев одно из местных народных развлечений.  
— Вообще-то яблоки, да. Но у нас — окорока, — ответила Рей. — Мы уже пришли. Так тебе яблочный или что-нибудь экзотическое?  
Джесс не пожелала экзотики. Девушки взяли по стакану пунша и отошли в сторону. Солнце палило нещадно, будто лето и не собиралось заканчиваться, и они с трудом отыскали себе место в тени.  
— Ну так, рассказывай, — потребовала Джесс, когда они уселись недалеко от сцены, на которой выступали какие-то местные самодеятельные ансамбли. — Ты так внезапно исчезла, что я уж думала, что ты умерла. Если бы не статус онлайн в Фэйсбуке — точно бы думала, что умерла.  
— У меня были проблемы, — сказала Рей. — И поэтому я здесь. И поэтому в «Ileenium Mobil» я не устроилась.  
— Господи, это должны были быть серьезные проблемы, — протянула Джесс.  
— У меня есть ребенок, — добавила Рей. Джесс некоторое время молчала, глядя на нее, а потом острожно сказала:  
— Ну ты даешь.  
Рей кивнула.  
— И ты ничего не сказала? — Джесс быстро возвращалась в исходное состояние, а потому Рей уже морально готовила себя к шквалу вопросов, порой неудобных.  
— У меня было не то настроение, чтобы делиться этим, — ответила девушка. — Я почти никому не говорила.  
— Ну ты даешь, — повторила Джесс. — И кто это — мальчик, девочка? Сколько ему?  
— Два года, мальчик, — ответила Рей.  
— А отец? — спросила Джесс.  
— Скажем так, он живет не с нами, — ответила Рей, опустив тот факт, что личность отца ей была неизвестна. Хотя, если подумать, Джесс могла бы пролить на нее свет… но не три года спустя. — А я пока живу у друга.  
— Симпатичный? — быстро спросила Джесс.  
— Бен? Ему еще вырасти надо, но мне кажется, что да.  
— Нет, — Джесс слегка смутилась. — Друг.  
— Гей, — коротко ответила Рей.  
— Но симпатичный? — на всякий случай уточнила Джесс.  
— Да, — сказала Рей. — И, прежде чем ты спросишь, Бен тут, — она помахала кому-то в толпе. — Я оставила его с напарником, и они вот-вот подойдут сюда. Вон они. — Привет, Финн!  
К ним подошел чернокожий парень, ведущий за руку крайне сосредоточенного мальчика лет двух. Увидев Рей, мальчик подошел к ней и серьезно сказал:  
— Мам, вата, — после чего протянул Рей порядком обглоданную сладкую вату.  
— Спасибо, Бен. Джесс, это мой напарник, Финн, — сказала Рей. — Я попросила его присмотреть за Беном, пока буду тебя искать. Финн, это Джесс, мы учились вместе. Она наш приглашенный специалист.  
— Привет, Финн, привет Бен, — дружелюбно сказала Джесс. — Бен, а это у тебя машинка?  
— Да, — сказал Бен. — Это пи-ап.  
— Пикап, — повторила Джесс. — Вот это да. Круто, Бен.  
Бен кивнул, с полным осознанием, что машинка в его руках — крутая.  
— Ну и как тебя сюда занесло? — спросила Джесс, обращаясь к Финну. — Про Рей я все знаю, а вот про своих друзей она молчит, как на допросе.  
— Выучился в государственном колледже, и там же получил направление сюда, — ответил Финн. — Вот и все. Я тоже местный.  
— Ясно, — Джесс вздохнула. — И как тебе Рей?  
— В смысле? — Финн явно слегка смутился.  
— Джесс, — попросила Рей, — спокойно.  
— Как девушка, — сказала Джесс. — Знаешь, я за нее очень переживаю и присматриваюсь ко всем ее друзьям. Ну так что?  
Рей подавила раздраженный возглас и прогнала непрошенную мысль:  
«Лучше бы ты присматривалась не сейчас, а года три назад!..»  
— Джесс, — сказала она вслух. — Уймись. Финн, не обращай внимания, у Джесси есть… пунктик.  
— Сразу пунктик, — буркнула Джесс напущено сердито. — Я устраиваю твою личную жизнь.  
— Спасибо, не надо, — ответила Рей и пожала плечами, виновато глядя на Финна. Тот одними губами ответил «Все о’к», после чего сказал:  
— Бен, приятель, не хочешь пройтись до аттракционов? По-моему там были машинки.  
— Машинки! — сказал Бен, и его глаза загорелись. — Да!  
— Тогда идем.  
— Стойте, — Рей полезла в карман за кошельком. — Я дам вам денег.  
— Не надо, — ответил Финн. — Для меня это не в тягость. Идем, парень. Ты будешь за рулем.  
Бена не нужно было упрашивать дважды. Он схватил Финна за руку и бодро потащил его вперед, хоть и не знал, где находятся эти машинки.  
— Этот Финн приятный парень, — заметила Джесс, когда Финн и Бен отошли на порядочное расстояние.  
— Ага, — согласилась Рей.  
— У вас с ним что-то есть?  
— Нет! Боже, Джесс, ты прям как По. Он тоже первое, что спросил: он к тебе подкатывает? А почему вы до сих пор не потрахались? — Рей покачала головой. — Я не… Времени у меня нет.  
— Вы вместе работаете, — возразила Джесс. — У вас куча времени. Плюс обеденный перерыв.  
Рей молча взглянула на нее, будто говоря: «Ты издеваешься»? Джесс хихикнула, залпом допила свой пунш и глубоко вздохнула. Ярмарка начинала ей нравиться.  
 — Знаешь, — начала она, — я в шоке. Я ожидала от тебя чего угодно: переезда в другую страну, решения поменять жизнь… но не такого. Почему-то с детьми ты у меня никогда не ассоциировалась.  
— Рано или поздно многие заводят детей, — заметила Рей.  
— Нет, я другое имела в виду, — Джесс вздохнула, разглядывая Рей. — Что же там случилось?  
«Я не помню, — подумала Рей. — А потом… Потом просто случился очередной мой несчастливый билет».

«Заводу — семьдесят лет!» - гласил свеженький жёлтый транспарант, повешенный над главным выездом.  
День рождения завода подразумевал, что подарки тоже будут: подарочные наборы, вечер, очень сильно похожий на благотворительный вечер при местной церкви, с той лишь разницей, что будет алкоголь и еда получше.  
Рей раздумывала, идти ей или нет — особого желания не было, да и не хотелось оставлять Бена скучать, но Финн принялся настойчиво ее уговаривать, и в итоге Рей согласилась. Созвонилась с няней — няня была свободна.  
— Идёшь тусить? — спросил у нее По, увидев, как Рей придирчиво оглядывает себя в зеркало. — Мужиков цеплять будешь?  
— Ага, — ответила Рей. — Сразу человек пять. И все сюда приедем.  
— Я за любую движуху, кроме голодовки, — ответил По. — Давай-давай, иди.  
— Может, не стоит? — Рей нахмурилась, вглядываясь в собственное отражение. Отражение хмурилось в ответ. — Какое-то у меня предчувствие…  
— Ой, да иди уже, — отмахнулся По. — Как хозяин дома, я тебя официально выгоняю на вечер.  
С улицы донесся автомобильный гудок.  
— Вот, — добавил По. — Приехал твой кавалер. Не расстраивай его отказом.

Итак, Кайло наконец заметил, что думает о Кеноби чаще, чем следует, и это связано не (только) с муками совести и не (только) с его гипотетическим отцовством.  
Она была как бельмо на глазу, постоянный раздражитель. Из-за кого, если не из-за нее, Кайло хотелось все разнести? А вчера, от размышлений о том, не отец ли он (опять! Он пообещал себе не думать об этом и вообще забыть про Кеноби, но уже не раз нарушал обещание), Кайло перешёл к решению, что неплохо было бы выпить, чтобы легче было найти решение. Когда в холодильнике закончилось пиво, было уже двенадцать, а Кайло не терпелось продолжить, и пришел черед таблеток. В итоге он заснул под утро и проснулся в восемь злой, обуреваемый жаждой движения.  
Ради треклятого вечера Кайло подготовился заранее, чтобы быть спокойным, не наорать ни на кого и вообще вести себя прилично. Он выбивал дерьмо из незнакомых говнюков в барах, а вот на собственных подчинённых руку поднимать не стоило. Так что Кайло зарядился химическим позитивом по полной программе, чтобы даже не глядеть в сторону дешёвого пойла, которым потчевали на этой вечеринке.  
Плохо только, что все его старания пошли прахом, а в горле пересохло, едва он увидел Кеноби.  
Она пришла на вечер в рубашке и коротких джинсовых шортах. Возможно в тех же самых, что были на ней в их первую встречу. Каждый раз, когда она делала шаг, длинные полы рубашки расходились, и Кайло видел кожу, и край джинс, и видимо, слишком усердно их разглядывал, потому что Хакс заметил:  
— Может тебе стоит еще на что-нибудь обратить внимание? Ей повезло, что у тебя не криптонитовое зрение, уже давно бы лишнюю дыру ей в теле проглядел.  
— Ага, — ответил Кайло, и одними губами прошептал: «Пошел нахуй, сука!» И направился в сторону, делая вид, что его ужасно заинтересовала схема эвакуации из помещения при пожаре.  
— Рен! — окликнул его Хакс. Кайло резко повернулся к нему, раздраженно дёрнув головой.  
— Все нормально? — спросил Хакс.  
— Да, — раздраженно процедил Рен.  
— Плохо выглядишь.  
— Все отлично!  
Хакс производил впечатление тощего офисного червя, но не стоило доверять этому впечатлению. Убедившись, что на них никто не смотрит, Хакс протянул руку, будто собираясь взять Рена под локоть, но вместо этого толкнул его в стену.  
— Я спрошу ещё раз, — прошипел он, — и тебе лучше ответить. Ты под таблетками? Потому что если да, то просто свали сейчас. Потому что я не собираюсь разгребать твоё дерьмо!  
— Отцепись! В норме я! — Кайло дёрнул плечом. — Просто плохо себя чувствую.  
— Так и шел бы домой, — отрезал Хакс.  
Кайло не ответил.  
— Я чувствую, что что-то не так, — добавил Хакс немного погодя, уже спокойнее. — С тобой. И мне не хотелось бы, чтобы это отразилось на работе твоего цеха. Они и так все тобой заебаны, если бы не контракты, некоторые бы уже уволились.  
— Охуеть, у нас оказывается есть штатный экстрасенс! — буркнул Кайло. — Не лезь в мою работу, ладно? Показатели в норме? В норме. План выполняется, работа идет.  
— Рен, не забывай, что профсоюз — это не пустой звук. Накатают на тебя коллективную жалобу, и никто ничего не сможет сделать. В лучшем случае, поедешь на другой завод работать подальше отсюда, — Хакс вновь положил ему руку на плечо. — Так что приведи свои нервы в порядок. Сходи в отпуск, если тебе так нужно. Но не бесоебь на работе.  
Кайло сбросил его руку, но послушался. Всю официальную часть он был тише воды, ниже травы, и неофициальную тоже. Просто сидел на стуле и приглядывал за Кеноби, как он надеялся, исподтишка, засунув в уши наушники, чтобы заглушить музыку. Он не знал, кто составлял подборку, но хиты восьмидесятых никогда не были в числе его любимых песен — но тот долбоеб, который занимался музыкой, явно от них фанател.  
Постепенно вечер подходил к концу. Все речи были сказаны, подарки и грамоты получены. Самых рьяных празднующих уже потихоньку выводили, стали собираться и все остальные.  
Не желая оставаться в толпе, Кайло первым вышел на парковку и долго стоял там, оперевшись на машину, вертя в пальцах пузырек от таблеток. Выпить хотелось невыносимо, но завтра был рабочий день, и Кайло оставалось только скрипеть зубами и думать о хорошем.  
Наконец из здания, где они снимали помещение, повалил народ. Кайло отошел от машины и медленно двинулся к выходу, выглядывая среди лиц Кеноби. Она была там — шла со своим напарником и смеялась чему-то. Ее улыбающееся лицо вызвало у Кайло неприятные ощущения, описать которые он не мог. _Ему_ она никогда не улыбалась.  
Впрочем он и повода ей не давал.  
— Эй! — окликнул ее Кайло. — Кеноби! На минуту!  
Рей поймала его взгляд, и улыбка сошла с ее лица, а брови сошлись к переносице. Неприятное чувство у него в груди усилилось. Погладив напарника по руке, Рей подошла к Кайло, и он указал ей на свою машину, подальше от рассаживающейся толпы. А этот Финн, как-там-его, сверлил ему взглядом спину, будто Кайло утаскивал Рей со стоянки, прижав ей нож к горлу!  
Отозвав Кеноби в сторону, Кайло понял две вещи. Во-первых, что он не знает, о чем с ней говорить, не может перестать отыгрывать строгого начальника. А во-вторых, даже если бы он он попытался придумать, то почти все мысли вылетели из его головы, когда Рей прислонилась к капоту его машины. А та единственная, что осталась, была о том, как будут выглядеть эти длинные ноги в коротких шортах, разведённые в стороны. На капоте.  
«Озабоченный еблан!», — подумал Кайло. Это помогло.  
— В этот раз найдется, кому подбросить тебя до дома? — спросил он наконец.  
— Да. Спасибо за беспокойство, — ответила Рей. — Это все?  
— Завтра никаких поблажек не будет, после попоек больничных не выдаем.  
— Я знаю, — ответила Рей. — Как видите, я не пила.  
«Жаль, — подумал Кайло. — Это бы все сделало гораздо проще».  
— Тогда спокойной ночи, Кеноби, — сказал он. — Увидимся завтра.  
— Да, сэр, — ответила Рей. И улыбнулась ему. Не так, как улыбалась этому черному олуху, но эта улыбка тоже была приятной. Если притвориться, то можно было разглядеть в ней что-то еще, кроме доброжелательной вежливости.

В один из свободных дней, Рей, наконец, арендовала машину и поехала поглядеть на сдающееся в аренду жилье. Слегка заплутав с непривычки, она уехала в противоположную сторону, а когда поняла это, то сообразила, что едет по улице, где когда-то жила. Подчиняясь наитию, она доехала до старого дома. Остановив машину на порядком заросшей подъездной дорожке, когда-то засыпанной гравием, Рей вышла, приложив руку козырьком ко лбу.  
Дорожки давно поросли травой, пожелтевшей от летней жары. Кроны деревьев на заднем дворе теперь высились над домом. Окна были выбиты или заколочены, кто-то отодрал доски от дверного проема, и тонкая дверь была начисто выломана. Перед домом торчала выцветшая и растрескавшаяся от времени табличка, извещающая, что он выставлен на продажу.  
Обойдя дом по кругу, Рей увидела, что крыша местами провалилась, провода были оборваны. Все это требовало ремонта. Соседей не было — в отдалении стояли такие же покинутые хозяевами дома, некоторые тоже были выставлены на продажу, некоторые — просто пустовали уже долгое время.  
Рей, ещё помнившая эти дома заселенными, тяжело вздохнула. Время не щадило ничего. А ведь здесь жили и другие дети, она играла с кем-то, дружила… Где они все сейчас?  
За домом расстилалась заболоченная низина: когда-то хотели ее осушать, но потом, когда начался отток населения, а цены на землю пошли вниз, проект забросили. Особую пикантность району придавали запахи, которые ветер регулярно доносил с завода. Даже сейчас в воздухе стелился легкий запашок сероводорода, несмотря на то, что ветер дул в сторону НПЗ. Рей встала на краю участка, оглядывая заросшую высокой и яркой травой низину — издалека казалось, что это просто луг. В детстве это было «опасное болото», где жили всякие страшилки и можно было прятать сокровища. А теперь это был просто рассадник комаров, затруднявший продажу этой и без того непривлекательной земли.  
Присмотревшись, Рей заметила, что кто-то бредет через заросли травы: какой-то человек, целенаправленно шагал в направлении, перпендикулярном дороге, вдоль которой вытянулись дома, но, заметив Рей, остановился. Издалека было не рассмотреть ни лица, ни подробностей одежды. Это мог быть кто угодно.  
И этот кто угодно передумал и пошел прямо к Рей. Она постояла немного, раздумывая — может быть он шел вовсе не сюда — а потом торопливо ретировалась, села в машину и уехала. Ближайшие жилые дома только на соседней улице, и контактировать в одиночку непонятно с кем, бродящим по болоту, ей не хотелось.  
Вернувшись домой Рей объявила, что покупает машину. Брать новую ей не хотелось, учитывая возможные траты на жилье, и она решила купить какой-нибудь старый внедорожник там же, где арендовала машину.  
— Я тебя умоляю, — сказал По. — Только не там. Ты знаешь, какое дерьмо там продают? Единственная причина, по которой оно не попадает к нам в сервис — потому что хозяева сами с ним ковыряются. И ты будешь ковыряться, потому что денег мало, а моей помощи ты в жизни не попросишь. Потерпи, если появится хороший вариант, я тебе скажу.  
Рей не стала возражать. Но машина была нужна, как воздух. Значит надо будет тратиться на аренду — снова.

— Неплохой вечерок сегодня, да?  
Рей удивленно подняла глаза, и ответила, надеясь, что ее голос не выдаст враз охватившего ее напряжения:  
— Да, вечер отличный.  
Она украдкой осмотрелась — стоянка была пуста. Кроме нее и здорового мужика тут никого не было. Мужика в свободной толстовке с низко натянутым на голову капюшоном, с глубокими карманами, куда мужик засунул свои руки, и в свободных серых спортивных штанах. Тень от капюшона скрывала его лицо, и на камерах, если они здесь и были, рассмотреть его не представлялось возможным.  
Мужик не спускал с нее взгляда в магазине и вышел следом. Стоило забеспокоиться еще внутри. Теперь же, когда Рей стояла у открытого багажника, а мужик — у магазина, водительская дверь находилась ровно посередине того расстояния, что их разделяло. Стоило бы поторопиться…  
Рей, захлопнула багажник и вздрогнула, заметив, что мужик отлепился от стены, которую подпирал, и идет к ней, однозначно отрезая ее от машины.  
«Пусть он просто потребует сумку. И уйдет. Я отдам ее», — мысленно уговаривала Рей… кого-то. Судьбу? Бога, в которого она не очень-то верила? Она шагнула назад.  
— Чего в сумке? — спросил мужик.  
— Не так много, на самом деле, — ответила Рей.  
— Так дай сюда, я проверю, — он не вынимал рук из карманов, но их положение, то, как он чуть оттягивал ткань от себя, подсказывало, что этот поц что-то там держит.  
Рей безропотно протянула ему сумку и сделала еще шаг назад.  
— Стоять, — мужик высвободил одну руку и выдернул у нее сумку. Когда он опустил глаза, Рей сделала шаг назад. Потом еще один. Если она сможет хотя бы в магазин забежать…  
Мужик достал из сумочки ее телефон и не особо пухлый бумажник — Рей отлично помнила времена, когда его заполняли только талоны на еду и ни единого цента — и внимательно уставился на нее.  
— Куда-то собираешься?  
— Пожалуйста, забирайте деньги и уходите, — попросила Рей.  
— Конечно, — ответил мужик. Рей напряглась, надеясь, что он действительно развернется и уйдет. Ее внимание привлек человек, показавшийся позади грабителя. Рей не поняла, откуда он вышел, не знала, как предупредить его, но была обязана попытаться. Это не потребовалось. Человек вышел на свет, и Рей с удивлением узнала в нем своего начцеха. Раздумывать, откуда он тут взялся не было времени: грабитель увидел, что она смотрит ему за спину, и уже начал оборачиваться, и Рей крикнула:  
— Осторожно!  
Кайло Рен размахнулся и ударил на опережение.  
Она впервые увидела, как человека укладывали с одного удара. Бах — вдруг голова мужика приобрела направленное ускорение и потянула за собой все тело. Он развернулся, выпустив из рук ее вещи, упал на машину, стукнувшись лицом, и сполз по ней на асфальт. А Рен тряхнул рукой, потом нагнулся и подобрал сумочку, телефон и кошелек. И протянул их Рей со словами:  
— Тебе следует быть осторожнее. Завела бы себе газовый баллончик или что-нибудь вроде.  
— Спасибо, — Рей осторожно переступила через вырубившегося грабителя и забрала свои вещи. — Откуда вы тут?  
— Мимо проходил, — ответил Рен. Он нахмурился, и Рей решила не расспрашивать его. Она огляделась. Стоянка была пуста, а на шоссе — ни одной машины. Кайло Рен появился как по волшебству.  
— Значит, мне очень повезло, что вы проходили мимо, — выдавила Рей с нервным смешком. — Спасибо, — повторила она. — Мне…  
— Надо идти, я знаю, — перебил ее начцеха. — Иди уже, Кеноби. Он не станет тебя догонять.

Та девица назвала его «гребаным сталкером», и нельзя было сказать, что она сильно ошибалась. Кайло понимал, что такое поведение ненормально. От пристального изучения чужой странички в соцсети и поиска упоминаний Кеноби у других, он перешел к… нет, конечно это была не слежка. Просто он… интересовался. Он занимался этим не каждый день, он же не придурок. Просто иногда, когда подворачивался удобный момент, он мог следовать за Кеноби часами — хотя ее расписание, простое, как плевок, он выучил уже давно. Она никуда не ездила: работа, магазин, детский сад, дом. Ну и еще поиски жилья по выходным и поездки с сыном.  
Последнего Кайло избегал — чувствовал себя очень неуютно, если ему приходилось сталкиваться с Рей и (его?) ребенком. В такие моменты он очень остро ощущал, что делает что-то неправильное.


	3. Chapter 3

Посоветованный По «автосалон» был пустырем, на котором за забором из проржавевшей рабицы медленно разваливались автомобили, бывшие Рей, в лучшем случае, ровесниками. С помощью Дэмерона Рей выбрала одну машину, стоившую вполне приемлемых денег и не самую древнюю, и с помощью По они — бородатый неразговорчивый продавец и Рей — смогли завести ее.  
— Тебе придется таскать в багажнике ремнабор на все случаи жизни, — пророчествовал По с ухмылкой. — А заодно пару канистр масла, бензина, воды… Даже покупки некуда будет положить.  
— Надеюсь, все не так страшно? — Рей посмотрела на продавца, улыбнувшись, и тот показал ей большой палец. Борода шевельнулась — видимо под ней продавец улыбался. И, когда Рей уезжала на своем новом приобретении, он стоял, облокотившись на столб у ворот, и еще долго смотрел ей вслед.  
С этим продавцом Рей посчастливилось встретиться через пару дней. Она стояла на парковке у «7-Элэвен», загружая туда продукты, купленные по пути с работы, когда ее окликнули.  
— Ои! — обернувшись, Рей увидела давешнего продавца-бородача. Девушка приветливо помахала в ответ, и этот высокий мужик (выше даже начцеха — вот уж кто мог похвастаться высоким ростом) зашагал к ней.  
У него был странный акцент, затруднявший понимание речи, но Рей, за свою жизнь много чего наслушавшись, смогла разобрать:  
— Ты ведь местная?  
— Да, — кивнула Рей, загружая продукты в машину. — Просто уезжала ненадолго.  
— Я помню тебя, — сказал бородач. — Девчушка Кеноби, так?  
— Так точно, сэр, — отозвалась Рей. Она с силой захлопнула багажник, проверила — конечно же замок не защелкнулся, и от души двинула дверцей во второй раз.  
— Как жизнь?  
— Отлично. А как у вас? Я-то вас совсем не помню.  
— Тоже ничего. Не помнишь, потому что в те годы я тут только проездом бывал…  
— Странно, и как же вы меня запомнили? — хмыкнула Рей.  
— Довелось по обстоятельствам. Помнишь пожар? — спросил бородач.  
— Да, — Рей почувствовала, как вежливая улыбка покидает ее лицо, будто стекает с него. — От того места, где мы жили, его было видно. В некоторых комнатах вышибло стекла, и мне пришлось лечь спать в гостиной на диване, потому что вся постель была в осколках.  
— Я тогда был волонтером в спасательной бригаде. Запомнил тебя и твоего деда, — бородач вздохнул. — Много воды утекло, — добавил он. — Но у нас люди до сих пор помнят. А кое-кто так и не простил.  
— Это был несчастный случай, — ответила Рей. — Некого прощать или обвинять.  
— Зависит от того, как на это смотреть, — бородач пошкрябал пальцами по густой рыжей поросли на лице. — Будь здорова. Надеюсь, наша старушка тебя не подведет.  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — ответила Рей.  
Разговор на стоянке пробудил старые воспоминания, и этой же ночью Рей проснулась, тяжело дыша. Ревущее пламя, вспучившееся черным жирным дымом, стелящимся, казалось, до самого неба, содрогающаяся земля — вот что ей снилось. И она сама стояла опасно близко к огненному вихрю с одинаковой жадностью жрущему и металл, и пластик, и человеческие тела. Взрывались и выстреливали осколками здания, охваченные огнем ректификационные колонны были похожи на стартующие ракеты. А потом снова что-то грохнуло, и Рей проснулась.  
На улице тяжело и громко тарахтела чья-то машина без глушителя. Приподнявшись на локтях, Рей посмотрела на Бена, лежащего рядом — он спал. Протерла глаза, села, чуть прибавила яркости ночнику и тихо вышла из комнаты.  
Сон, будто вспугнутый кошмарами, не шел. Рей сделала себе чаю и, надев куртку, вышла на задний двор.  
Дом По стоял «лицом» к заводу, и с заднего двора было видно лишь расстилающуюся во все стороны темную равнину и огоньки других домов. Было тихо, как может быть тихо на окраине небольшого городка — лишь шорох ветра в листве да стрекотание насекомых нарушали тишину, даже завод молчал — ветер относил его гул в другую сторону. Сев в скрипнувшее кресло, Рей надолго замерла, прислушиваясь к тишине. На душе было муторно.  
Она видела лишь зарево и дым вдали. Но этого хватило, чтобы несколько лет ей не давали спать кошмары. О том, чтобы отвести Рей к психологу и речи не было — и кошмары как-то прошли сами собой, возвращаясь все реже и реже: сначала раз в месяц, потом раз в полгода, потом раз в год. А потом вроде бы пропали, возвращаясь только когда Рей плохо себя чувствовала, болела или сильно переживала. И каждый раз она надеялась, что больше их не будет.  
Постепенно сон вновь начинал брать над ней верх. Вернувшись в дом, Рей улеглась в кровать и постаралась представить себе что-нибудь приятное, чтобы оно ей приснилось.  
К сожалению это не помогло, но своих предутренних снов она хотя бы не запомнила.

— Ну вот и все, — сказал По, ероша волосы на затылке. — Я бы предложил тебе выпить за удачное вселение, но ты же не пьешь.  
Очень скоро Рей поняла, что им с Беном пора съезжать. Во-первых, ей казалось, что она уже злоупотребляет гостеприимством По. А во-вторых…  
В тот вечер По задержался, и Рей с Беном не слышали его возвращения. А утром Рей вскочила пораньше, совершенно не обратив внимания на беспорядок в гостиной, и устремилась к ванной, которая уже была занята в этот ранний час. В нетерпении Рей заколотила в дверь ладонью.  
— По, поторопить, умоляю, иначе я… — дверь открылась и Рей осеклась на полуслове, глядя на одетого в одни лишь брюки Хакса. Хакс тоже не ожидал, что встретит, выходя из душа, свою сотрудницу.  
— Здравствуйте, — выдавила Рей. — Можно я пройду?  
— Конечно, — Хакс отступил, и Рей скользнула в туалет.  
За завтраком царило неловкое молчание. Бен увлеченно смотрел мультики на планшете и тишину нарушали только стук столовых приборов и писклявые голоса мультяшных героев.  
— Ладно, нам пора, — сказала Рей, допив свой кофе. — Все, Бен, досмотришь в машине. Я сказала «все», пойдем умоемся.  
Хакс перехватил ее у выхода и предусмотрительно распахнул перед Рей и Беном дверь.  
— На пару слов, — сказал он.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Рей. — Можно на ходу? Мы спешим.  
— Конечно, — Хакс проследовал за ней к машине и, пока Рей усаживала Бена в кресло, стоял рядом, постукивая пальцами по крыше.  
— Я… не распространяюсь о своей личной жизни на работе, — сказал наконец Хакс, не отрывая глаз от дороги.  
— Да я… понимаю, — Рей кивнула, искоса глядя на него.  
— И был бы очень благодарен, если бы и вы не распространялись тоже.  
— Да, сэр, конечно, — ответила Рей. — Хорошего вам дня.  
— И вам, — откликнулся Хакс. Он отошёл от машины и скрылся в доме.  
Рей не интересовала личная жизнь начальства, но осознание, что у По слишком маленький дом, чтобы уместить там его жизнь и жизнь Рей, пришло к ней незамедлительно. Они с Беном загостились. И она стала искать им новый дом — удобный вариант подвернулся почти сразу, за две улицы от дома По. Поэтому Рей заключила договор, внесла первый взнос и стала обладательницей невзрачного одноэтажного домика, каких тут было множество. Зато возле него росли деревья, дававшие тень на заднем дворе, а завода оттуда и вовсе не было видно. И Рей с Беном стали паковать свои немногие вещи.  
— Мы будем приходить в гости, — ответила Рей, улыбаясь. — И даже чаще, чем ты думаешь. Я не знаю, как Бен будет засыпать без своего Биби.  
— Бри тоже будет скучать, он привык к суете, — По притянул Рей к себе и обнял за плечи. — Ничего. У тебя новый дом, новая машина… А потом появится и новый парень.  
— Я тебя умоляю, — Рей фыркнула. — Кто свяжется с матерью-одиночкой? Мой предел — флирт в баре и торопливый перепихон с телефоном в руке — а вдруг что-то случится дома?  
— Не нагнетай, — возразил По. — Это стереотипы. Мне тоже говорили, что я еду в гребаную дыру, где в меня будут кидаться камнями и тухлыми яйцами, где я закончу жизнь один… — По чуть отстранился, рассматривая Рей. — Если бы я мог, я бы ходил за тобой с транспарантом, извещая всех какую прекрасную девушку они пропускают мимо. Но у меня работа.  
— А ещё тебя не пустят на завод без пропуска, — добавила Рей. С одной стороны ей было приятно от слов По, а с другой — в горле поднялась непрошеная горечь. По судил со своей колокольни: он был молод и ничем не обременён. И он знал ее с детства, и был ее другом.  
Сама же Рей сомневалась, что вокруг нее будут виться толпы желающих стать отцом Бену. О таком она даже не думала. Найти бы время чтобы просто выбраться куда-то с парнем, хотя бы с тем же Финном — он давно и довольно-таки стеснительно пытается вытянуть ее куда-нибудь вечерком. Возможно самое время согласиться.

Кайло проснулся с ощущением, будто во рту у него птицефабрика. Горло и губы пересохли, желудок бунтовал.  
— Ебаный вискарь, — вполголоса сказал Рен. А потом добавил:  
— Я себя ненавижу.  
После душа ему не стало легче, но хотя бы исчезло ощущение липкости и грязи, вечный спутник похмелий. Уснуть он уже бы не смог, потолок начинал кружиться, едва Кайло опускал голову, и Рен попробовал размяться, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы проклясть себя да отлучившись пару раз поблевать.  
Ебаный вискарь. Ебаный алкоголь.  
После убожества, которое можно было бы назвать разминкой лишь с большой натяжкой, Кайло вполз на кухню и включил чайник. Если уж блевать, то ароматным чаем или кофе, а не плеваться желчью. В конце концов есть надежда, что что-нибудь из выпитого задержится внутри.  
Он гипнотизировал остывающий чай в кружке, когда на кухню вошёл Хакс. Кайло уставился на него, размышляя, не галлюцинация ли это. Пора бросать пить, точно.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он наконец, когда Хакс по-хозяйски прошел к холодильнику.  
— А ты уже забыл чудесную ночь, которую мы провели вдвоем? — ехидно спросил Хакс. — Ну и мудак же ты, Рен. Неудивительно, что ты нахуй никому не нужен с таким характером.  
— Я серьёзно, — сказал Кайло. — Откуда ты взялся?  
— Приехал, — ответил Хакс. — На такси.  
— Я вроде вчера дома сидел, — сказал Кайло задумчиво.  
— Рен, сделай одолжение, перед тем как садиться пить блокируй свой телефон. Все приложения, Фейсбук, звонки. Никогда не знаешь, когда тебе приспичит пообщаться.  
— И о чем мы… общались? — осторожно спросил Кайло.  
— Ты ныл и жаловался на жизнь.  
— Да пошел ты.  
— Я бы на твоём месте проверил, одному ли мне ты наяривал в ночи, — заметил Хакс. Кайло согласился, что это было бы не лишним. К счастью он звонил только Хаксу, зато несколько раз подряд.  
— Завел бы ты себе кошку, ей бы свои проблемы выговаривал, — добавил Армитаж. — О том, чтобы ты завел друзей речь и не идёт.  
— Погоди, — Кайло поднял руку. — Я на минуту.  
Он встал из-за стола, чувствуя, как усиливается головная боль, а тошнота медленно распирает глотку.  
Когда он вернулся, Хакс копался в холодильнике.  
— Я где-то слышал, что от похмелья помогает сырое яйцо, — сказал он, доставая из холодильника упаковку яиц.  
— Собираешься меня лечить?  
— Собираюсь приготовить себе омлет, — ответил Хакс. — Я и так вчера для тебя сделал больше, чем следовало.  
— Минет?  
— О, иди нахер, Рен. Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения.  
— Так о чем я тебе говорил? — спросил Кайло.  
— О том, как ты не умеешь общаться с людьми, — ответил Хакс. — Ничего нового.  
— С какими людьми? — спросил Кайло, потирая лоб. Головная боль возвращалась, и он торопливо отпил немного чаю.  
— С одним конкретным человеком, — сказал Хакс, деловито разбивая яйца в миску и заливая их молоком. Кайло внимательно уставился на него. Вчерашний вечер был как скомканная, грязная, рваная страница из книги: прочитать можно, но половину слов не разберешь, лишь общий смысл ясен.  
— И что ты мне посоветовал?  
— Заткнуться и пойти уже спать.

Джесс приехала вечером: ей, не зная местности, пришлось порядком поплутать, потому что навигатор по каким-то причинам не видел улицу Рей и норовил пустить Паву в объезд. Когда же она добралась до скромного низенького домика с узкой дощатой верандой и парой ощипанных петуний, покачивающихся в подвесных горшках у входа, часы показывали, что она уже опаздывает.  
Припарковавшись за потрепанным внедорожником Рей, Джессика подхватила с переднего сиденья пакет и вылезла из машины.  
Позвонив в дверь, она услышала из глубины дома крик:  
— Открыто! — и вошла.  
— Привет! — крикнула Джесс. — Извини, я опоздала!  
— Да ничего страшного, — донесся до нее голос Рей. — Закрой дверь и проходи.  
Джесс закрыла дверь и прошла, оглядываясь. Гостиная в этом доме имела форму буквы «L» и начиналась непосредственно из крошечного холла. Там почти не было мебели, лишь старый диван, несколько пустых книжных полок, тумбочка со светильником, пара горшков с цветами и вытертый ковер. Окна прикрывали светлые однотонные шторы. Но все то немногое, что было в гостиной, было засыпано цветными обрезками, а в центре этого безобразия сидел Бен с детскими ножницами в руках.  
— Привет, — Джесс помахала рукой Бену. — А что случилось?  
— У нас тут салют был, — ответила Рей не слишком веселым тоном. — В честь гостей.  
Она обвела рукой гостиную.  
— Спасибо, Бен, в честь меня никто еще не устраивал салют, — сказала Джесс.  
— Может на кухню пройдем? — предложила Рей.  
— Да нет, все нормально, — заверила ее Джесс. Стряхнув обрезки с дивана, она присела и открыла пакет.  
— Бен, а у меня для тебя подарок.  
— Спасибо, Джесс, но это необязательно, — Рей улыбнулась. Джессика достала из пакета интерактивную книжку и протянула Бену. Бен сначала без особого интереса взглянул на нее, но, разглядев на обложке машинки, оживился, бросил ножницы и схватил книжку.  
— Бен, что нужно сказать? — подсказала Рей. — Поблагодари Джессику.  
— С-аси-о, — сказал Бен и открыл книгу, забыв обо всем.  
— Там ещё кое-что, — сказала Джесс вполголоса, отставляя пакет. — Я подумала, что это хоть чуть-чуть компенсирует два года без подарков от меня.  
— Джесс, не заморачивайся, — попросила Рей.  
— И это в своем роде прощальный подарок, — продолжила Джесс. — Мы уже заканчиваем… И мы с тобой и не пообщались толком за все это время!  
— Вы сюда не общаться приезжали, — резонно заметила Рей.  
— Одно другому не мешает, — возразила Джесс. — Пожалуйста, не пропадай больше. Пиши, звони… Посылай почтовых голубей. Мы четыре года были не разлей вода и…  
— Мам!  
— Что, Бен?.. Собери в коробку. Да, вот в эту. Нет, сам. Что ты говоришь, Джесс?  
— Не пропадай, — повторила Джесс. — Ну и я надеялась, что ты мне расскажешь, кто же отец.  
Рей закусила губу, нахмурившись. Об этом она рассказывать не хотела, и ей везло — никто не спрашивал, большинство людей довольствовались ответом «отец с нами не живет». Но не Джессика.  
— Случайная встреча, — ответила Рей. — А потом я просто не заметила, что что-то не так. Никакой тошноты, и месячные тоже приходили…  
— Вот черт, — Джесс подперла подбородок кулаком, пристально глядя на Рей. — И ты пропустила все сроки? Я думала такое только по телеку бывает.  
— Я тоже, — ответила Рей. — Но ты же меня знаешь. Я крайне удачлива.  
— Не нагнетай, — возразила Джессика. — А отцу-то ты сказала?  
— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Это была… интрижка. Мелочь.  
— Какой кошмар! — сказала Джесс с чувством. Она потянулась к Рей и порывисто обняла ее. — Ты настоящая героиня. О тебе должны в журналах писать, а не о всяких придурках, создавших очередное бесполезное приложение на телефон.  
— Да что ты говоришь такое, — Рей выпуталась из объятий Джесс, потому что ей было крайне неловко такое слышать. На должность матери года она явно не годилась, а еще имела за спиной список неудачных решений, принятых не в самом ясном уме. Совсем не то, чем стоило хвалиться.  
— Ну, ты не бросила все, а стала решать свои проблемы, так? — спросила Джесс. — Могла бы отдать его на усыновление, могла бы найти денег и съездить в другой штат или вообще в другую страну.  
— Это только на словах легко звучит, — ответила Рей.  
— «Быть матерью» — тоже звучит легко, но я не думаю, что с этим многие согласятся.  
— Мама! — требовательно позвал Бен.  
— Да, солнышко, одну секунду, — попросила его Рей.  
— Мама! — он схватил Рей за руку, собираясь ее куда-то отвести.  
— Извини, Джесс, ты продолжай, я тебя слушаю, — Рей жестом поманила Джессику за собой, подчиняясь Бену. Он отвел ее на кухню, усадил на стул, а сам вернулся в гостиную. Джесс уселась на другой свободный стул и спросила:  
— Это не опасно, что он там один?  
— Там еще нет ничего, чем можно убиться, — ответила Рей.  
— А ножницы?  
— Чтобы выколоть ими глаз или отрезать палец надо постараться.  
— Знаешь, он милый, — заметила Джесс. — Правда я видела его всего пару раз, но он хорошо себя вел… Да, он определенно милый!  
— Тебе повезло, что ты не видела, когда он показывает характер, — мрачно хмыкнула Рей.  
Бен тем временем вернулся, неся в руках коробку, наполненную обрезками.  
— Салют! — объявил он, и, прежде чем Рей успела его остановить, с силой тряхнул коробкой.

Хочешь рассмешить бога — расскажи ему о своих планах. Доля правды в шутке По о том, что ей придется возить стратегический запас с собой выходила уж очень большой.  
— Новая? — коротко полюбопытствовал Рен, имея в виду ее машину, когда они утром встретились на стоянке, где Рей только-только запарковалась.  
— Старая, — ответила она. И легкомысленно добавила, улыбнувшись:  
— Больше вам не нужно меня подвозить.  
И этим же вечером на обратном пути проклятая колымага заглохла, выбрав для этого крайне удачное место — ровно между заводом и городом. Рей некоторое время бесполезно пошевелила ключом зажигания, пытаясь завести машину снова, но, поняв что все бесполезно, уронила голову на руль.  
Чертова машина. Чертово невезение.  
Увидев в зеркале заднего вида машину начцеха, притормаживающую позади, Рей даже не удивилась.  
— Проблемы? — спросил Рен, подойдя к ее машине и наклонившись к окну.  
— Немного, — ответила Рей. — Ничего страшного, уже вызвала эвакуатор.  
— А как же твой сын?  
— Няне я тоже позвонила.  
— Но он же ждёт тебя, — заметил Рен.  
— И что вы предлагаете?  
— Позвони водителю эвакуатора. Я подвезу тебя.  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказала Рей. — Но не стоит, правда. Я справлюсь сама.  
— Я не принимаю отказа, — отрезал Рен, и в его голосе зазвучал металл.  
Рей покачала головой и достала телефон.  
Странный он.  
Усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье рядом с Реном, Рей чувствовала себя неловко. И ей казалось, что начцеха, едва ли приказным тоном сказавший ей садиться в машину, тоже себя так чувствует.  
— Вы всегда так вовремя появляетесь, — заметила Рей, когда молчание стало угнетать ее. — Как волшебник.  
Кайло кашлянул и неопределенно сказал:  
— Ага.  
Они снова замолчали.  
— Можно радио включить? — спросила Рей.  
— Не люблю радио, — буркнул Кайло.  
— Ладно, — Рей отвернулась, сцепив руки на коленях. Кайло бросил на нее косой, торопливый взгляд и сказал:  
— Там в бардачке… А, ладно, сам достану, — Рен дотянулся до бардачка, резко дёрнул дверцу, задев Рей по коленке. — Извини.  
Он достал флэшку и воткнул ее в гнездо магнитолы.  
— Выбирай, — сказал Рен. — Правда там не слишком разнообразная музыка.  
— Ничего, — ответила Рей. Она полистала список на экране, читая названия папок. — Хм… Нравится Кинан?  
— Да, — ответил Кайло. Он глянул на Рей, будто бы удивляясь, что она вообще знает, кто это такой. — Но раздражает ждать его песен годами, когда он решает, что очередная группа ему надоела.  
Рей тихо рассмеялась и выбрала один из альбомов. Когда музыка заполнила маленькое пространство машины, Рей почти расслабилась: настолько, что едва не забыла — Рен же не знает, что она переехала!  
— Здесь не налево, а прямо, — поспешно сказала Рей. — Я теперь живу в другом месте.  
— Вдвоем с сыном? — спросил Кайло.  
— Ага, — Рей посмотрела в окно. — Вон тот зеленый дом в конце улицы.  
— Милый, — коротко сказал Рен.  
Машина остановилась у подъездной дорожки, и вновь повисло неловкое молчание.  
— Может быть зайдёте? — спросила Рей. — Всё-таки уже не первый раз меня подвозите.  
— Не стоит, — поспешно ответил Рен.  
— Да, — Рей смущённо и торопливо взялась за ручку двери. — Спасибо и до свидания.  
— До свидания, — эхом откликнулся Рен.

Не доехав до дома, Кайло съехал на обочину и вышел из машины. Отсюда открывался впечатляющий вид на завод, освещенный огнями, сверкающий, как рождественская елка. Издалека очень красиво.  
От низин поднимался стылый холод, оглушающе перекликивались сверчки. Воздух был сырым, пах медленно подступающей, теплой, но все-таки осенью.  
Кайло открыл окна в машине, чтобы выветрился запах Кеноби — каких-то легких свежих духов или что-то вроде того. Запах раздражал, казалось, что даже ядреный освежитель воздуха не может перебить его.  
Какой же он кретин!  
Можно было бы доехать до Крэйта — города поблизости — засесть там в баре и снять кого-нибудь на ночь. Успокоиться.  
Но Кайло чувствовал, что успокоиться таким образом не выйдет. Вечер закончится попойкой и дракой. А когда он сядет в машину, пытаясь попасть ключом в замок, его снова будет преследовать запах духов, которого там нет уже.  
«Господи, дай мне перерыв! — взмолился Кайло. — Освободи мою голову. Я хочу отдохнуть. Я хочу просыпаться с мыслью о чем-нибудь другом. Пусть она исчезнет нахер из моей жизни хотя бы ненадолго!»  
К несчастью для Рей Кеноби его желание исполнилось очень скоро, буквально на следующей неделе.  
К несчастью для него самого, ему это не помогло, а сделало все хуже: наведавшись в больницу один раз с якобы официальным визитом, Кайло взял дурную привычку торчать по вечерам на стоянке и смотреть на окно палаты. Наверное со стороны это могло показаться романтичным, но ему иногда хотелось, чтобы она там умерла. В своей гребаной палате, чтобы медсестра ошиблась и вкатила ей смертельную дозу снотворного, и тогда бы Рей Кеноби оставила его окончательно и бесповоротно. А иногда хотелось войти в ее палату, сесть рядом с ней и отгонять всех, кто приближался к ней, чтобы первым, что Рей увидела по пробуждении, было его лицо.  
Первого не случилось. Второго он не сделал.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе все плохо, одноногая-собачка-стайл ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ а я таймскипаю как кретин

Рей проснулась затемно. Ощутив тепло рядом, она на мгновение подумала, что авария на стоянке ей приснилась, но потом вспомнила, где находится. Сзади лежал, обняв ее за плечи поверх пледа, По, мирно и сонно сопя. В ногах, судя по тяжести, устроился Биби… То есть Бри. Нет никакого Биби. Нет никого, кто назвал бы пса Биби.  
Рей со свистом втянула воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, чувствуя, что ее начинает трясти. К счастью зазвонил будильник на ее телефоне, и Рей, с облегчением откинув жаркий плед, слезла с кровати.  
— Стой, — сонно пробормотал По, с трудом оторвав голову от подушки. — Ты куда?  
— На работу, — ответила Рей. В полутьме спальни она постоянно натыкалась на какие-то вещи и никак не могла сообразить, где же оставила свою обувь и куртку.  
— На работу? — переспросил По. — С ума сошла? Да какая тебе сейчас работа.  
— Я не могу, По, — ответила Рей. — Мне нужно чем-то занять себя, иначе я свихнусь. Работа подойдёт.  
По повглядывался в нее, а потом снова упал головой на подушку.  
— Если что-то случится — звони мне, — сказал он. — Я заеду, заберу тебя.  
— Спасибо, — ответила Рей блекло.  
Есть не хотелось, но Рей сделала себе кофе и тосты и старательно впихнула в себя, не чувствуя вкуса. Оделась, вышла из дому и пошла на остановку.  
Заметив знакомые лица, Рей коротко кивнула и отвернулась. Ей чудилось, что на нее смотрят, рассматривают…

Как бы она была рада, если бы судьба смилостивилась над над ней и лишила ее памяти. Но она помнила все слишком хорошо: как обороняла Бена от других, говоря, что ему всего лишь нужно немного полежать, что она лучше знает. Помнила это ощущение, будто вдруг рухнула в бездонную яму и летит, летит вниз: нет, нет, только не Бен, как же так, такого не может быть, с ним не могла приключиться беда! Он ведь всего лишь ребенок! Он просто ребенок, Господи, есть же я, возьми меня, я же уже пожила свое, пусть он дышит! Помнила, как ей показалось, что он вздохнул, и она заорала, как безумная, крича, да, дыши, вы видите, с ним все в порядке, он жив, где же скорая?!..  
Скорая увезла ее. Хотя Рей не чувствовала боли в ноге и спине, ей сделали укол седативного, и реальность поблекла, оставив ее во власти бессмысленных и ласковых видений.  
Дальнейшее восстановление проходило под успокоительными. Рей смутно осознавала, что вела себя как сумасшедшая: кричала, рвалась куда-то… А потом пришла боль, такая всеобъемлющая, что было тяжело дышать, и она спокойно соглашалась со всем и всеми, только бы отвлечься.  
Бена больше нет. Ее сына больше нет. Ей казалось, что он сломал ей жизнь, она проклинала его, она хотела выйти в окно, а теперь не мыслит своей жизни без него. Если есть Бог, то почему он позволяет случаться таким вещам? Почему он позволяет детям погибать и оставляет их родителей жить?  
Потом ее выпустили. Еще не зажившую до конца, прихрамывающую, с почти вычерпанной страховкой и с огромной дырой внутри, которая поглощала свет, поглощала все, что оказывалось в ее личном радиусе Шварцшильда: эмоции, время, энергию.  
Рей, будто опущенная в воду, двигалась медленно, слышала с трудом и более всего на свете мечтала вернуться во власть медикаментозного дурмана, в котором пребывала в первые свои дни в больнице. Там было так не больно.  
По перевез ее к себе, но Рей словно не заметила этого. Она будто зациклилась в одной точке, и чтобы выйти оттуда, вырваться из круга сожалений, переживаний, бессмысленных «а если бы», вышла на работу, хотя у нее еще оставались свободные дни.  
Она не подозревала, что это будет так тяжело. Люди говорили с ней негромко или наоборот преувеличенно спокойно, будто бы ничего не произошло, заостряли внимание на каких-то не значимых вещах или, что хуже, начинали говорить, что им жаль. Лучше бы они молчали. Их слова не делали лучше — точнее они делали лучше им, ведь они выполняли свой долг, выражали соболезнования, но вместо помощи лишь раз за разом расколупывали еле поджившую рану.  
— Ты как? — осторожно спросил Финн, когда их соседи по операторской ушли на перерыв.  
— Держусь, — ответила Рей. — Я не проморгаю, если показания вдруг начнут расти или понижаться. Я слежу за всем, серьезно. Могу сходить в обход.  
— Я сейчас в последнюю очередь о показаниях беспокоюсь, — сказал Финн.  
— Все в порядке, — сказала Рей, про себя поражаясь тому, как легко это прозвучало. Будто бы ничего не случилось. Хотя, если мыслить в мировом масштабе, да даже в масштабе города, ничего не произошло. Лишь ее маленькое, крошечное, с горошину горе. То, что важно только ей, и то, что умрет вместе с ней. Пыль.  
Так и не упросив ее выйти на перерыв, Финн ушел: им необходимо было делать обход через определенные промежутки времени. И надо было такому случиться, чтобы именно сейчас в операторской нарисовался Рен. Осмотрел все, сделал замечание кому-то, а потом подошел к Рей.  
Остановившись возле нее Рен смерил ее взглядом.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он неуместно строго. — Отправляйся домой, у тебя выходной.  
— Я вполне могу выполнять свою работу, — возразила Рей слегка осипшим голосом. — И домой я не поеду.  
На самом деле одна только мысль о том, чтобы оказаться дома в одиночестве наполняла ее тоскливым ужасом. Нет, она вполне была в состоянии поработать.  
— Ты видела себя в зеркало? — спросил Рен резко. — На тебе лица нет. Иди домой.  
Он протянул руку, то ли намереваясь схватить Рей за рукав и лично препроводить к выходу, то ли положить ладонь ей на плечо, но Рей среагировала раньше, отшатнувшись.  
— При всем моем уважении, _сэр_ , — выдавила она, стараясь совладать с голосом, который норовил то сорваться на писк, то прорваться хриплым ревом, — вы сейчас мешаете рабочему процессу. Если у вас есть вопросы, дождитесь, пока придет мой напарник.  
— Кеноби, ты идешь домой, — отрезал Рен.  
— Нет.  
— Сейчас же.  
— Нет! — Рей показалось, что она смогла перекричать постоянный гул, слышный даже в изолированной операторской. Наверное на них уставились все, кто был в помещении, но ей было плевать.  
— Так, — Рен бесцеремонно отодвинул ее от панели и нажал на кнопку рации, вызывая Финна обратно. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты угробила себя и кого-нибудь ещё по пути. Поэтому раз я говорю, что ты идешь домой, значит ты туда пойдешь, и я сам тебя туда доставлю, если потребуется.  
— Что? Вы не посмеете, — Рей почувствовала как глаза наполняются горячими слезами. Если она сейчас проронит хотя бы одну, то просто физически не сможет остановиться.  
Должно быть вид ее бледного лица с блестящими красными глазами подействовал на Рена.  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал он непривычно мягким тоном. — Рей. Пройдем в мой кабинет и там поговорим.  
— Хорошо, — Рей упрямо сжала губы стараясь концентрироваться на отвлеченных вещах. Как раз Финн вернулся, но его обеспокоенное лицо лишь сделало все хуже.  
— Все в порядке? — начал он.  
— Да, возвращайтесь к работе, — сухо ответил Рен. — Кеноби, идемте.  
В кабинете начцеха Рей была только во время коротких планерок. Он был не слишком большим, в самый раз, чтобы вместить всех, работающих в его цеху. Рен указал ей на короткий низкий диван в углу, а сам подошел к кофемашине, втиснутой в нишу между стеллажами, и чем-то там зажужжал и захрустел.  
— Сколько сахара? — спросил он.  
— Что? — откликнулась Рей словно в замедленной перемотке.  
— Сахара. В кофе. Сколько?  
— Я пью без сахара, — пробормотала Рей.  
— Я уже высыпал одну упаковку. И без сахара будет слишком горько, — помешивая ложкой кофе в маленькой чашке, Рен подошел к ней и почти силой всунул эту несчастную чашку Рей в руки. — Пей.  
Рей послушно поднесла чашку к губам, действуя на автомате — и скривилась от горечи. Бариста из начальника был так себе.  
— До конца допивай, — добавил Рен. Рей залпом допила чашку и застыла, нервно сжав ее в руках и глядя в одну точку.  
— Я могу идти? — тихо спросила девушка.  
— Ты пойдешь только домой, — сказал Рен.  
— Нет, — сипло сказала Рей. — Дайте мне поработать.  
— Ты в своем уме? — спросил Рен. — Ты… ты вообще осознаешь, что происходит? Ты понимаешь, что погиб твой сын?  
И Рей разрыдалась — словно ее прорвало, и почти не замечала, что происходит вокруг нее, схватившись за что-то, уткнувшись в кого-то и тихо, надрывно воя. Чужой голос над ухом говорил что-то — что-то из другой вселенной.  
— Ты справишься. В конце концов, ты молодая. У тебя еще будут дети.  
Это было так низко, так неуместно, но в то же время так… жизненно. Дети. Они рождаются и умирают, и самые везучие не застают их последних часов. А те, кому не повезло, остаются в живых.  
Постепенно Рей успокоилась. Утерла слезы, понимая, что только что выплакала горе в спецовку своего начальника, но не чувствуя ни капли смущения за это. На нее навалилась тяжесть, будто кто-то закопал ее в гору песка. Клонило в сон.  
— Я… — начала Рей. — Спасибо.  
— Все в порядке, — ответил Рен. По его лицу было видно, что он взволнован, что ему неудобно, но он стоически претерпевает это ради нее. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но в дверь постучали.  
— Сиди здесь, — приказал начцеха, поднялся с дивана и стремительно вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.  
Рей осталась одна, глядя перед собой, и ощущая удивительную пустоту в голове. Из нее будто выпили все жизненные силы, забрали мысли и эмоции, и она не хотела, чтобы они возвращались. Потому что вместе с ними непременно пришла бы боль.  
Она не знала, сколько прошло времени. Рей задремала, а когда проснулась, ей стало полегче. В какой-то момент ей даже начало казаться, что… _все не так уж плохо_. Она будто впала в какую-то странную прострацию. Даже необходимость дождаться Рена не напрягала ее. А когда Рен вернулся, Рей была ему почти рада.  
— Все, — сообщил он ей. — Идем, я отвезу тебя.  
— Не нужно, правда, — тихо сказала Рей. — Мне уже легче.  
— Это ненадолго, — сказал Рен и, приобняв ее за плечи, потянул вверх. — Идем.  
Рей отстраненно отметила, как они покинули цех, прошли длинным переходом, потом через проходную и добрались до стоянки, как Рен усадил ее на пассажирское сиденье и сам сел рядом, заводя машину. Ноги не держали ее — в прямом смысле, и Рей была рада снова усесться.  
Рей с интересом наблюдала за пролетающим за окнами пейзажем, удивляясь, почему он не интересовал ее раньше. И при этом плавала в каком-то эйфорическом болоте, что было совсем неправильно.  
— Я… — начала она, и оборвала себя. Но потребность высказаться была слишком большой, и Рей заговорила, чувствуя, что язык заплетается, как у пьяной, выкладывая все то, что давно копилось у нее на душе тяжелым грузом, что она не решилась бы высказать даже лучшему другу.  
— Когда я была беременна, — сказала Рей ломко. — Когда я… я постоянно думала о том, что может случиться выкидыш. Что может случиться все что угодно. Я почти мечтала об этом. Когда Бен родился, я вспоминала о СДВС и мысленно готовила себя к этому, в каком-то смысле мечтала об об этом, ведь это был избавило меня от необходимости быть… быть матерью! Понимаете?!  
— Ты… — Кайло Рен не отрывал взгляда от дороги, но костяшки его пальцев побелели — так сильно он вцепился в руль. — Ты была не виновата.  
— Нет, — упрямо ответила Рей. — Нет, была.  
Она словно убеждала себя в этом, потому что ее нынешнее состояние — болтливость и почти-приподнятый-дух — совсем не соответствовали ситуации. Не так она должна себя чувствовать. Совсем не так.  
— Вы не туда свернули, — тихо сказала Рей, когда Рен проехал поворот к Дэмерону.  
— Разве ты не там живёшь? — Рен указал на ее дом впереди.  
— Там, — согласилась Рей.  
Рен помог ей выйти из машины, и когда он мягко прижал ее к себе, укрывая своей курткой от мелкого холодного дождя, Рей благодарно прильнула к нему. Она отмечала происходящее с поражающей воображение остротой: запах туалетной воды и гари от подкладки куртки, тёплые руки Рена, мягко держащие ее. Если бы можно было отсечь все происходящее, и закольцевать этот момент во временную петлю, Рей бы так и сделала.  
У двери они приормозили, пока Рей искала ключи, а в доме Рен провел ее по крошечной гостиной и усадил на диван. И сам сел рядом.  
— У тебя официально есть еще три дня, — сказал он. — Оплачиваемые. Если понадобится, можешь брать ещё за свой счёт.  
— Хорошо, — тихо сказала Рей.  
Кайло Рен взял ее за подбородок ладонью и повернул к себе.  
— Все в порядке?  
— Нет, — ответила Рей честно. Рен не отпускал ее, продолжая глядеть в лицо со странным выражением, с тем же, что и на юбилее — когда-то давно, тысячу, миллион лет назад, о чем она совсем забыла. А потом, неожиданно для Рей, наклонился к ней и поцеловал, резко и быстро.  
Ощущения от поцелуя были как удар электрического тока. Словно каждая клетка в теле зажглась энергией, засияла, как новогодняя гирлянда. Рей отвечала на поцелуй, стараясь не думать, что происходящее неправильно, чересчур неправильно.  
Когда Рен навалился на нее прижимая к дивану, это словно пустило по ее венам второй разряд. Рей самозабвенно наслаждалась происходящим, чувствуя на себе приятную тяжесть чужого тела. Волосы Рена щекотали ей щеки, когда он целовал ее, одна его рука сжимала ее грудь под тонкой футболкой, пока вторая пыталась стянуть с нее грубые форменные штаны. Рей тихо гортанно застонала, когда губы Рена прильнула к ее шее, и сама помогла ему снять штаны сначала с себя, а потом и с него тоже.  
Прохладный воздух казался горячим.  
А потом Рен подхватил ее под бедра и пододвинул к себе, наваливаясь сверху, как медведь. Диван скрипел, угрожая развалиться, а старые подушки прогибались, стоило опереться на них, ехали под руками в сторону.  
Рей казалось, что не может быть так хорошо. Только в дешёвых любовных романах в мягкой обложке, где девицы видят звёзды и радуги от одного прикосновения разбойников. Но это происходило, словно каждый нерв в теле обрёл гиперчувствительность. Рей бесстыдно стонала и выгибалась, лишь бы усилить ощущения, лишь бы их было больше, совершенно забывая себя среди голоса плоти.  
И когда все закончилось, она еще долго лежала, прижимая к себе тяжело дышащего Рена, не желая отпускать его, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением тактильного контакта.  
Наконец Рен приподнялся, неловко поцеловав ее в висок и сказал:  
— Мне нужно идти.  
— Конечно, — ответила Рей. Собственная нагота ее не смущала. Она спокойно лежала, наблюдая, как собирается Рен, отмечая его скованность.  
— Спасибо, — сказала она, сама не зная, почему. Кайло дернулся, будто кто-то ткнул его в бок, и посмотрел на нее долгим странным взглядом.  
— Если понадобится помощь, — сказал он, — обращайся. И постарайся поспать.  
Рей кивнула. И Рен покинул ее скромную обитель  
Она вытянулась на диване, стараясь заснуть, но против воли прокручивая в голове картины каких-то совершенно отстраненных явлений. Рей совсем не спалось. Ей нужно было движение, нужно было делать что-то.  
Дверь в комнату Бена была приоткрыта.  
Нужно было сделать _это_ сейчас, пока она может что-то делать. Пока она может не замечать боль. Пока она на пике активности. Собрать его вещи, освободить комнату и запереть ее. Сложить их в коробки и выставить под навес. Иначе она никогда этого не сделает, превратит эту комнату в склеп, в молчаливый монумент погибшему Бену

Наутро она почувствовала себя гораздо хуже. Словно расплачиваясь за вчерашнее, Рей проснулась со слезами на глазах и долго всхлипывала. Если бы не телефон, долго и настойчиво звонивший, она бы не встала с постели.  
Звонила Джесс.  
Приглашенные специалисты сделали свою работу и уехали, пока Рей была в больнице. Джесс осталась ненадолго — Рей оценила это, хотя она бы предпочла, чтобы ее оставили в покое, просто забыли о ней — но потом и ей пришлось уехать. Но она звонила. С методичностью и упорством, достойными лучшего применения, Джесс звонила хотя бы раз в неделю, проверяя, все ли с Рей в порядке.  
Сбросив звонок, Рей тяжело вздохнула и сползла с кровати. Дойдя до ванной, она включила свет, умылась, глядя на свое бледное, опухшее лицо в зеркале, с синяками под глазами и всклокоченными волосами. Лицо баньши. Лицо сумасшедшей.  
Рей бы рада была сойти с ума, но, к огромному своему сожалению, она осознавала происходящее кристально ясно. И от этого осознания ей хотелось застрелиться, настолько никчемным и бессмысленным казалось ей окружающее.  
Яркое пятно посреди мутно-желтого сумрака тесной ванной привлекло ее внимание.  
Это была зеленая зубная щетка с колпачком в виде головы крокодила и ручкой в виде его хвоста. Она лежала на краю раковины. Щетка Бена, про которую она забыла вчера, опустошая его комнату, как ураган.  
Рей осторожно взяла ее, будто боясь, что крокодил щелкнет челюстью и укусит ее. А потом снова расплакалась.

Никого не удивило, что на следующий день Кеноби не пришла на работу. У нее оставались еще выходные дни, а сама она, внешне напоминавшая привидение, истончившаяся и побледневшая, не выглядела человеком, которому стоит доверять ответственную работу. Если кто и беспокоился, то это ее напарник, Финн. Напарник поглядывал на Кайло с таким подозрением, будто считал, что тот лично закопал Рей где-нибудь лесу. Кайло же хотелось подойти к нему и с размаху ткнуть его лицом в панель. К сожалению делать этого было нельзя.  
— Ты какой-то нервный сегодня, — изрек Хакс. Он сидел в своем кабинете, окно у него было открыто нараспашку, потому что кондиционер сломался. Кайло, до этого битый час слушавший его разглагольствования на планерке, не горел желанием пообщаться еще. Сказать честно, у него вообще ни к чему сегодня душа не лежала, он никак не мог усидеть на месте. — Тебя наконец-то настиг абстинентный синдром и ты, ко всеобщему облегчению, скоро отправишься в рехаб?  
— Мечтай, — буркнул Кайло. — Что-то ты сам не слишком радостный.  
— Региональное отделение считает, что мы слишком много денег просим на модернизацию. И им не нравится, что темп работы упадет. Я пытался донести до них свою мысль, что, когда оборудование ремонтируют, оно не может работать, но безуспешно.  
— Ну да, ты же не любишь, когда тебя игнорируют?  
— Они не меня игнорируют, а здравый смысл. Я из-за этого нервничаю, потому что если что-то случится, спросят с меня, а не с них. Мне скажут, почему вы молчали, мистер Хакс, почему не обратились в вышестоящие инстанции, — Хакс наконец закурил и добавил, зажав сигарету зубами:  
— Так я, блядь, и сделаю. Прямо сегодня. Директор Сноук меня как минимум выслушает. Может и словечко перед советом замолвит…  
— Или тоже скажет, что ты многого просишь, — не удержался Кайло.  
— Скажи мне, солнышко, что ты знаешь о правилах? Ничего. Я знаю, что правила пишутся кровью идиотов, — ответил Хакс. — А я не идиот, и не хочу вносить свое имя в эту ебучую летопись.  
— И что ж ты сделаешь, если совет директоров не согласится и бюджет урежут? — спросил Рен.  
— Слава богу, что за это отвечаю не я один. Я отвечаю за свой сектор, и в нем все будет идеально, — Хакс подошел к Кайло и ткнул его пальцем в грудь. — И ты уж постарайся для этого тоже.  
— Не дыми на меня, — буркнул Кайло, отбросив его руку. Встал, вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны и пошел к дверям.  
— Может тебе тоже отпуск взять? — спросил Хакс ему в спину. — Как Кеноби.  
Слова Хакса стали лучом света в темной комнате, осветили то, о чем он не думал, но что подспудно грызло его изнутри. Да, он нервничал. Нервничал из-за Кеноби. Потому что что-то подсказывало ему, что на работу она не пришла не потому, что захотела отдохнуть, а потому, что в ее состоянии «отходняки», которые и нормального человека могли размазать по полу тонким слоем, вообще бы ничего от нее не оставили.  
Остановившись в дверях, Кайло повернулся к Хаксу и сказал:  
— Напомни им, что тут пятнадцать лет назад произошло. И почему.  
И вышел.  
«Я подожду до завтра, — сказал себе Кайло. — А сегодня просто позвоню ей, уточню, все ли в порядке».  
А если она не ответит?  
С удивлением Кайло понял, что если она не ответит, то он лично приедет к ней домой.  
На звонок Кеноби не ответила. Автоответчик Кайло проигнорировал, решив, что там и без него достаточно сообщений от беспокоящихся. Вместо того, чтобы дожидаться завтрашнего дня, он сел в машину и поехал к ее дому.  
К вечеру сгустились тучи, поднялся ветер, и стал накрапывать противный мелкий дождь. От асфальта поднимался запах мокрой пыли, от обочин — мокрой травы. Доехав до крошечного домишки, Кайло ненадолго задержался в машине, рассматривая его. Свет не горел. Боже, как же глупо выйдет, если окажется, что она сейчас у этого своего друга или куда-то уехала!  
Выйдя из машины и подойдя к дверям, Кайло долго жал на звонок. Никто не ответил. За тонкими стенами не было слышно движения.  
«Интересно, подаст ли она на меня в суд за взлом, если я объясню, что действовал из благих побуждений?» — подумал Кайло, примеряясь к хлипкой двери. Одного удара бы хватило, чтобы выбить ее, но он сдерживался, настороженно оглядываясь. И не зря — по улице проехала машина и затормозила у съезда дома Кеноби. Из нее вышел парень, тот самый, у которого Кеноби жила. Как почувствовал!  
Должно быть что-то было написано у Рена на лице, потому что парень глянул на Кайло очень подозрительно.  
— Ты что делаешь? — спросил он.  
— Хочу выломать дверь, чтобы узнать, жива там Кеноби или нет, — ответил Кайло честно.  
— Ну, я тоже примерно за тем же приехал, — ответил парень. — Только у меня есть ключи.  
Парень — По Дэмерон, вот как его звали — открыл дверь своими ключами, и они зашли в дом.


	5. Chapter 5

Рей проснулась, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше. Правда сам момент, когда она провалилась в сон, слегка размывался в памяти. Повернув голову, девушка увидела, что рядом на стуле сидел, развалившись, Кайло Рен и со скучающим видом смотрел что-то на экране телефона.  
— Я заснула? — Рей приподнялась на локтях и огляделась. — Где По?  
Кайло вздрогнул от неожиданности, и быстро убрал телефон в карман.  
— Ушел. Я сказал, что останусь, чтобы присмотреть за тобой, — ответил Рен. — Ты, э-э-э, плохо себя чувствовала, я подумал и… — он напряжённо выдохнул. — Дал тебе снотворного.  
— Снотворного? — повторила Рей. — О. Ну… я не в восторге, но, наверное, мне нужно было проспаться. Откуда оно у тебя?  
— Мучился бессонницей пару лет назад, с тех пор осталась почти полная упаковка таблеток, — ответил Рен. — Иногда пользуюсь по мере нужды.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Рей. Оглядев себя, она поняла, что лежит перед малознакомым человеком в абсолютно неподобающем виде: в мятой и не особенно чистой домашней одежде. — Я, пожалуй, пойду в душ. Приведу себя в порядок.  
— Конечно, это же твой дом, — Рен нервно потарабанил пальцами по колену. — Я просто посижу тут.  
Покинув спальню, Рей закрыла за собой дверь и присела на краешек ванной. В ее голове был такой же беспорядок, как и в доме. Она слегка потеряла счёт времени: сколько дней Рей провела дома, сколько тут сидели По и Рен?.. что Рен вообще тут делает?  
Поняв, что ответы на эти вопросы слёту она не найдет, Рей залезла под душ, где горячая вода окончательно привела ее в чувство.  
Вчерашний день — как и позавчерашний, и поза-позавчерашний — ей вспоминать не хотелось.  
…Рей не хотела ничего. Просто остаться лежать в темной комнате, в тишине. Раньше она заставляла себя. Ее заставляли. И Рей сама говорила себе: да, это ради Бена, раз уж решила родить его, то уже нельзя повернуть все назад. Нельзя бросить его.  
А теперь ради чего ей что-то делать?  
На нее навалилась ужасная, всеобъемлющая тоска и апатия. Мир накрыл ее всем весом, миру было плевать на нее. На Бена. Мир был сломан, он был неправильным, а теперь и она сломалась.  
Если бы Рей могла перестать дышать, она бы это сделала. Она отключила звук на телефоне и просто смотрела в потолок. Даже дойти до туалета, выпить воды казалось чем-то невыполнимым. Звуки были приглушенными.  
Поэтому на щелчок замка в двери Рей обратила внимание не сразу. И на шаги. И даже когда ее позвали по имени, ей хотелось остаться лежать в кровати, и подняться ей стоило больших сил.  
— Рей! — раздался голос По, а затем — стук в дверь.  
— По? — Рей потерла щеки. — Что-то случилось?  
— У тебя все в порядке? — спросил По. — Мы можем войти?  
— Да, — рассеянно откликнулась Рей. «Кто „мы“-то?»  
Дверь, скрипнув, приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянул По.  
— Что случилось? — спросила Рей.  
— Беспокоился за тебя, — ответил По. — Вспомнил, что ты рассказывала про шелтер… И подумал, вдруг тебя снова накрыло.  
— Нет, — Рей была не уверена, что так и есть. — Просто немного выпала из жизни.  
— И поэтому на звонки не отвечаешь?  
Рей пожала плечами.  
— Выйдешь к нам? — спросил По.  
— К кому — вам?  
— Тут твой начальник, — сказал По негромко. — Тоже беспокоился, — добавил он ехидно.  
— Что? — Рей уставилась на По, не понимая, не шутит ли он.  
— Говорю как есть.  
Рей снова потерла щеки, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. От мыслей, что к ней притащился ещё и Рен, ей снова стало тоскливо.  
Кажется, она вышла к ним в гостиную. Кажется, По расспрашивал ее о самочувствии, пока Рен слонялся вокруг, как привидение. Потом По предложил сварить ей кофе, но Рей, вместо этого, решила полежать еще немного. А уже потом появился Кайло со стаканом воды и таблеткой. Точно. Так все и было.  
Переодевшись и заколов влажные волосы, чтобы не намочили одежду, Рей вернулась в комнату. Рена там не было, и Рей мысленно понадеялась, что он уже ушел. Быстро застелив постель и открыв окно, чтобы впустить свет и свежий воздух, она вышла в гостиную.  
Кайло Рен был там. Сидел на диване.  
При взгляде на диван в глубине души Рей зашевелилось нечто, похожее на стыд, но она всё ещё была слишком не собрана для проявления подобных чувств.  
Увидев, что Рей вернулась, Кайло встал.  
— Вижу, тебе уже лучше.  
— Да, — Рей кивнула. — Спасибо, что остались со мной.  
— Мне это было несложно.  
— Извините за беспорядок и, — Рей вздохнула, — за нашу прошлую встречу. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Обычно я веду себя более сдержанно.  
Кайло кивнул, а потом поспешно добавил:  
— Да, я понял. Доля моей вины в этом тоже… есть.  
Рей кивнула в ответ, осматриваясь, будто пытаясь среди предметов обстановки отыскать тему для разговора.  
— Может кофе? — предложила она.  
— Было бы прекрасно! — искренне откликнулся Рен.  
— Хорошо, — и Рей, с трудом сдерживая зевоту, отправилась на кухню.  
Кайло, оставшийся один и стоявший прямо, как на параде, тихо чертыхнулся, чувствуя себя идиотом. А потом последовал за ней.

Кайло с трудом разомкнул веки, слушая навязчивую мелодию на телефоне. Теперь решение подняться на час раньше уже не казалось ему таким хорошим, но Кайло упрямо заставил себя сесть, спустить ноги на пол и отправиться в ванную.  
Вчерашняя беседа с Кеноби за чашкой кофе вышла на удивление… удачной. По крайней мере на второй чашке они уже не держались так скованно друг с другом.  
Рей было страшно неловко от того, что Кайло так внезапно и так сильно стал о ней беспокоиться, Кайло было неловко от того, что она воспринимала это исключительно в благородном ключе. Выпроводив Дэмерона, когда Рей уснула, он сидел с ней почти всю ночь. Точнее, когда ему захотелось спать, он просто растянулся на кровати рядом, надеясь, что проснется раньше.  
Пока Дэмерон ещё был дома, Кайло слегка держался в стороне, осматривался. Дом Кеноби был ещё толком не обжит, но это был _ее_ дом, наполненный ее запахом, вещами, говорящими о ее характере и интересах. Кайло остановился, чтобы рассмотреть скромную книжную полку, надолго замер, рассматривая самодельный коллаж из карты на стене и приклеенным к ней фото и вырезками из журналов. Со странным чувством осмотрел прикрепленные к холодильнику магнитами неумелые детские рисунки и аппликации и быстро ушел оттуда.  
Утром они с Рей завели разговор о том, что теперь ей сложнее стало добираться до работы: Кеноби выразила сожаление, что теперь снова придется брать машину в кредит или тренировать ноги.  
Собственно это и положило начало нехитрому плану Кайло.  
И спустя час он стоял на пороге дома Кеноби и звонил в ее дверь. Он знал, что сегодня она собиралась на работу, но его все равно грыз червячок сомнения: а вдруг передумала? Или ночевала в другом месте? Или уже уехала?  
Рей открыла ему дверь, крайне удивленная.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она.  
— Решил подкинуть тебя до работы, — ответил Кайло.  
— Не нужно было, — сказала Рей. — Ты и так слишком много сделал.  
«Да, ты даже не представляешь, сколько», — подумал Кайло.  
— В любом случае, спасибо, — добавила Рей. — Ты не представляешь, какая это мука — добираться отсюда до нужной остановки.  
Потом она предложила Кайло кофе — он отказался — быстро собралась, и они вдвоем вышли под легкий моросящий дождь.  
Небо было подернуто тонкими облаками, сквозь которые пробивались косые утренние лучи, а предметы отбрасывали зыбкие тени. Осень наконец-то начала вступать в свои права, и среди зеленых кущ уже видны были первые проблески золота.  
— Я думаю, — заметила Рей, разбавляя тишину в машине, — что теперь я могу брать больше смен. Я знаю, что Финн давно хотел съездить домой к родителям, и…  
— Об этом в конце месяца поговорим, — отрезал Кайло. — Или с Финном лично беседуй. И помни, что больше работы, чем положено по трудовому законодательству, ты взять не сможешь.  
— Я и не собиралась, — ответила Рей. — Мне нужны деньги хотя бы на залог и первый взнос. За машину. Да и за дом… — Рей нахмурилась. Прошедший месяц, который она хотела бы забыть по вполне понятным причинам, также оставил дыру в ее бюджете, не настолько большую, чтобы впадать в панику, но достаточную, чтобы она приняла решение потратить появившееся свободное время на зарабатывание денег.  
Она теперь совсем не знала, чем заняться.  
— Лучше бы к психологу сходила, — заметил Кайло. Прозвучало сварливо.  
— Психолог тоже хочет денег. А к бесплатному очередь на месяц вперед, — ответила Рей. — Ладно, это неважно. Не забивай голову.  
Остаток пути они проделали в неловком молчании, включив музыку погромче.

К концу смены Кайло извелся, то поглядывая на часы, то глядя на своих подопечных. Дожидаться Кеноби на стоянке казалось ему глупым, подойти к ней при всех… компрометирующим, будто он совершал что-то неподобающее. Да, профсоюз мог прицепиться к тому, что между ними были _отношения_ , но только если бы Кайло вдруг потребовал уволить Рей без объяснения причин. А он наоборот желал, чтобы она как можно больше, и чаще, и ближе была рядом с ним. Но выставлять свой интерес публично он еще был не готов.  
Поэтому вызвав Рей в свой кабинет буквально за пятнадцать минут до конца рабочей смены, Кайло начал с места в карьер, не особо заботясь о предисловиях.  
— У меня есть предложение, — сказал он. — Раз уж мы и возвращаемся вместе…  
— Я слушаю, — сказала Рей ровно, и это подбодрило Рена.  
— Ты напоила меня кофе. Теперь мой черед.  
— Я не очень настроена на посещение шумных мест, — Рей пожала плечами.  
— Можем посидеть в тихом месте, — о, боги, Кайло чувствовал себя таким идиотом, изъясняясь как косноязычный школьник. — У меня дома.  
— Я бы с радостью, — Рей сцепила пальцы в замок, — но не хочу тебя чересчур утруждать.  
— Мне не тяжело, — поспешил заверить ее Кайло.  
— Ладно, — согласилась Рей. — Думаю, от чашки кофе от меня не убудет.  
Воодушевление, заполнившее его, как заполняет шампанское узкий бокал, сложно было описать словами. Пожалуй, что-то такое он чувствовал в старшей школе, когда пытался добиться девушки… Во что он превращается?

Дом Рена был небольшим, но удобным. Двухэтажный, в отличие от дома Рей, компактный, он находился на противоположном конце города, ближе к центру. Здесь по улице постоянно проезжали машины, прохожие спешили по своим делам — ничего похожего на глухой угол, где жила Рей.  
И изнутри дом тоже был удобным, обжитым, хотя и в легком беспорядке. Рен явно не готовился к приходу гостей, поэтому минут десять ему пришлось потратить на скоростную уборку, пока Рей осматривалась. Дом был современным: никаких отстающих обоев в дурацкий цветочек, кривых откосов, на полу вместо ковролина — дерево приятного оттенка, минимум мебели.  
Рей здесь нравилось.  
— А тут уютно, — заметила она. — Я совсем по другому представляла твой дом.  
— Все черное? — угадал Кайло, пинком загоняя под диван футболку и надеясь, что Рей этого не заметила.  
— Ну, да, вроде того, — Рей кивнула.  
Впрочем, в этом доме было достаточно черного: полки на стенах, длинный диван перед телевизором, высокая барная стойка, выполнявшая роль стола на кухне. Рей уселась на один из стульев, подперев кулаками подбородок и с любопытством оглядываясь, а Кайло замер перед полками, рассматривая их содержимое.  
— Итак, кофе, — задумчиво сказал Рен.  
«И сейчас выяснится, что кофе нет», — подумала Рей. Но вместо этого Кайло спросил:  
— Тебе какой?  
— Черный, не очень крепкий, — ответила Рей. — И без сахара.  
Когда кофеварка зажужжала, Кайло уселся напротив нее, рассматривая Рей так пристально, что у нее свело солнечное сплетение от неясного чувства, которое она испытывала — смесь волнения и, почему-то, страха. В ярком верхнем свете глаза Рена казались еще темнее, чем обычно, почти черными, гипнотическими.  
Странное молчание затягивалось.  
— Начало нашего… близкого знакомства было не слишком подобающим, — заметила Рей, чтобы заполнить возникшую паузу.  
— Я понимаю, — поспешно ответил Кайло, и он говорил честно, — мне хотелось бы это исправить.  
Он протянул руку через стол и накрыл ладонь Рей своей.  
Рей почувствовала, что совершенно неуместно краснеет, но тут запищала кофеварка, и Рену пришлось оставить в покое ее руку и налить им кофе.  
— Ты живёшь один? — спросила Рей, принимая кружку у него из рук — черную, разумеется.  
— Да, как видишь, — ответил Рен, снова усаживаясь напротив. Надпись на его кружке, такой же черной, как и у нее, гласила «Join to the Dark Side».  
— Глупый вопрос. Я имела в виду… — Рей осеклась. — Тебе не скучно? Одному.  
— Да как-то… не очень, — удивлённо ответил Кайло. Правда, непрошеная мысль, пришла ему в голову: разве не от скуки он закидывается всякой дрянью? Нет, точно не от скуки.  
— А мне кажется, я совсем разучилась жить одна, — задумчиво заметила Рей. — Сначала в университете снимала комнату с подругой, потом… Бен появился, потом мы жили у По. Я не знаю, чем занять себя. Дома так тихо.  
— Это пройдет, — сказал Кайло. — В конце концов все проходит.  
Разговор приобретал какую-то мрачную окраску, и Рен поспешил перевести тему:  
— Можно спросить кое-что?  
— Да?  
— Откуда твои предки родом? Я имею в виду, что твоя фамилия, она… необычная, — Кайло пожал плечами.  
— Да, — Рей улыбнулась. — Знаешь, а ведь она должна была звучать иначе. Когда мой дед приехал в Америку, у него был старый паспорт на имя Оби ван Кеноби. Но когда он получал новый паспорт, сделали ошибку, и в графе «фамилия» написали просто Кеноби, а в графе «имя» — Оби Ван. И он так и не исправил эту ошибку. Решил, что просто Кеноби звучит не так тяжеловесно, — Рей отпила кофе. — И это все, что я знаю о своей фамилии.  
Она совсем не ожидала, что Кайло на это ответит:  
— Мой дед знал его. Оби Вана.  
— Да? — удивленно спросила Рей.  
 — Откуда?  
— Да. Они работали вместе, — пояснил Кайло. — Поэтому я… удивился, когда услышал твою фамилию в первый раз, я знал, что она местная. У меня даже остались их фотографии, где они вдвоем, мой дед и твой. Могу принести их, если ты подождёшь.  
— Конечно, — живо откликнулась Рей. Кайло встал из-за стола, и направился к лестнице, под которой была небольшая кладовая. Уже оттуда донесся его голос:  
— А у вас разве не осталось фотографий?  
— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Ни одной. Потеряли наверное, когда переезжали.  
Кайло вернулся из кладовки, неся небольшую картонную коробку, мятую и со сбитыми углами.  
— Увез из родительского дома, — пояснил он. — Хотели выкинуть.  
— Зачем? — удивленно спросила Рей.  
Кайло пожал плечами. Поставив коробку на стол, он порылся в ней и достал бумажный пакет, подписанный полустершимся карандашом. Рей разглядела только некоторые даты — пятидесятые годы.  
А в пакете были фотографии: некоторые пожелтели, некоторые были с изломами и загнутыми уголками, черно-белые. Рей с любопытством перебирала их: вот ее дед, еще молодой, и мужчина рядом с ним, высокий, со шрамом на лице.  
— Так интересно, — заметила девушка. — А ты немного похож на деда.  
— Я знаю, — в голосе Кайло явно зазвучала гордость.  
— А это где? Это что — завод? — удивилась Рей. — Ого, да это прямо семейный бизнес!  
— Других-то дел здесь нет, — резонно заметил Кайло. Рей кивнула и спросила:  
— Это все фотографии?  
— Нет, там есть еще, но твоего деда там нет, — ответил Кайло. — Семейные фото.  
— Я хочу посмотреть, — попросила Рей, и неожиданно хихикнула:  
— Когда еще выдастся случай посмотреть на нашего сурового начальника в нежном возрасте.  
— Так это и был твой план? — спросил Кайло, искоса поглядывая на неё.  
— Конечно, — ответила Рей, смеясь. — Причем с самого начала!  
Кайло тоже улыбнулся, а потом оперся о столешницу руками, наклонился к Рей и поцеловал ее, и Рей, удивленная этим, сначала замерла, а потом ответила на его поцелуй. Ее рука скользнула по шее Кайло к волосам, зарываясь в них, и Кайло, выдохнув, наклонился еще ниже, желая только одного: обхватить Кеноби, прижать к себе и не отпускать.  
Как же он ждал этого — и сам не мог поверить, какой радостью его может наполнить такая простая вещь, каким волнительным может быть обычный поцелуй. Словно он наконец-то смог приладить заплату на странное пустое место в районе груди.  
И тем неприятнее было, когда Рей неожиданно отстранилась. Опустив глаза, она нервно провела рукой по волосам и негромко кашлянула.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил Кайло. Собственный голос показался ему чересчур хриплым.  
— Извини, мне не кажется, что сейчас подходящее время, — Рей пожала плечами, по-прежнему избегая смотреть на него. — И уже поздно, надо ещё на автобус успеть. Спасибо за кофе, и за фотографии…  
— Если хочешь, можешь остаться, — слова сорвались с его языка быстрее, чем он смог себя остановить. — Я имел в виду просто переночевать. Или я довезу тебя…  
— Нет, — Рей улыбнулась, наконец-то посмотрев на него. — Я лучше прогуляюсь. Надо проветрить голову.  
Она встала, натянула куртку, привычным движением закинула сумку на плечо и решительно направилась к входной двери. Уже стоя в дверях, Рей обернулась и мягко сказала:  
— До завтра.  
И ушла в ночь, накинув капюшон куртки на голову и сунув руки поглубже в карманы, оставив Кайло глупо смотреть ей вслед с обжигающим до боли чувством в груди, будто он только что опять облажался.

Выйдя из дома Кайло Рена, Рей медленно пошла к остановке. Без машины в их городе было очень сложно передвигаться, но сейчас Рей скорее радовала перспектива пройтись, несмотря на холодную погоду. Ее путь, довольно долгий, причудливо вился, огибая местную церковь. Проходя мимо, Рей уставилась на нее. Теперь, когда девушка осталась одна, щемящее тяжелое чувство в груди вновь начало брать верх. Может действительно стоило остаться у Рена? Глупо, но что ей еще одна глупость! Лишь бы не чувствовать этой пустоты…  
Порыв ветра подтолкнул ее в спину, и Рей сделала нерешительный шаг вперед, а потом еще один.  
В конце концов, люди находят здесь утешение. Может быть и у нее получится?  
И Рей направила свои стопы к церкви, вход которой освещали мягким желтым цветом несколько фонарей.  
Войдя, Рей сразу поняла, что пришла сюда зря. Небольшое помещение было заполнено примерно наполовину, у крошечного алтаря дрожали огоньки свечей, воздух после сырой улицы казался душным. Рей остановилась не зная, уйти ли, пройти ли вперед и сесть на одну из скамеек. И дождаться того, чего здесь ждут эти люди. Проповеди?  
— Ищете кого-то? — раздался хрипловатый голос рядом с ней. Рей обернулась, и увидела немолодого мужчину, одетого в потрепанную и местами не очень чистую одежду. Он зарос гутой бородой, но его глаза на загорелом лице были на удивления ясными, небесно-голубого цвета.  
Рей обратила внимание, что на столе в углу стоят несколько плотно закрытых контейнеров, должно быть с едой. Возможно, мужчина ждал здесь именно момента, когда ее будут раздавать.  
— Нет я… — Рей осеклась. — Я не знаю, зачем пришла сюда. Просто…  
— Просто вам нужно немного покоя? — предположил мужчина.  
— Похоже на то, — ответила Рей.  
— Вы не местная? — спросил он. — Я почти всех тут знаю, а ваше лицо мне незнакомо.  
— Местная, — ответила Рей. — Просто уезжала надолго.  
— А. Что-то произошло? С вами?  
— Наверное я схожу с ума, — ответила Рей. — Мой… близкий человек погиб и я… Я делаю странные вещи, и в голову мне приходят странные мысли. Все не так, как должно быть.  
Мужчина уставился на нее задумчиво.  
— Возможно, вам нужно просто отдохнуть. Или наоборот поработать в другом месте. Человеку всегда нужно время, чтобы разобраться в себе, и каждый делает это по своему. А может быть вам просто указало на это место провидение.  
— Какое провидение?  
— Или интуиция.  
— Нет, я думаю, что я ошиблась, — сказала Рей. — Это место явно не для меня. Но спасибо за советы.  
— Пусть так, — сказал мужчина. — Но я уверяю вас, тут разливают прекрасный чай на травах, если у вас нет аллергии, то это лучшее средство в такую погоду. Если не хотите находиться здесь, можете выйти. Но чай отменный.  
— Знаете, от чая я не откажусь, — ответила Рей. Мужчина кивнул ей и направился к скучающей женщине, сидящей с вязанием на коленях возле стола с едой. Женщина выслушала просьбу нового знакомого Рей и кивнула — похоже, что она хорошо его знала. И мужчина вернулся к Рей, держа в руках два стакана.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Рей, забирая стакан.  
Она бросила несколько смятых купюр в чашку для пожертвований и вышла держа в руках стаканчик. Чай сквозь тонкий пластик обжигал пальцы, и Рей рада была выйти наружу. Ветер, ударивший ей в лицо, взбодрил ее, и она отхлебнула чая. Чай действительно оказался очень вкусный.  
— Куда вы сейчас? — спросил мужчина. Он двигался так неслышно, что если бы не скрип двери за спиной, Рей бы не заподозрила, что он там.  
— К остановке, — ответила девушка.  
— Я могу проводить вас? — спросил мужчина. — Меня зовут Люк.  
— Рей, — представилась Рей. — Конечно. Надеюсь, что вы не маньяк. Хотя, честно говоря… я не удивлюсь, если вы им окажетесь.  
— Почему? — спросил Люк, спускаясь вместе с ней по ступеням.  
— Я не очень удачлива, — поделилась Рей. Вот же странность! Почему-то говорить с этим человеком ей было гораздо легче и проще. Проще чем поделиться с По, Финном или Джесс! А ведь, казалось бы, кому, как не им знать ее, они бы точно смогли оказать ей поддержку.  
«Они и так сделали больше, чем достаточно», — подумала Рей.  
— Удача — понятие относительное, — заметил Люк.  
— Не в моем случае, — ответила Рей.  
— Кто он был, этот близкий человек? — спросил мужчина. — Если не хотите, не отвечайте.  
— Да нет, почему, — Рей снова отпила чая, чувствуя, как горячая жидкость обжигает язык и губы. — Это был мой сын.  
— О! — Люк склонил голову. — Мне жаль. Это тяжело.  
— Да, — сказала Рей. — И… — она перевела дух. — Расскажите о себе. Я ведь вас отвлекла…  
— Вы меня не отвлекли, — ответил Люк.  
— Но вы же… — Рей замялась, пытаясь как можно более деликатно сформулировать фразу «Вы же бездомный и сегодня останетесь без ужина из-за меня».  
— Я, выражаясь казенным языком, лицо без определенного места жительства, — закончил Люк за нее. — Сквоттер. Живу в одном из заброшенных домов. Его продают под снос и никак не продадут: даже банк отказался его выкупать. Он находится на границе двух владений, очень старый земельный спор, когда территория завода и санитарная зона вокруг него были меньше.  
— Ого, — озадаченно сказала Рей.  
— И не переживайте насчет еды, в церкви меня знают, а Эм Джей наверняка оставит для меня немного.  
Рей не знала, кто такой (или такая) Эм Джей, но слова сквоттера ее слегка успокоили.  
— А вы давно там живете? — спросила она. — В сквоте?  
— Порядочно, — ответил Люк. — Тяжело бывает без электричества, но я справляюсь. Лучше уж так, чем жить в приюте.  
Рей помолчала, не зная, как на это ответить.  
— У вас есть семья? — спросила она.  
— Сестра, — ответил Люк. — Живет в другом городе, мы не поддерживаем связь, — он замялся, а потом добавил огорченно:  
— Я не поддерживаю.  
«И это не удивительно», — подумала Рей.  
Может быть, он пьяница? Но внешне вроде не похож. Вообще, если бы не одежда и запущенный внешний вид, Рей бы в жизни не подумала, что этот человек бездомный и ходит столоваться к церкви: у него была правильная чистая речь, как у профессора, и абсолютно ясный взгляд.  
— Думаете, не алкоголик ли я? — угадал Люк. — Или наркоман? Или сумасшедший?  
— Вы это сказали, не я, — заметила Рей.  
— Первые два утверждения неверны, что касается последнего, то лично мои границы определения нормальности сильно размыты. Но в медицинском смысле я здоров… по крайней мере был здоров восемь лет назад, я тогда последний раз был у врача.  
— Как же вы живете? Один, — сказала Рей. — А если что-то случится?  
— Я подрабатываю по случаю. В приюте не обязательно оставаться на ночь, там могут помочь с работой. У меня есть знакомые. А если что-то случится — значит так тому и быть.  
— Вы фаталист?  
— Думаю, да.  
— Мне хотелось бы быть фаталистом. Мне кажется, им проще воспринимать вещи, которые нельзя изменить, — задумчиво сказала Рей. — Но вы верующий?  
— Думаю, да, — повторил Люк. — Но, будьте уверены, преподобный так не считает.  
— А что вас подтолкнуло к такой жизни? — спросила Рей. — Вы дауншифтер? Или у вас что-то случилось?  
— Что-то случилось, — ответил Люк. — И очень многие вещи, которые я считал для себя важными, обесценились. Моя работа, убеждения… В чем-то я был немного похож на вас: совершал странные вещи, и в голову мне приходили странные мысли. Я до сих пор так делаю — и мысли приходят тоже, но теперь я, хотя бы, с этим в ладах.  
— Вот как, — заметила Рей. — Хоть бросай все и иди к вам… в сквот. Может быть я тоже научусь быть с собой в ладах.  
— Приходите, — улыбнулся Люк. — В гости. Гости у меня бывают редко. Обещаю не убивать вас, не сдавать на органы ну и… всякое такое, что обычно делают подозрительные личности живущие на отшибе.  
— Хорошо, — Рей улыбнулась ему в ответ. — Спасибо за чай. Нужно будет узнать рецепт.  
Вдалеке мигнул фарами автобус, и Рей, извинившись, бросилась к остановке бегом. Она успела как раз вовремя, чтобы заскочить в закрывающиеся двери, и села возле окна. Автобус быстро промчался мимо Люка, все еще стоявшего на тротуаре, на секунду осветив его светом из окон, и Рей повернулась, провожая его фигуру глазами, пока она не скрылась в темноте.


	6. Chapter 6

— Мудак! — буркнул Кайло раздраженно и посигналил разворачивающемуся грузовику, перегородившему всю дорогу. — Ты разметку видел или в глаза долбишься?  
Его настроение уже с утра было отвратительным. Или даже с вечера.  
После того как Рей внезапно сорвалась с места и ушла пешком, Кайло некоторое время рассеянно бродил по дому: поставил чашки в посудомоечную машину, подобрал треклятую футболку, чтобы не донести ее до корзины и уронить в кресло.  
А потом он разозлился. Какого хрена?  
Почему он так пытается понравиться Кеноби? Это же очевидно, что ей это все не по душе. Они перепихнулись, вот и все. Ладно, это произошло дважды.  
Не о чем думать.  
Почему вообще его это беспокоит?  
Просто нужно отвлечься. Он слишком зациклился на ней и на какой-то безумной идее исправить то, что теперь не имело никакого значения. Все. С сегодняшнего дня он ни минуты не будет думать о Кеноби. Не будет пытаться встретиться с ней вне работы. Не будет делать ничего. Просто разгребет уже бардак у себя дома и доделает дела, которые давно пора доделать. Несколько таблеток из заначки подняли ему настроение, и заснул Кайло довольно поздно. Проснувшись утром, он понял, что по-прежнему ненавидит весь свет, может быть не так сильно, как раньше, но все же.  
Грузовик наконец развернулся, освободив полосу, и Кайло поехал вперед к съезду на заправку.  
Он вешал пистолет на место, когда почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд и обернулся. У входа на автомойку стоял По Дэмерон.  
— Привет! — окликнул он Кайло.  
— Привет, — нелюбезно отозвался Кайло, сумрачно глядя на Дэмерона. Он был последним человеком, которого Кайло хотелось бы сейчас видеть. Черт, да ему никого не хотелось бы видеть, и он откровенно наслаждался одиночеством в машине перед тем, как приехать на работу! Дэмерон же не собирался ограничиться вежливым приветствием. Сунув руки в карманы, он размашистой и в то же время ленивой походкой приблизился к Кайло.  
— Как жизнь?  
— Нормально.  
— Как Рей?  
А вот это уже было удивительно.  
— Насколько мне известно неплохо, — ответил Кайло. — А вы с ней не созванивались? Не встречались?  
— У меня были дела, а она сама мне не звонила, — Дэмерон огляделся, будто заправка, колонки и машины вокруг стали вдруг невероятно интересными. — Слушай…  
— Что? — спросил Кайло. — У меня тоже дела.  
— Поаккуратнее с ней, ладно, — сказал Дэмерон, посмотрев ему в глаза. — Все-таки у нее сейчас непростая ситуация.  
— Хорошо, — сдержанно ответил Кайло, давя желание огрызнуться.  
В каком плане он должен был быть поаккуратнее? Он - начальник, она - подчиненная, вот и все. У них ничего такого не было. Ничего _такого_. В основном по ее вине. Не по его. Хренов Дэмерон, и нужно тебе было встретиться именно сейчас? — Что-то еще?  
— Нет, — Дэмерон улыбнулся, блеснув белыми зубами. — Просто хотел сказать «привет». Если увидишь Рей раньше меня, передай ей… его. Обними ее что ли.  
— Обязательно, — сухо сказал Кайло. — Прямо на рабочем месте.  
— Я думаю, это пойдет на пользу рабочей атмосфере, — Дэмерон улыбнулся еще шире. — Ладно, бывай, друг.  
«Друг». Иди ты нахуй.  
Когда Кайло сел в машину и завел мотор, он заметил краем глаза, что Дэмерон все еще наблюдает за ним. И такое пристальное внимание Кайло совершенно не радовало. 

Рабочий день прошел без происшествий и на удивление тихо. Они с Кеноби столкнулись в коридоре, она мягко ему улыбнулась, Кайло изобразил некое подобие улыбки, помня о своем твердом решении воспринимать ее только как работника. Вот и все общение.  
Вечером, вернувшись домой, измотанный недосыпом, Кайло заснул на диване, под бормотание какого-то вечернего шоу. Разбудила его вибрация телефона в кармане. Кайло нажал на вызов, даже не глядя на номер и сонно спросил:  
— Да?  
В трубке раздался шорох и какой-то невнятный звук.  
— Да, я слушаю, — сказал Кайло. — Кто это?  
— Привет, К-кайло.  
Спросонья он даже не мог узнать голос, поэтому автоматически ответил:  
— Привет.  
— Извини, что звоню так поздно. Я тебя не разбудила?  
— Нет, нет, — наконец-то он узнал ее, и сон тут же слетел. Кайло резко сел на диване, нащупал пульт и выключил звук. — Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, просто… — насколько он мог судить по голосу Рей, _что-то_ все-таки случилось. — Ты не против немного поболтать?  
— Нет, — Кайло потер глаза. — О чем?  
— О чем угодно, — снова этот невнятный звук, напоминающий всхлип. Скорее всего это он и есть. Мать твою. Мать твою!  
— М-м-м… Ладно. Я… Я видел сегодня Дэмерона, — сказал Кайло первое, что пришло ему на ум. — Он передавал привет. Беспокоится о тебе.  
— А, спасибо. Надо будет… — Рей тяжело вздохнула в трубку. — Я звонила По, но он не ответил, а Финн сегодня отсыпается. Мне некому больше позвонить.  
Кайло почувствовал себя очень странно. Будто сердце вдруг замерло, пропустив удар.  
— Извини, — повторила Рей.  
— Не извиняйся, — сказал Кайло. — Что за… Почему ты все время извиняешься?  
— Прости, просто мне так… Мне так плохо, — Рей снова всхлипнула, и Кайло мысленно проклял себя. — Давай просто поговорим.  
— Я могу приехать, — быстро сказал Рен.  
Рей не раздумывала. Услышав ее короткое «приезжай», Кайло подорвался с места, на ходу натягивая обувь, при этом не выпуская телефон. Конечно, когда он сел за руль, телефон все же пришлось выпустить, и Кайло ехал, превышая установленный в городской черте лимит скорости, пролетев через городок за рекордно короткое время.  
Рей сидела на веранде, когда Кайло подъехал. Она уже успокоилась и, кутаясь в плед, с мрачным видом пила кофе.  
— Спасибо, что приехал, — сказала она, когда Кайло подошел к ней. — Кажется я слегка расклеилась, но теперь все в норме.  
— Точно? — усомнился Рен.  
Рей кивнула.  
— Не стоило мне тебя будить.  
— Теперь уже поздно об этом думать, — Кайло сел на веранду рядом с ней. В одной футболке на улице было прохладно. Рей заметила, что он ежится, и стянув половину пледа, накинула на него.  
— Я думал… — начал Кайло, но не закончил. В голове царил сумбур. С утра он думал игнорировать существование Рей Кеноби. А когда она позвонила ему, вдруг выяснилось, что ему совершенно не все равно. И теперь, когда она сидит рядом, спокойная, и, кажется, совсем не рада его видеть — что ему делать?  
Рей вздохнула.  
— Дом давит, он такой… пустой, — сказала она, мрачно глядя в темноту. Ее голос сухой, спокойный и какой-то отстраненный резал слух. — Все в нем связано с Беном. Мне говорили, что я должна отпустить, но я не могу. Сегодня… — Рей не закончила, но Кайло и так знал, какое сегодня число.  
— Надо уехать, — сказала Рей негромко. — Иначе я с ума сойду.  
— Куда? — Кайло встрепенулся.  
— Да куда глаза глядят, — ответила Рей. — Прямо по дороге и подальше отсюда, — она взглянула на Кайло. — Примешь мое заявление об уходе задним числом?  
— Не обязательно уезжать, — сказал Кайло неловко. — Можно просто сменить обстановку.  
Рей посмотрела на него, невесело усмехнувшись.  
— У Дэмерона ненамного лучше. Да и я ему уже глаза намозолила.  
— Поехали ко мне, — сказал Рен.  
Рей помолчала. Кайло сидел, не замечая, что нервно распускает нитки на краешке пледа.  
— Поехали, — Рей пожала плечами. — Я только сумку возьму.  
Она встала, выпутавшись из пледа и зашла в дом. Кайло остался сидеть на веранде, сгребя плед на себя.  
Небо нависало над ним, низкое, притиснутое тучами к земле. Ветер пронизывал насквозь, свистел в балках, гонял сухие листья. Кайло отстраненно подумал о том, что скоро Хэллоуин. Наряды, вечеринки, вся эта ерунда. Возможно где-то в другой вселенной, где у него не было проблем, он мог бы просто взять и вытащить Кеноби куда-то, и она бы согласилась без этих… сложностей.  
Сзади скрипнули половицы под ногами Рей. Выйдя, она заперла дверь и посмотрела на Кайло сверху вниз.  
— Плед можешь оставить, — сказала Рей с улыбкой. — Если, конечно, у тебя дома не острая нехватка пледов.  
— Лишний плед никогда не помешает, — Кайло поднялся с веранды, отряхнул штаны, повесил плед на перила и сделал приглашающий жест. — Идем.  
По дороге они почти не разговаривали, и в этот раз Кайло не гнал так быстро, а скорее наоборот, вел излишне аккуратно.  
Войдя в дом, они сразу поднялись на второй этаж, не задерживаясь внизу. Рей оглядывалась, с любопытством рассматривая длинную череду небольших черно-белых фотографий в рамках, и Кайло поспешно отвлек ее, сказав:  
— Это ванная, — он указал на одну дверь, а потом на другую, — а это моя комната. А это гостевая.  
Открыв дверь Кайло включил свет. Лампочка не желала включаться, но, поморгав, все же разгорелась, освещая скромную обстановку. В эту комнату Кайло почти не заходил, необжитость чувствовалась во всем: и в почти полном отсутствии мебели, и в плотно закрытых окнах и опущенных шторах. Постель была застелена и укрыта покрывалом, но в воздухе отчетливо пахло пылью.  
— Тут редко остаются гости. Проветрить бы надо…  
— Я проветрю, — Рей кивнула и, бросив сумку на тумбочку, подошла к окну.  
— Располагайся, — Кайло вздохнул, чувствуя себя так, будто он сам тут гость. — Я пойду…  
Он задержался в дверях, глядя, как Рей, расстилает постель и негромко сказал:  
— Спокойной ночи.  
Рей подняла на него взгляд и улыбнулась слегка растерянно:  
— И тебе.  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, Кайло прикрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. Ему казалось, что он теперь не заснет. Рен лег в кровать, посмотрел на часы и тихо выругался: если он опять будет лежать без сна, лучше уж совсем не ложиться. Однако сон пришел, стоило только повернуться на бок и закрыть глаза.  
Уже в глубокой дреме Кайло уловил щелчок замка. Он подумал, что это часть начавшего сниться сна, но матрас прогнулся под чужим весом, а потом под его одеяло проскользнула Рей. Она обвила его рукой и прижалась лбом к его спине, и Кайло окончательно и блаженно вырубился.

Проснувшись утром под писк будильника и никого в своей кровати не обнаружив, Кайло решил, что визит Рей ему приснился. Возможно и его поездка на другой край города тоже?  
Постучав в спальню Рей, Кайло не услышал ни звука — может быть она еще спала. Или ее действительно там не было. Умывшись, он спустился вниз и был приятно удивлен, обнаружив что на кухне его ждет завтрак. В остальном же не было ни единого признака, что в доме был еще кто-то кроме него.  
Он благополучно прикончил завтрак и пил кофе, когда на лестнице раздались шаги, и в кухню вошла Рей.  
— Доброе утро! — поприветствовала его она. — Я вчера совсем забыла взять обычную одежду. Видимо так и придется домой идти в футболке и трениках.  
— Уже? — слово сорвалось у Кайло с губ само собой.  
— Рано или поздно я бы туда отправилась, — ответила Рей со смешком.  
Опомнившись, Кайло спросил:  
— Как спалось?  
— Хорошо. Заснула почти мгновенно.  
— Хорошо, — отозвался Кайло эхом. — Спасибо за завтрак. Последний раз, когда мне кто-то готовил был ещё в школе.  
— Серьезно? — удивилась Рей. Она присела напротив Кайло и подперла подбородок рукой, глядя на него.  
— Абсолютно. Я сам себе готовил лет с двенадцати. Родители уезжали рано утром, а дядя, который со мной иногда оставался, поощрял самостоятельность.  
— Тогда наслаждайся подвернувшимся случаем, — Рей посмотрела на часы. — Я так полагаю, ты уже не успеешь подкинуть меня домой.  
— Ты можешь остаться, — сказал Кайло. — На сколько захочешь.  
— Не стоит… — начала Рей, но он ее не слушал — встал из-за стола, вышел в холл, пошарил на полке для одежды и нашел запасной ключ.  
Вернувшись на кухню, Кайло протянул его Рей.  
— Вот, — сказал он. — Держи.  
— Как-то чересчур серьезно, — заметила Рей, взяв ключ. Она повернулась к Кайло и слезла со стула, взвешивая ключ в руках.  
— Ну, я же не могу запереть тебя здесь, правильно? — хотя какая-то его часть считала такой вариант вполне себе приемлемым и даже приятным.  
— Да, — Рей кивнула. — Я обязательно его верну.  
«Можешь оставить себе», — подумал Кайло.  
Рей сунула ключ в карман и посмотрела на него. Вновь повисла пауза. Кайло рассматривал ее, будто видел в первый раз. Рей отвела взгляд и шутливо заметила:  
— Опять неловкое молчание.  
Кайло протянул руку и, подцепив пальцем подбородок, заставил ее поднять голову. Рей послушно подчинилась, глядя на него с легким удивлением.  
Кайло навис над ней, уперевшись руками в столешницу по обеим сторонам от Рей. Она не отрываясь глядела на него, ее глаза были широко распахнуты, и Кайло казалось, что он может увидеть в ее зрачках свое отражение. Он припал к ее губам в жадном, требовательном желании забрать себе все. Рей выдохнула ему в рот, схватившись за ткань его футболки, и Кайло углубил поцелуй, подхватил ее и усадил на столешницу. Не было в этот момент ничего желаннее ее губ, ее кожи, ощущения бьющейся под пальцами жилки, когда Кайло провел рукой по шее Рей.  
Хотя, если подумать, было.  
Собственническим движением Кайло запустил руки под ее свободную футболку, задрал ее, вздернув ткань почти до плеч. Он поцеловал Рей в шею, коснулся губами тонких ключиц и опустился к груди, вырвав у Рей вздох лишь одним легким прикосновением.  
Нащупав застёжку ее лифчика, Кайло завозился с крючками, не прекращая целовать нежную кожу.  
— Разве тебе не нужно на работу? — спросила Рей, осторожно отстраняя его от себя и вопросительно глядя на него исподлобья.  
— Нужно, к сожалению, — ответил Кайло, с неудовольствием подчинившись. Время его действительно поджимало. — Так ты ещё будешь здесь, когда я вернусь?  
Рей одернула футболку, задумчиво посмотрела на него и сказала:  
— Буду.

Вернувшись домой, Кайло подсознательно ожидал, что Рей там не будет, и даже почувствовал странное печальное облегчение, увидев, что света в окнах нет.  
Но он ошибался. Горела единственная лампа у дивана, а Рей сидела на нем, поставив рядом коробку с фотографиями. Она переоделась в джинсы и рубашку — должно быть съездила домой и вернулась.  
_Она вернулась к нему._  
— Я здесь похозяйничала, — сказала Рей извиняющимся тоном. — Просто мне было интересно ещё раз посмотреть на те фотографии. Да и ваши семейные тоже… Интересные, — Рей улыбнулась и продемонстрировала Кайло одну из фотографий. — Это ведь ты?  
— Да, — сказал Кайло сконфуженно. — Знал бы — спрятал бы ее подальше.  
— Ой, тут нет ничего такого! — фыркнула Рей. — Просто детская фотография… Забавно, — добавила она. — Мне сейчас все дети напоминают Бена… Я не собираюсь впадать в истерику, — Рей предупредительно вскинула руки. — Просто… наблюдение.  
— Ладно, ты досматривай фотки, а я закажу что-нибудь поесть. Или можем съездить куда-нибудь.  
Рей пожала плечами и сказала:  
— Выбирай ты.  
— Ладно, — Кайло задумался на минуту, а потом подошёл к Рей и протянул ей руку. И когда она приняла ее, отложив в сторону фотографии и поднявшись, Кайло притянул девушку к себе, заключив в объятья. Если бы он прочел об этом где-то, то наверняка бы посчитал крайне глупым просто стоять и глядеть друг другу в глаза, но в реальности все было совсем по-другому, естественно. Правильно. И целовать Рей тоже было естественно, как дыхание.  
Кайло чувствовал себя потрясающе, но сформулировать, в чем это ощущение состояло, он смог лишь много позже, уже ночью: ощущение, будто он наконец сделал что-то как надо.


	7. Chapter 7

Подъехав к церкви, Рей ненадолго задержалась за рулем, раздумывая. А потом решительно вылезла и пошла внутрь. Сейчас там было пусто, и Рей пошла, оглядываясь, надеясь найти хоть кого-нибудь, кому можно задать вопрос.  
— Вы что-то хотели?  
Это была та женщина, что вязала, сидя возле бесплатной еды, когда Рей была здесь в прошлый раз. Теперь же в ее руках была швабра, и с ней в руках женщина выглядела, как рыцарь, готовый защищать родной замок, и поглядывала на Рей столь же по-рыцарски сурово.  
— Да, — ответила Рей. — Сюда приходит один человек, его зовут Люк. Бородатый, одежда не самая новая, — она посмотрела женщине в глаза. — Вы не знаете, где он живет?  
— Знаю, — ответила женщина. Ее взгляд по-прежнему был подозрительным и чуточку равнодушным. — Зачем он вам?  
— Мы разговорились, он пригласил меня в гости, но я не успела узнать адрес — нужно было бежать на автобус, — честно ответила Рей.  
Женщина выслушала ее, кивнула и сказала:  
— Если у вас есть карта, проще будет отметить на ней. Но могу и на словах объяснить. И, раз уж вы туда направляетесь, не могли бы вы передать ему кое-что, мисс?  
— Конечно, — ответила Рей.  
Женщина ненадолго ушла, а потом вернулась со свертком из упаковочной бумаги, перевязанном бечевкой.  
— Смотрите внимательно, — сказала женщина, рассматривая карту на телефоне Рей. — Вот эта дорога тупиковая. Не доезжая до конца, сворачиваете направо возле водонапорной башни и едете прямо. Там старая гравийная дорога, вроде бы ее не размыло.  
— А потом? — спросила Рей.  
— Там нет других домов, — ответила женщина. — Не ошибетесь.  
Рей забрала сверток, поблагодарила ее и вышла.  
Люк действительно жил почти возле самого завода. Пока Рей ехала по дороге, не отмеченной на карте, она получила хорошую возможность полюбоваться на завод и его отражение в длинном и узком озере, вытянувшемся вдоль дороги. Она проехала знак, извещающий, что здесь начинается санитарная зона, и уже потом увидела дом.  
Он стоял у самого озера. Должно быть тут были сонмища комаров летом, но сейчас воздух был чист и прохладен. Частично дом скрывали высокие развесистые ивы. Остановившись возле одной из них, Рей увидела покосившийся почтовый ящик, в котором уже давно не бывало писем, старую табличку, которая выцвела настолько, что невозможно было понять, что раньше там было написано.  
Взяв сумку, Рей вылезла из машины и огляделась.  
Кругом — ни души, лишь гудит завод, квакают лягушки и шелестят камыши. Рей дошла до дверей: внутренняя дверь открыта, сквозь вторую — раму, обитую сеткой от насекомых с заклеенными кусками скотча прорехами, можно разглядеть узкий холл и светлый проход какой-то комнаты. Девушка постучала, но никто не откликнулся.  
— Эй! — позвала она. — Есть кто дома?  
Ей никто не ответил.  
— Ау! — крикнула Рей.  
— Да? — повернувшись на голос, Рей увидела своего нового знакомого. Он вышел из-за дома, одетый в старую рубашку, грязные джинсы и сапоги.  
— Здравствуйте, — ответила девушка. — В церкви сказали, где вы живете. И попросили меня вам кое-что передать, — она торопливо полезла в сумку.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Люк. — Да вы проходите, здесь не заперто. Я сейчас вернусь.  
— А чем вы заняты? — спросила Рей. Люк улыбнулся, неожиданно тепло, и ответил:  
— Посадками.  
— Можно посмотреть?  
На заднем дворе у сквоттера был разбит крошечный огород. Под дождевыми стоками были установлены бочки, поодаль от дома стояли ящики с компостом.  
— Вы правда кормитесь с этого? — спросила Рей, обводя рукой грядки.  
— Если бы кормился, стал бы ходить к церкви? — ответил Люк вопросом на вопрос. — Нет, но это вносит разнообразие в мое меню.  
— А чем вы еще занимаетесь?  
— Иногда подрабатываю: где-то нужны сезонные рабочие, да и в приюте всегда могут помочь с поиском дела, — Люк склонился над бочкой, зачерпывая оттуда пластиковой чашкой и поливая себе на руки. — Иногда не делаю ничего. Гуляю. Читаю старые газеты и журналы. Ищу вещи. Дел очень много, — он поднял голову и улыбнулся, глядя на Рей. — Вам повезло, что вы застали меня дома. Пойдемте внутрь.  
Внутри дома было очень просторно. Вещей почти не было: несколько старых кресел и табуретов, раскладной стол, чьи покосившиеся и несколько раз сломанные ноги были в несколько слоев замотаны скотчем, армейский гамак, висящий сложенным на крюке рядом с разнообразными тряпками и старыми полотенцами. На кухне пустующий угол под холодильник и газовую плиту занимала старая «буржуйка» с выведенной в окно трубой.  
— А откуда у вас печь? — спросила Рей, с интересом заглядывая в кухню.  
— Кто-то выкинул. Я забрал, — ответил Люк. — Люди вообще выкидывают множество вещей, иногда почти новых.  
Рей кивнула. Ей, как постоянной клиентке секонд-хэндов в свое время и во время студенческой жизни в большом городе, это стало понятно очень давно. Она знавала одного предприимчивого мужика, объезжавшего помойки, а потом сдававшего найденное в антикварную лавку и комиссионные магазины. И ведь он действительно находил там ценные или новые вещи!  
— Знала бы ты — ничего, что я на «ты»? — Рей, сколько мне пришлось попотеть, прежде чем я ее сюда дотащил, — он улыбнулся. — Но мне помогли. В том, что постоянно крутишься в приюте, есть свой плюс. Есть знакомые, которые могут помочь.  
— Кстати о знакомых, — Рей залезла в сумку и достала сверток. — Вот.  
Люк взял сверток из ее рук, понюхал — брови Рей удивленно взлетели вверх — и осторожно положил на полку.  
— Чаю? — спросил он. — Правда у меня только травяной.  
— С удовольствием. Но только если вы его собирали не возле завода, — Рей улыбнулась.

На следующее утро Рей отвлёк от обычных предрабочих сборов звонок в дверь. А выглянув, она с удивлением обнаружила на пороге Кайло.  
— Я понимаю, что трудно заметить такую незначительную вещь, — сказала Рей с улыбкой, но у меня уже есть машина. Не нужно меня подвозить.  
— Но мне _нравится_ это делать, — возразил Кайло. — И мне совсем нетрудно. Я войду?  
— Ты постоянно жалуешься, что недосыпаешь и дай тебе волю — проспал бы сутки, — Рей закатила глаза и отступила в сторону, пропуская его. — Правда. Лучше поспи лишний час.  
— Но сегодня я уже приехал, — сказал Кайло. — Давай в последний раз.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Рей. — Кофе будешь?  
— Да, — ответил Рен. — Убить готов за кофе.  
За окном деревья совсем недавно начали желтеть: осень тут была теплой. На неделе должен был быть Хэллоуин, и праздничные украшения уже встречались то тут, то там.  
— Я подумал, — заметил Кайло, выезжая с подъездной дорожки, — может быть мы после работы могли бы заехать ко мне.  
— Я не против, но у меня есть планы, — сказала Рей. И добавила ехидно:  
— А вот если бы я была на своей машине, то после бы заехала к тебе сама.  
— Что за планы?  
— Встреча с другом.  
Кайло глянул на нее искоса, чуть хмурясь.  
— С Дэмероном?  
— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Просто знакомый. Мы с ним вроде как общаемся на философские темы.  
— И где ты находишь таких знакомых _тут_? — хмыкнул Кайло.  
— Ну должно же мне хоть в чем-то везти, — Рей улыбнулась.  
— Я не разбираюсь в степенях везения. Что я точно знаю, что на Хэллоуин в Крэйте будет фестиваль мистических фильмов. Вот в них я разбираюсь. Не хочешь сходить?  
— Может быть. А ты перестанешь прессовать меня на работе? — заметила Рей полушутя.  
— Наоборот, — Кайло ухмыльнулся. — Я буду третировать тебя пуще прежнего, чтобы никто не подумал, что я предвзят.  
Рей издала неопределенный звук.  
— Если бы я знала это раньше, — сказала она. — Я бы трижды подумала, прежде чем иметь с тобой дело.  
— У тебя есть определенная привилегия, — улыбка Кайло стала хитрой. — Ты можешь заставить меня просить прощения, если я перегну палку.  
Выражение, с которым это было сказано, смутило Рей окончательно.  
— В любом случае это зависит от твоего поведения, — сказала она, накручивая прядь волос на палец.  
— Звучит как вызов.  
— Нет! — воскликнула Рей. — я ничего такого… — она осеклась, улыбаясь, глядя на Кайло искоса. — Как-то слишком быстро все происходит.  
— Разве это плохо? — спросил Кайло.  
— Не знаю, — Рей посмотрела на дорогу.  
Она практически жила у Рена — проводила у него половину недели точно. И это было очень странно: странно, что все произошло так быстро, так естественно, так спонтанно, что это вообще произошло. Могла ли Рей находясь в здравом уме представить когда-то, что будет встречаться со своим боссом?  
Рей казалось, что она совсем не контролирует события и лишь катится по проложенным кем-то рельсам.  
Что до Кайло… Рей казалось, что он был бы не против, если бы она переехала к нему с концами.  
— У меня тоже есть на примете одно мероприятие, — заметила Рей.  
— Я весь внимание.  
— По зовет в гости, уже давно. Я хотела согласиться, — Рей посмотрела на Кайло искоса. — Он намекал, что ждет меня не одну.  
— Ну, ладно, — ответил Кайло. — Не одну — так не одну.

Люк явно был удивлен, когда, выйдя из дома, увидел машину Рей и саму Рей, как раз из нее выходившую. Он не просил у Рей помощи, но, услышав, что ему нужно будет вечером в город, Рей сама вызвалась. И она до самого конца боялась, что успеет.  
— Я и не думал, что ты все-таки приедешь, — заметил Скайуокер. — Скорее даже думал, что приедешь ты уже на место, а не ко мне.  
— Зато как удачно все для вас складывается, — Рей улыбнулась. — Садитесь. Или вам помочь что-нибудь донести?  
— Нет-нет, все свое ношу с собой, — Люк похлопал по ветхому рюкзаку, закинул его на плечо и плотно закрыл дверь дома. Замка в ней не было — а может быть он был, но у Люка точно не было ключей, и о запорах он не беспокоился. Брать у него, по его собственному признанию, было нечего, а любители посидеть в пустующих домах редко сюда забирались.  
Усевшись на пассажирское сиденье, Люк аккуратно пристегнулся, а Рей осторожно сдала назад, ища место, чтобы развернуться.  
— Спасибо, Рей, — сказал Люк благодарно. — Я уже и не помню, когда в последний раз меня подвозили от самого дома.  
— Ерунда, — легко откликнулась Рей, не отводя взгляда от дороги. — Мне все равно хотелось развеяться после работы.  
— Неужели у тебя нет других развлечений, кроме как сопровождать старика в приют?  
— Вы не такой уж и старый. А у меня хватает времени на все.  
— Как самочувствие? — спросил Люк. — Нет больше ощущения, что ты сходишь с ума?  
— Есть, — призналась Рей. — Но теперь я хотя бы делаю это в одном ритме со всем миром.  
— Ну и прекрасно, — Люк улыбнулся. — Многие до сих пор пребывают в заблуждении касаемо нормальности всего мира и их собственной. И чем раньше осознаешь, что это не так, тем лучше.  
— Значит я на верном пути, — Рей рассмеялась. — Главное не слишком увлечься ненормальностью.  
— Да, — задумчиво добавил Люк, глядя в окно, — норма — лишь конструкт…  
Рей покосилась на него, любопытствуя, о чем Скайуокер думает. Она так и не узнала, кем он работал до того, как стать бездомным, что подвигло его к такому поступку. Ей просто нравилось говорить с ним. Она беспокоилась о нем: что бы Люк не говорил, но жить одному в глуши, тем более незаконно занимать чужой дом — это не шутки.  
— Вы не думали перебраться в город? — спросила Рей. — Вы сами говорили, что вполне можете жить в приюте. И не пришлось бы ездить туда…  
— Нет, — Люк покачал головой. — Мне вполне удобно там, где я нахожусь сейчас.  
— И всё-таки, — заметила Рей. — А вдруг что-то случится? Вы же тут совсем один.  
— Значит случится, — ответил Люк. — Буду уповать на провидение и надеяться на лучшее.  
— А вы не думали, что о вас будут беспокоиться? — спросила Рей. — Например Эм-Джей. По-моему она очень даже заинтересована, чтобы с вами было все хорошо.  
— Поверь мне, Рей, — Люк улыбнулся, но его улыбка была невеселой. — Если со мной что-то случится, гораздо больше людей будут этому рады. И я их вполне понимаю.  
Рей промолчала, уставившись на дорогу, хотя та была пуста. Спрашивать, о чем Скайуокер говорит, ей казалось невежливым — будто лезть грязными пальцами в чужую рану, но теперь она не могла отделаться от навязчивого любопытства. Что же произошло? Интересно, а Люк местный? Может о нем есть что-то в газетах? Можно было бы спросить у Эм-Джей, но Рей была готова поставить деньги, что та не ответит или отправит за ответом к самому Люку.  
— Не обращай внимания, — сказал вдруг Скайуокер. — Я старею и начинаю брюзжать. Если со мной что-то случится, я вызову помощь. У меня есть телефон, но я его не включаю.  
— Ладно, — Рей вздохнула. — Будем считать, что вы меня успокоили.  
— Расскажи лучше, как у тебя дела, — сказал Люк. — Ты, кажется, с кем-то… дружишь?  
— Э-э, да, — Рей неловко хихикнула. — Что-то вроде того. Наверное, да, так это и называется.  
— Мы так это называли. Дружили, а не… встречались, — Люк усмехнулся. — Мне не очень нравится это новое слово. Слишком… обезличенное, будто речь идет не о близких людях, а о случайно столкнувшихся.  
Рей промолчала. Ей казалось отчасти, что «новое» слово идеально описывает их с Реном отношения.  
Они проехали еще немного в молчании, и Рей попросила:  
— Вы ведь скажете, если вам будут нужны лекарства? Если _вдруг_ вам будут нужны лекарства или…  
— Рей, я здоровее многих твоих ровесников, — остановил ее Люк. — Поверь мне.  
— Хорошо, — Рей вздохнула. — Наверное, мне просто физически необходимо о ком-то беспокоиться.  
— Должен признаться, я весьма эгоистично этому рад, — Люк усмехнулся в бороду. — Спасибо, Рей.

Рей была серьезно настроена насчёт визита вежливости к Дэмерону. Сегодня она ночевала у себя, а Кайло — дурное настроение висело над ним, подобно грозовой туче — поехал, проводив ее, куда глаза глядят. Глаза глядели по привычному маршруту, и очень скоро привели Кайло на стоянку у бара «Надежда». То еще названьице. Наверняка хозяева веселились, выбирая его. А если спросить напрямую, то отвечали просто: мол, наше заведение — единственная надежда в округе для таких, как вы, алкашей, потому что мы работаем до самого утра и открываемся уже в обед.  
Время обеда уже давно минуло, моргали, разгораясь уличные фонари. Самое время, чтобы завернуть в бар и пропустить стаканчик. Чтобы лучше спалось.  
Внутри пока еще было пусто, лишь пара столиков заняты, и Кайло направился прямо к стойке, за которым протирала стаканы барменша.  
— Здравствуй, солнышко, — сказала Джин сдержанно, если не сказать — прохладно. Она со звоном поставила стакан в нишу и оперлась руками о стойку, рассматривая Кайло. — Давненько тебя не было видно.  
— Завязывал по семейным обстоятельствам, — буркнул Кайло, усаживаясь на стул перед ней. — Давай для начала виски со льдом, а дальше я подумаю.  
— Вот черт, а мы ведь даже не успели по тебе соскучился, — фыркнула Джин. Она достала стакан и бутылку, налила на два пальца, щедро насыпала льда и поставила стакан перед Кайло. — Первая за счёт заведения. А ещё я вызову тебе такси, если вечер пройдет без эксцессов с твоим участием.  
— Я сам могу себе такси вызвать, —возразил Кайло.  
— Может мне хочется сыграть в заботливую мамочку, — Джин мрачно ухмыльнулась. Она, должно быть, была ровесницей матери Кайло: сухопарая, невысокая, волосы с проседью небрежно собраны в пучок. Детей у нее не было — ну, Кайло так казалось. Он не мог представить себе Джин с детьми. Её ехидная эпизодическая забота ему нравилась, хоть Кайло и не желал этого признавать. В этом мире было не так уж и много людей, захотевших бы о нем заботиться.  
Лучше она, чем Кассиан. Кассиан напоминал Кайло постаревшего Дэмерона, только не улыбчивого, а мрачного. Возможно неприветливость хозяев и полюбилась Кайло: стоило только попытаться начать изливать им душу в пьяном угаре, и ты тут же получал в ответ какую-нибудь фразочку, как ушат холодной воды.  
— Не стой без дела, — предложил Кайло. — Сделай мне пока К-2.  
— Ой все, — сказала Джин. — Такси я тебе сегодня не вызову.  
— Обещаю не буянить, — сказал Кайло с надеждой.  
— Дорогуша, сколько я таких обещаний выслушала… — Джин покачала головой.  
— Мам, ну пожалуйста.  
— Мама была бы счастлива, если бы ты и дальше по семейным обстоятельствам держался от нашего бара подальше, — заметила Джин, отходя к бутылкам и заливая компоненты коктейля в шейкер.  
— Женщина, я делаю тебе выручку! — возмутился Кайло.  
— И убытки, — заметила Джин, встряхивая шейкер. Поставив перед Кайло второй стакан, она вылила в него содержимое шейкера с таким видом, будто, не гляди Кайло на нее, она бы туда плюнула.  
Набычившись, Кайло залпом допил виски и принялся за К-2, знаком показав Джин сделать ещё один.  
Три коктейля спустя Кайло начало казаться, что излить душу барменше — неплохая идея. Вот только народу прибавилось, и пришлось подождать, прежде чем Джин освободилась и подошла к нему, чтобы наполнить стакан — или поязвить насчет того, что делать этого не стоило бы.  
— Джин, кажется, я созрел для материнских советов.  
— Какое несчастье.  
— Я серьезно, — Кайло потер лоб. — Это связано с семейными обстоятельствами. Если твой совет поможет, обещаю, я вас не потревожу больше.  
— А если не поможет, ты повадишься ходить сюда каждый уикэнд? — Джин хмыкнула. — Ладно, выкладывай, что там у тебя за семейные обстоятельства, пока меня никто не отвлекает.  
— Есть девушка, — сказал Кайло. — И есть тайна, которую я не могу ей открыть. Потому что это все разрушит. И я раз в неделю точно просыпаюсь в холодном поту, потому что во сне она узнаёт всё.  
— Хм, — Джин нахмурилась, глядя на него. — Тайна связана с ней?  
— Напрямую.  
— Ты ей изменил?  
— Нет, черт! Это гораздо серьезнее.  
— Ладно, — Джин вздохнула. — Хотел материнского совета — получи. Иногда мы вынуждены хранить тайны. Так называемая ложь во благо. Чтобы сохранить отношения, не расстроить кого-то. Но при этом, парадокс, отношения на тайне построить нельзя. Она выплывет наружу, причем скорее всего тогда, когда ты не будешь к этому готов. Так что я советую тебе обдумать, как именно ты преподнесешь ей эту свою тайну.  
— Спасибо, Джин, — пробормотал Кайло. Не такой совет он хотел получить. Какой-нибудь, _кроме такого_. — Советчица от бога.  
— Ты просил о совете — я дала его. Чего ещё тебе надо?  
— Если бы я знал, — Кайло опрокинул в себя стакан и огляделся. Бар был заполнен народом. Самое время было выйти, вызвать такси и ехать домой. Не доводя себя до скотского состояния, не чиня проблем в первую очередь себе. Чтобы завтра встретить Рей свежим, а не опухшим зомби с красными глазами.  
Рей…  
— Блядь, — тихо сказал Кайло. Джин его не услышала — у нее из без того было полно дел.  
Она доверяет ему. Как она сможет довериться ему снова, если узнает, что он сделал?  
Кайло прижал прохладный стеклянный стакан ко лбу и закрыл глаза.

Его разбудил телефонный звонок. Попытавшись пошевелиться, Кайло понял, что тело затекло настолько, что он половины не чувствует. Голова была тяжелая, звонок отдавался где-то под сводом черепа, а сам Кайло лежал в машине на разложенном сиденье. Повернув голову, он увидел вывеску «Надежды». Похоже, вчера никто не сподобился вызвать такси: ни он сам, ни тем более Джин.  
Кайло уже не раз оставлял машину у них на стоянке и пока ничего плохого не приключалось — и не раз ездил домой, отчетливо распространяя вокруг себя запах алкоголя.  
Но еще ни разу ему не приходило в голову вздремнуть прямо в ней.  
Телефон надрывался, и Кайло вслепую нашарил его и взглянул на экран. Звонила Рей. С трудом попадая пальцами по кнопке вызова, он кое-как нажал ее и прижал телефон к уху.  
— Привет, ты где? — ее бодрый голос устроил в его голове миниатюрный взрыв, и Кайло зажмурился, издав невнятный звук. — Эй?  
— Я… — Кайло сглотнул пересохшим горлом. — Я спал в машине.  
— Спал в машине? Зачем? — удивилась Рей.  
— Долгая история, — сказал Кайло. — Поехал перед сном покататься.  
— И уехал так далеко, что пришлось заночевать в машине?  
— Типа того.  
— Когда вернешься?  
— Скоро, — Кайло повернул к себе зеркало заднего вида. Из него на него смотрели собственные покрасневшие и опухшие глаза. — К обеду буду готов к любым подвигам.  
— Это прекрасно, — судя по голосу Рей не была в этом уверена и говорила с напускной бодростью. — Тогда в обед я буду у тебя, хорошо?  
— Просто отлично. Жду, — Кайло нажал на отбой и уронил телефон между сиденьями. Полежал немного, а потом с тяжелым вздохом сел. Возможно где-нибудь в машине валялась забытая бутылка с водой? Аспирин у него точно был. Кайло поднял сиденье, откинулся на спинку и развернул к себе зеркало, рассматривая себя. Синяков и ссадин нет, значит вчера обошлось без драк. Только вот на рубашке пуговиц не хватает…  
Потерев глаза пальцами, Кайло нашел аспирин в бардачке, кое-как проглотил таблетку всухую, и только после этого завел машину. Он ехал до дома со скоростью подслеповатого пенсионера, надеясь, что никому не попадется в таком состоянии. Добравшись, наконец, до родного порога, Кайло чувствовал себя так, словно прогулялся по пустыне: во рту было сухо, а рубашку можно было выжимать. Пройдя в дом, он первым делом зашёл на кухню и напился воды прямо из-под крана, не обращая внимания на неприятный привкус. А потом поплелся наверх принять душ и морально подготовиться ко встрече с Рей. Вот надо было ему вчера так надираться? С другой стороны, почему бы не обернуть это плачевное состояние себе в плюс?  
Поэтому, когда Рей приехала к обеду, Кайло встретил ее лежащим на диване лицом в подушку с самым, как ему хотелось бы думать, больным видом. Рядом, как свидетельства его недомогания, стояли кружка с недопитым чаем, пачка аспирина и лекарство от простуды, а сам Кайло кутался в плед, хотя ему было совсем не жарко.  
— Привет! — Рей склонилась над ним, пробегая пальцами по его волосам. — Подъём! Мы же не хотим опоздать?  
— Мы куда-то собираемся? — Кайло поднял голову.  
— Да. Я же говорила. По хочет устроить вечер, предполагаю, что это ради его парня, — ответила Рей. — Или что-то вроде, но все будет очень культурно.  
— Я себя как-то нехорошо чувствую, — сказал Кайло и уронил голову на подушку.  
— Что случилось? — Рей присела рядом с ним.  
— Ничего особенного, — ответил Кайло. — Голова побаливает, в горле першит. Ерунда, наверное просто продуло вчера, но не думаю, что стоит по гостям шататься. Я лучше посплю. А ты иди.  
— Ты уверен? — Рей потрогал его лоб. — Температура вроде бы нормальная…  
— Ничего особенного, — повторил Кайло. — Иди одна.  
— Но я _не хочу_ идти одна.  
— Настроения нет. Езжай. А я отосплюсь.  
— Слушай, — сказала Рей огорченно. — Это же должен быть вечер, ну, для компании. Смысл в том, чтобы идти вдвоем. Я хочу пойти туда с тобой.  
Конечно Кайло помнил, что им надо идти к Дэмерону. Но это не значило, что он собирался туда идти или отпускать туда Рей. Дэмерон был долбоебом. Великая тайна: как Рей умудрилась с ним подружиться. И как донести до нее, что автомеханик — не самая подходящая компания?  
Почему-то Кайло ощущал исходящую от Дэмерона смутную угрозу. И меньше всего ему хотелось весь вечер пялиться на его якобы приветливое загорелое лицо. Тем более, пока он страдает — не так, чтобы сильно, но все-таки — с похмелья. Да ещё какой-то мужик с ним будет… Да ну нахуй!  
— Иди сюда, — позвал Рен. Поймав Рей за руку, он притянул ее к себе. — Больных полагается согревать. У меня дома нет грелки, поэтому придется воспользоваться твоим юным телом.  
— Не думаю, что это равноценная замена, — Рей уселась сверху. — Ты уверен, что не можешь пойти?  
— Кажется у меня температура поднимается. Вот потрогай.  
— Ужасная шутка. Температуру меряют в другом месте. Но если ты так сильно хочешь, могу принести градусник и померить. Ректально.  
— И после этого ты будешь попрекать меня моим чувством юмора?  
— Просто скажи, что ты не хочешь туда идти и все, — сказала Рей. Смех исчез из ее голоса, и смотрела она на Кайло очень серьезно.  
— Да, — Кайло почувствовал сильное желание отвести глаза.  
— Почему?  
— Просто… Не хочу, — сказал Кайло. — Я всегда все порчу.  
— Нет, что ты, — возразила Рей. — Если хочешь… можем остаться. Я позвоню, и скажу, что мы не придем.  
— Не надо, — сказал Кайло. — Мне жаль, и если так нужно…  
— Ладно уже, — Рей улыбнулась. — Мы вполне можем провести этот вечер тут. Но потом По потребует с меня чего-нибудь этакого. Например позвать в гости его с компанией. И с собакой! И ты точно не отделаешься.  
Кайло покорно кивнул, думая про себя, что к следующему разу нужно будет либо придумать что-нибудь более обстоятельное, либо убедить Рей не общаться с Дэмероном. Даже если придется на нее надавить.


	8. Chapter 8

Хэллоуин выпал на их рабочую смену, но даже несмотря на это Кайло планировал отдохнуть вечером, как они и условились. Рей была не против, и даже поддержала эту затею — по своему.  
— Мне заехать за тобой? — спросил Кайло. Он брился, рассматривая себя в зеркале, а телефон лежал возле него на полке.  
— Нет, давай лучше я к тебе приеду с утра, — донесся до него голос Рей, слегка искаженный динамиком. — У меня с собой вроде как костюм.  
— Ты хочешь меня напугать? — рассмеялся Рен.  
— Попробую, — скромно ответила Рей.  
Костюм… вот это новость. Пора спать ложиться, а ему приспичило отыскать костюм на Хэллоуин, потому что завтра он будет занят с самого утра. Придумать бы какой… В другой раз Кайло бы пошел в своей обычной одежде, имея на всякий случай оправдание — что он одет в костюм серийного маньяка, а они обычно не выделяются. Но не мог же он позволить Рей пойти в костюме одной.  
«Я четвертый десяток разменял, и что я делаю в десять вечера? Гуглю онлайн-магазины с доставкой в двадцать четыре часа», — подумал Кайло. Вопреки всяким разумным доводам, это его скорее веселило.  
Следующий день тянулся обыденно и довольно медленно. Если не считать гирлянды из бумажных тыкв, налепленной на дверь, ничего не говорило о том, что сегодня праздник. Зато город приготовился по полной программе: крыльца и веранды были украшены тыквами, пластиковыми фигурками пауков и привидений, наклейками и искусственной паутиной, школьники начали свой ежегодный обход еще до темноты, вымогая сладости, и все это могло воодушевить и поднять настроение даже самому черствому человеку. Кайло, несмотря на то, что многие его таковым считали, им не был и разглядывал украшенный город с удовольствием. Сам он никогда не озадачивался подготовкой дома к Хэллоуину, потому что обычно проводил этот вечер где-нибудь еще. Но сегодня ему даже пришла в голову мысль съездить и купить тыкву, и вырезать из нее фонарь, как в детстве.  
Жаль, самые хорошие уже наверняка разобрали.  
Заканчивается все — и сегодняшняя смена тоже. Они с Рей встретились на стоянке — Кайло пришлось подождать ее немного — и поехали домой. Дома по уговору они разошлись в разные комнаты. Кайло вскрыл пакет, доставленный еще днем, натянул костюм, неприятно царапнувший кожу дешевой синтетической тканью, и вышел в коридор, ожидая Рей. Она появилась из комнаты напротив, и Рен не удержался от смешка.  
— Что это? Наряд приведения? — Кайло фыркнул, рассматривая намотанные на Рей белые тряпки. На руках, вокруг талии и на плечах, едва не стелющиеся по полу длинными концами.  
— Нет, — возразила девушка. — И кто бы говорил. Это наряд вампира? — она дернула Кайло за край тяжёлого плаща, наброшенного поверх черного лонгслива с каким-то принтом, изображающим что-то вроде доспехов. Или, может быть, нет — печать была так себе.  
— Я темный рыцарь.  
— Как Бэтмен?  
— Нет. Так что это за костюм?  
— Я мумия, — Рей улыбнулась. — Этот костюм выгодно подчеркивает мое усталое лицо.  
— Усталое, да, — согласился Кайло, наклоняясь к ней. — Но очень красивое.  
— А поцелуй темного рыцаря не грозит ничем опасным?  
— Тебе нет, ты же мумия. А вот я рискую быть проклятым.

В Крэйте ряженых было поменьше, но атмосфера праздника тоже присутствовала. Афиша кинотеатра была подсвечена алым неоновым светом: монстро-марафон с десяти и до самого утра, самая страшная ночь в году. У входа уже стоял народ, и, протолкнувшись сквозь не желавшую посторониться компанию, Рей и Кайло оказались в фойе.  
— Я сейчас приду, — сказала Рей, легонько касаясь его руки. — Не уходи без меня.  
— Конечно же уйду, — ответил Кайло. — Я же тебя привез сюда исключительно ради этого.  
Рей улыбнулась и устремилась в боковой проход, а Кайло остался стоять на месте, от скуки рассматривая тематические «страшные» закуски вроде «политого кровью» сладкого попкорна. И в отражении стекла увидел, что его самого рассматривают: какая-то девушка с любопытством разглядывала его, а, когда Кайло повернулся и посмотрел на нее, помахала ему рукой и сказала — правда Кайло не услышал, но увидел, как движутся ее губы:  
— Привет.  
Кайло озадаченно махнул ей рукой в ответ. Кажется, он видел ее первый раз в жизни. Или нет? Девушка тем временем направилась прямо к нему, сияя, словно была очень рада его видеть.  
— Ну как ты? Добрался в тот раз домой? — спросила девушка так легко, будто они были давно знакомы.  
«Что?»  
— Э-э... Да, — ответил Кайло, не представляя, о чем она говорит.  
— Ух, чудо, что ты копам не попался. А я тебе говорила, поехали ко мне, я живу буквально за поворотом от «Надежды»…  
Логическая цепочка начала выстраиваться у Кайло в голове, и вывод ему очень не нравился.  
— Я спрашивала у Джин, она сказала, что ты в последнее время редко туда заглядываешь, — продолжила девушка. — Я уж и не думала тебя увидеть — и надо же! Какое совпадение!  
— Да уж, — мрачно сказал Кайло. Ему захотелось оглядеться и убедиться, что Рей нет поблизости.  
— Не хочешь встретиться как-нибудь вечером? — предложила девушка, очаровательно улыбаясь. Ее лицо не вызывало у Кайло вообще никакого отклика, он не помнил ничего — ни как познакомился с ней, если это вообще можно было назвать знакомством, ни что они делали… если делали.  
Вот блядь!  
— Не получится, — ответил Кайло. — Я работаю допоздна.  
— Но иногда же у тебя бывают свободные вечера. Сегодня ты явно одет для Хэллоуина, — девушка улыбнулась, кивком указывая на его лонгслив и перекинутый через руку плащ.  
— Я женат, — буркнул Кайло, сделав лицо кирпичом, быстрее, чем успел сообразить, стоит ли говорить такое, и с чего вообще это пришло ему в голову.  
— Ясно, — улыбка на лице девушки увяла. — Кольцо носи… козел. Чтобы сразу было ясно, что не стоит тратить на тебя время!  
Она круто развернулась и направилась, резко шагая, к выходу. Кайло мрачно смотрел ей вслед, чувствуя, как нестерпимо нарастает желание выпить что-нибудь или принять, облегчить голову хоть немного.  
Когда Рей вернулась, девушка уже успела скрыться, но, оказалось, что их разговор от ее внимания не укрылся:  
— Кто это был? — спросила Рей.  
— Так, — сказал Кайло. — Перепутала меня с кем-то. Идем, сейчас начнется…  
Появление девушки испортило ему настроение. Пока они сидели в кинозале, то смеясь, то застывая в напряжении и стискивая руки друг друга, то ругая героев и спецэффекты, Кайло вроде бы забыл об этом недоразумении. Но стоило им покинуть кинотеатр, не дождавшись окончания марафона, его настроение вновь поползло к нижней отметке.  
По ночам уже серьезно холодало, а тонкий лонгслив совсем не держал тепло. Свой плащ Кайло накинул на Рей, пока они шли к машине.  
— …Вот собственно и все, — Рей, которую фильмы про монстров не напугали, не удивили и не заинтересовали (что его немного расстроило), вернулась к предмету, который они обсуждали до. — И насчет, э-э-э, переезда. По думает…  
— «По думает»! Ты теперь по любому поводу будешь с ним советоваться? — резко одернул ее Кайло. Это было грубо даже для него, и Рен быстро добавил:  
— Извини. Голова разболелась.  
— Видимо на работе она у тебя болит постоянно, — заметила Рей ядовито. — Ладно, идем. Заодно купим тебе что-нибудь от головы.  
Кайло замолчал.  
«Просто дыши, думай о хорошем, не порть этот вечер, — сказал он себе. — Просто дыши».  
Глупо все складывается! Это должно было быть хорошее завершение дня: фильмы, и они с Рей вместе. А все пошло кувырком: сначала эта девица, теперь вот Рей некстати вспомнила этого долбодятла Дэмерона — и по какому поводу!  
— Дело не только в По, — заметила Рей, когда они подошли к машине, и Кайло зазвенел ключами у двери. — Я и сама считаю, что съежаться нам… рановато. А у По я попросила совета, как у более… опытного и умудренного человека.  
— Это Дэмерон-то? — возмутился Кайло. Пульт сигнализации глючил, не желая отпирать машину, и это лишь усиливало раздражение Рена. — Который весь день у своей автомастерской еблом торгует, вместо того, чтобы делом заниматься? Нашла советчика.  
— Следи за языком! — строго заметила Рей.  
— И какое ему вообще дело? — наконец сигналка пискнула, и двери разблокировались.  
— Он мой друг, — возразила Рей. — Он обо мне беспокоится.  
— Послушай, — Кайло оставил дверь в покое, подошёл к девушке и обнял ее за плечи. — У тебя есть я. Я о тебе беспокоюсь. Я решу все твои проблемы. А Дэмерон, поверь мне, из тех людей, кто их создает.  
— Давай я как-нибудь сама разберусь со своими проблемами, — сказала Рей. — И По не создаёт проблем. По крайней мере не часто.  
— Видишь! Но создаёт же!  
— Кайло, — Рей прервала его, глянув на него исподлобья. — Ты так громко разглагольствуешь, из чего я делаю вывод, что голова у тебя прошла, и таблетка тебе больше не нужна?  
— Нужна, — опомнился Кайло и снизил тон. — И голова болит. Просто… Я не люблю, когда чужие люди лезут в мои дела. В наши дела.  
— Я тоже, — сказала Рей. — Но По мне не чужой.  
Она взялась за ручку и дернула ее на себя, но Кайло уперся рукой в дверцу, не давая Рей открыть ее, а когда девушка повернулась к нему, собираясь возмутиться, поцеловал ее, не обращая внимания на ее сопротивление. Впрочем она сдалась быстро, обвив его руками. Кайло сжимал ее хрупкое тело сквозь тонкие тряпки, вдыхал ее запах, и мысленно обещал себе, что сделает все, чтобы она была с ним. Постоянно. Безо всяких Дэмеронов на горизонте.  
Только его.

Домой к Рену они вернулись заполночь и отправились спать почти сразу. Тогда у кинотеатра он чуть не раздел ее, вжимая в машину, нагло и довольно грубо разводя коленом ее ноги, и только холод не позволил ему зайти дальше. И настроение теперь было странное: вроде бы они помирились, но чувствовалось какое-то скрытое раздражение, из-за которого разговоры не клеились.  
Кайло уснул сразу: умылся, с проклятьями отправил трещащий статическим электричеством лонгслив в мусорное ведро и рухнул в кровать, уже на автопилоте пробормотав пожелание спокойной ночи.  
Рей не спалось. Лезли в голову разные мысли. Одни — о прошедшем дне, о работе, о Кайло. Его навязчивость иногда раздражала Рей, а иногда он казался ей просто большим ребенком. Ну что такого в том, что она не желает переезжать к нему? Учитывая, сколько они знакомы… Если бы не он, Рей бы вообще уехала отсюда подальше — разве этого мало?  
Рей не могла даже сказать, что именно она чувствует к Кайло. Да, он нравился ей, но не было ли это лишь ответной реакцией? Попыткой вцепиться в кого-то, когда ее жизнь пошла наперекосяк? Это была главная причина, почему Рей так упорно отвоевывала свое личное пространство: она ни в чем не была уверена. А Кайло был как вода — где бы он ни был, его присутствие наполняло все помещение, какая-то аура, поглощающая собой прочие ощущения. И если ты не умел плавать, тебе оставалось только утонуть.  
От других мыслей было тяжело: каким бы мог быть Хэллоуин, если бы Бен был жив? Рей гнала их от себя, заставляя думать о другом, переключаться на что-то. У нее ведь _было_ о чем подумать? У нее были друзья, у нее было с кем и как отметить этот Хэллоуин.  
«А вдруг я предаю его?» — подумала Рей. «Может быть я не должна этого делать? Может я не должна веселиться, это же неправильно?»  
В такие моменты Рей остро жалела, что Скайуокер отказался от телефона из каких-то своих соображений. Ей бы очень хотелось обсудить это с ним, но, к тому моменту, когда они встречались, она уже находила ответ сама.  
Как всегда — сама.  
Поэтому Рей в темноте прижималась к Кайло, и он обнимал ее, даже не просыпаясь. От этого становилось легче. Физические прикосновения как бы говорили: нет, жизнь не закончена, она продолжается и будет продолжаться. И Рей не делает ничего дурного.  
Только вот… Он соврал насчет той девушки, и, Рей была уверена, бесился весь вечер из-за этого. Интересно, кто это? Бывшая подружка?  
Кайло соврал ей. И это было очень неприятно.  
Полежав ещё немного, Рей повернулась на бок, дотянулась до своего телефона, отыскала контакт Джесс в адресной книге и начала набирать сообщение.

— О, я его знаю, — сказала Рей, кивая на торговца машинами, чью долговязую фигуру было видно издалека — они как раз проезжали мимо его «автосалона». — Мы, я имею в виду мы с По, у него брали мою первую машину.  
— Я тоже его знаю, — сказал Кайло, бросив взгляд туда, куда указывала Рей. Удачно, что они поехали здесь — у него даже слегка поднялось настроение. — Не возражаешь, если заедем поздороваться?  
Встречаясь с Рей, Кайло слегка отвлекся от своих пагубных привычек. Но иногда ему все же требовалась небольшая поддержка для настроения. Сегодня как раз Рей собиралась заняться своими делами — и болтаться со своими _друзьями_ , а Кайло решил пополнить запасы и заняться своими.  
Он вызвался подвезти ее в тщетной попытке проконтролировать ее передвижения хоть самую малость. Невозможность узнать, чем Рей занимается в его отсутствие, с кем общается, сводила Кайло с ума. К счастью современный мир предлагал человеку заинтересованному множество способов следить за другими даже не прибегая к сложностям, вроде установки «следилок» на телефон. Тот же чертов Дэмерон фиксировал в инстаграме буквально каждый чих, так что моменты, когда Рей с ним виделась, по его аккаунту можно было отследить по времени — если иметь достаточно упорства выискивать ее фото среди множества фотографий собаки и Дэмероновского голого торса.  
— Конечно, — Рей кивнула. — Я все равно хотела посмотреть, что у него ещё есть.  
— И не вздумай больше выбирать машину без меня, — предупредил Кайло, сворачивая с дороги на съезд.  
— Я подумаю.  
— Не вздумай!  
— Хорошо-хорошо. Я не буду выбирать машину _одна_ , — Рей закатила глаза и покачала головой.  
Кайло знаком показал «я за тобой слежу», вылез из машины и направился к копающемуся в движке старого «виннебаго» высокому волосатому мужику в комбинезоне.  
Услышав шаги, Чубакка поднял голову и бросил копаться с двигателем, вытирая руки о замасленную тряпку. Из-за густой растительности на лице сложно было сказать рад ли он видеть Кайло или наоборот. Рену иногда думалось, что в былые годы Чубакка мог бы выступать с бродячим цирком, одетый в меховую шкуру для большего эффекта.  
— Привет, Чуи, — сказал Кайло. Чуи протянул ему руку, Кайло ее пожал и спросил:  
— Есть чего?  
— Прости, брат, — ответил Чубакка. — Ничего. Только риталин.  
— Тоже подойдет, — Кайло вздохнул. — Давай его.  
— Сейчас, погоди тут.  
Чубакка ушел в невысокое здание, облицованное старыми разнокалиберными листами жести, которое он гордо именовал офисом. Кайло остался стоять возле «виннебаго». Солнце сегодня пригревало совсем не по-осеннему, и Кайло снял куртку, оставшись в одной рубашке. Вдалеке Рей бродила между машин, осматривая их. Было бы что осматривать, сплошная рухлядь, ничем не лучше той, что она арендовала. У Кайло мелькала мысль предложить ей купить что-то поприличнее: деньги у него были, но все упиралось в саму Рей. Она бы начала отказываться, сказала бы, что это слишком дорого. Вот если бы ее чертова колымага сломалась, тогда возможно… Насколько Кайло знал Рей, дорогой подарок мог заставить ее чувствовать себя обязанной, и это было бы очень удобно — для него.  
От мыслей Кайло отвлёк вернувшийся Чуи. Кайло отдал ему деньги, Чуи — таблетки. Кайло посмотрел на срок годности — истекал этой зимой. Ну, ничего, у него не залежится.  
— Переходил бы ты на траву, — со смешком заметил Чубакка.  
— Не люблю замедляться, — ответил Кайло, засовывая пачку таблеток в карман.  
— Неприятно думать, что я наношу смертельный удар тебе в печень. А что будешь делать, когда я завяжу с этим дерьмом?  
— Заведу ребенка и найду педиатра, который поставит ему СДВГ.  
— Тебе, похоже, ставили в детстве.  
— Нет, — Кайло обернулся и посмотрел на Рей. Она почувствовала его взгляд, обернулась и помахала ему рукой, — а то бы мое детство было гораздо интереснее.

— Очень мило, — сказал Скайуокер, оглядываясь. Он стоял на пороге и не двигался с места.  
— Ой, конечно, — Рей рассмеялась. В жизни на два дома было много минусов, и первый из них — что на уборку в своем доме времени ей не хватало. И дом по-прежнему выглядел необжитым, будто она туда только что въехала. — Проходите, чего вы стоите!  
Люк сделал шаг вперед, и Рей поразилась тому, каким смущенным он выглядит.  
— Вы давно не были в гостях? — спросила она.  
— Я частенько бываю у Эм-Джей, — ответил Люк. — И только у нее. Совсем разучился приходить в гости к кому-нибудь другому.  
— Не переживайте, тут нет никаких правил, — Рей хихикнула. — Присаживайтесь. У меня есть кофе, чай черный и зеленый…  
— Чай, — ответил Люк. — Некрепкий, если можно. Давление, — он пожал плечами.  
Рей прошла на кухню, и к ее удивлению, Люк направился за ней.  
— Не против, если я посижу здесь?  
— Нет конечно, я же вас пригласила, — Рей открыла шкафчик. — Значит некрепкий…  
Они засиделичь допоздна. Рей не замечала, как летит время, света над мойкой вполне хватало, чтобы осветить кухню, и опомнилась она только когда Люк попросил включить свет.  
— Ого! — Заметила Рей. — Уже поздно! Вас подвезти?  
— Нет-нет, сегодня у меня дела в городе и я совсем не опаздываю, — Люк улыбнулся, а потом прислушался: на веранде заскрипели доски. — Ты ждёшь кого-то ещё?  
Рей покачала головой.  
Она услышала, как звякнул ключ в замке и по гостиной прозвучали знакомые шаги. Раздался голос, и Кайло вошел в кухню, продолжая говорить.  
— Привет, я удивился что тебя все ещё нет и… — Кайло осекся, едва увидел Скайуокера. Выражение его лица тут же поменялось, заставив Рей поежиться, как в ее самые первые дни на работе: это выражение не сулило ничего хорошего, а еще в его лице появилось что-то новое. Хищное и злое.  
— Так вот с кем ты болталась, — сказал Кайло мягко. — Ясно.  
— А что не так? — непонимающе спросила Рей, но Кайло молча поднял руку, не глядя на нее, и она сама замолчала, видя, что он сдерживается, чтобы не начать орать по своему обыкновению.  
— Убирайся отсюда, — сказал Рен, глядя на старика. — Чтобы ноги твоей тут не было, если я еще раз увижу тебя рядом с ней, я тебе все кости переломаю.  
— Да что происходит?! — воскликнула Рей.  
— Рей, заткнись, — отчеканил Рен. — А ты проваливай, или я тебя отсюда выпну!  
— Все в порядке, Рей, — мягко сказал Скайуокер. — Я пойду. Спасибо за чай.  
Он встал, подобрал свой ветхий рюкзак и вышел. Кайло все это время не шевелился, лишь поворачивал голову, как филин, следя за стариком обжигающим взглядом.  
— Что это было? — спросила Рей, когда за Скайуокером захлопнулась дверь. — Ты что такое творишь?  
— Что я творю? — Кайло повернулся к ней, и фокус его ярости тут же сосредоточился на Рей. — Ты что творишь? Пропала, телефон отключен, что я должен был подумать? И выясняется, что ты была с _ним_! Не смей с ним больше общаться! — Кайло отвернулся, слегка растеряв запал и нервно взъерошил волосы.  
— Телефон разрядился и я не пропадала… И почему ты вообще считаешь, что можешь указывать мне, с кем общаться? — тихо спросила Рей. — Что он тебе такого сделал?  
— Может лучше спросишь, что он _тебе_ сделал? — спросил Кайло. — Пятнадцать лет назад он был начальником нашего цеха, из-за его халатности произошел пожар, а потом и взрыв на установке. Его осудили условно, заставив выплатить компенсацию. А потом он пропал. А теперь, выясняется, — Кайло сложил руки на груди и сардонически улыбнулся, — что он твой лучший друг. Вы с ним так хорошо общались за чашкой чая.  
Рей, которую слегка выбили из колеи такие новости, взяла себя в руки и ответила:  
— Хорошо. Я поняла. Но это не объясняет, почему ты так бесишься, и почему указываешь мне, с кем мне общаться за чашкой чая. Я общаюсь с кем захочу, захочу — буду с серийником из Синг-Синга переписываться.  
— Да ты, блядь, слышала, что я тебе сказал?! — взорвался Кайло. — Какие нахуй серийники! Из-за него погибли люди! И ты ведешь себя так, будто все в порядке.  
— Потому что все в порядке, — ответила Рей сухо. — Я пообщалась с ним достаточно, чтобы понять, что вряд ли он гордится их гибелью. И, пожалуйста, прекрати орать. Ты у меня дома.  
— То есть вы давно так встречаетесь? — поинтересовался у нее Кайло каким-то мерзким тоном.  
— Да! Мы общаемся! — воскликнула Рей. — Он очень помог мне, когда никто другой не мог. Может он не психолог, но он знает, что делать, когда твоя жизнь трещит по швам! И я не хочу слышать, как орешь на него и оскорбляешь!  
— _Он_ тебе помог? Не хочешь слышать? — повторил Кайло запальчиво. — Отлично! Значит больше не услышишь! Можешь поселить у себя этого старого кретина, раз он тебе так нравится!  
И резко развернувшись, он вышел из кухни, топая так, что пол скрипел и трещал, и захлопнул за собой дверь так сильно, что один из горшков сорвался и разбился о пол веранды.  
А Рей осталась стоять одна посреди кухни с неприятным ощущением в груди. От всего: от правды, о которой Скайуокер умолчал, от того, что они с Реном поссорились, от того, как он вел себя…  
— Иди, — сказала Рей пустой кухне. — Ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я буду метаться в панике в твое остутствие.

— Вот же ж блядь! — Кайло в ярости ударил по рулю, и только потом завел мотор, краем глаза поглядывая на дом Рей. Он надеялся, что она пойдет за ним. Что захочет его остановить. — Хер я здесь еще появлюсь! Сиди тут одна, ненормальная!..  
Выехав на дорогу, он заставил себя сосредоточиться на ней.  
Если Рей хочет, то может поселить старика у себя! Пожалуйста. И это будет не его дело. Ему плевать. У него масса дел, а теперь, когда вечера освободились, можно было бы и заехать в «Надежду», послушать ворчание Джин.  
В этот момент Кайло понял, что жалеет, что отшил ту девицу в кинотеатре.  
Впрочем, в мире полно девиц, и уж точно отыщется одна, которая сегодня вечером будет скучать в «Надежде».  
Когда Кайло доехал до «Надежды», было уже совсем темно, и сразу стало ясно, что что-то не так. Стоянка была пуста, вывеска не горела — совсем нетипично для этого времени. Кайло вышел из машины, на ходу натягивая куртку и оглядываясь, и в этот момент дверь бара открылась и оттуда вышла Джин с листом бумаги и скотчем в руках. Заметив Кайло, она кивнула ему и повернулась к двери, а Кайло устремился к ней.  
— Что у вас случилось? — спросил он, глядя на Джин, аккуратно приклеивающую к двери «Надежды» объявление.  
— Ремонт, — Джин щелкнула ножницами, отрезая скотч, и повернулась к Кайло. — Так что ищи на ближайшую пару недель другое пристанище. А лучше не ищи.  
— Без тебя разберусь, — раздосадованно ответил Рен. Не прощаясь, он развернулся и направился к машине. Сев за руль, Кайло некоторое время смотрел прямо перед собой в никуда, тарабаня пальцами по рулю. Уличный фонарь заливал салон оранжевым светом, ветер ударял в машину порывами, заставляя ее вздрагивать. Джин зашла внутрь бара и стоянка опустела.  
Шумно выдохнув, Кайло завел мотор. Нахер бар. Делать ему нечего, только кружить по городу. Значит домой. Там тоже есть, чем себя развлечь.  
Но чем ближе он был к дому, тем больше росла в нем ярость. Когда Кайло вошел в дом, его колотило от желания что-нибудь разрушить.  
Последней каплей стала кружка. Любимая, старая, идиотская кружка, призывавшая переходить на Темную сторону. Она выскользнула у него из пальцев, упала в раковину и от нее откололся приличный кусок. Кайло некоторое время тупо смотрел на нее, разглядывая чистый белый скол на фоне черной эмали, а потом сгреб осколки, сжал, не жалея ладони и радуясь боли, и бросил в мусор. Постоял так немного, а потом с воплем, полным гнева ударил стену пораненной ладонью, оставив кровавый след:  
— Ебаный в рот! Блядь! Рей! Ну как так?! Блядь!  
От непереносимой ярости и злобы на весь мир, на Рей, на себя, Кайло с силой обрушил кулак на столешницу, смел с нее все, сорвал сорвал дверцу шкафчика — тот перекосился, едва не упав — и швырнул на пол. Он перевернул стулья, бессильно пиная их, ломая тонкую доску, чувствуя странное удовольствие от превращения кухни в обломки.  
Он остановился только когда саднящее чувство в ладонях и костяшках стало нестерпимым. Переведя взгляд на руки, Кайло увидел торчащие занозы, и силы внезапно покинули его, как и гнев. И он поплелся в ванную, чтобы очистить раны.


	9. Chapter 9

— …Божечки-кошечки!  
— Ну и после этого мы больше не виделись, — закончила Рей, прижимая телефон к уху.  
— С ума сойти! Ты продолжаешь меня удивлять! — Джесс шумно вздохнула. Судя по звукам, она шла по улице — где-то на фоне сигналили и шумели машины. — Но я была права. Он странный тип. Я не хочу обсуждать, как тебя вообще угораздило с ним связаться, когда с тобой работает тот милый черный парень…  
— Джесс…  
— Дай мне продолжить! И я не понимаю, что вообще держало тебя рядом с этим психом — а он точно крейзанутый и ведёт себя ненормально. С другой стороны — ты подружилась с бомжом-философом, так что я, должно быть, просто не понимаю твоей логики, — Джесс снова выдохнула:  
— Уф-ф! Наконец-то! Так о чем я?.. Я бы уже забеспокоилась на том моменте, когда он настойчиво уговаривал тебя жить с ним. Ты не проверяла, может у него с пяток бывших подружек, и они все закопаны на заднем дворе?  
— Да неужели? — ехидно заметила Рей. — В прошлый раз это звучало как «ну надо же, какой упрямый, а замуж он тебя не звал? А я и не знала, что у мужиков часики тоже тикают».  
— Не отрицаю, — ответила Джесс. — Но это же подозрительно! В наш век, когда…  
— Джесс, давай по теме!  
— По теме: по-моему вам нужно поговорить. По-настоящему. Чего ты от него хочешь, чего он от тебя хочет… И вообще, хочешь ли ты чего-то.  
— Не уверена, — ответила Рей сумрачно.  
— А вот я не уверена, что ваши с ним представления о жизни совпадают, — ввернула Джесс. — Неплохо бы начинать с таких вещей, а не заканчивать ими, но кто ж вам доктор…  
— Не знала, что ты в свободное время подрабатываешь как консультирующий психолог.  
— А зачем ещё нужны друзья? — спросила Джесс. Вопрос был риторическим. И Джессика продолжила допытывать Рей:  
— И как вы с ним общаетесь на работе после скандала?  
— Никак, — ответила Рей. — У нас смены не совпадают, и я подозреваю, что это не случайно.  
— О, божечки. Прямо обиженная пятилетка. Перекроить свое расписание, чтобы не встречаться с тобой… Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Это вообще нормально — такое проделывать?  
— Ну, он же работает, так что формально не докопаешься, — ответила Рей. — Я даже слегка виноватой себя чувствую…  
— Ни в чем ты не виновата, — твердо сказала Джесс. — Его никто не заставлял этим заниматься, и ссориться с тобой тоже.  
— Я знаю, — Рей вздохнула. — Но это совершенно иррациональное чувство.  
— Когда у тебя отпуск? Приезжай в гости, у нас тут совершенно потрясающая осень, невероятная. Или на выходные. Ты же хотела развеяться.  
— Да, было бы неплохо, — Рей кивнула, потом вспомнила, что Джесс ее не видит и добавила:  
— Ближе к середине месяца может и получится.  
— Буду надеяться, что ты приедешь, — Джесс ойкнула. — Ладно, мне надо работать. Не грусти. Все будет хорошо.  
— Спасибо, — Рей улыбнулась. — Пока, Джесс.  
Убрав телефон, она посмотрела на здание, бывшее целью ее путешествия: приземистое, с цокольным этажом, занятым всякими мелкими магазинами и фирмами. Увидев нужную ей вывеску, Рей спустилась по осыпающейся бетонной лестнице, толкнула тяжёлую железную дверь, обклеенную множеством наклеек, стикеров и постеров и шагнула внутрь.

— Работай, сукин кот, работай! Хорошо что ты злишься. Ярость освободит тебя.  
Мол оперся рукой о тренажер, глядя на Кайло. Старый, высокий, лысый, как яйцо, покрытый татуировками с ног до головы, как маори, ковыляющий на своих протезах с незабываемой грацией деревянного человечка, и при этом — ловкий, как тот самый сукин кот, которого он часто поминал. Помимо качалки, Мол преподавал — не слишком активно, потому что едва нарисовавшиеся ученики очень быстро его покидали — боевые искусства. Кайло был свидетелем, как старик, проковыляв татами с шестом в руках, этим же шестом уделал молодого здорового парня за несколько минут.  
Про Мола много чего говорили. Что он был личным телохранителем сенатора Палпатина, что у него не только ног недостает, но и части внутренностей, что он воевал, что он лежал в психушке — в общем, полный набор. Кайло никогда не интересовался, что из этого правда, а что нет, потому что он в «Шахту» вкалывать приходил, а не языком чесать.  
— Продолжай в том же духе, — подбодрил его Мол. — Если с тебя течет как со свиньи, ты все делаешь правильно.  
— Жаль, что в других аспектах моей жизни это не работает, — процедил Кайло сквозь зубы. Мол усмехнулся и заковылял дальше по залу.  
Закончив, Кайло отправился в раздевалку. В душевой был натуральный потоп — стоки забились — и Рен решил, что вполне может помыться дома. Засунув чистую одежду в сумку — не хотелось натягивать ее на пропотевшее тело — Кайло закинул сумку на плечо, попрощался с теми, кого знал, и поспешил к выходу. И глазам не поверил, когда увидел Рей, спускающуюся в занимаемый «Шахтой» полуподвал. Он притормозил на мгновение, встретившись с ней взглядом, а потом стиснул зубы и прошел мимо. Он не будет извиняться. А ей это видимо и не нужно.  
Рей проследила за ним взглядом, тихо вздохнула, а потом прошла в зал, ища глазами тренера. Старый, как Мафусаил, лысый и в татуировках — так ей его описали. Пропустить такого колоритного персонажа было сложно.  
Тренер обнаружился возле инвентаря, у арки, ведущих в другой зал поменьше. Там должно быть и проходили бои: кроме татами и кучи матов, сваленных в углу, там ничего не было.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказала Рей, подойдя поближе. Старик глянул на нее искоса, не слишком дружелюбно. — Я слышала, что вы преподаете боевые искусства. Я хотела бы поучиться у вас.  
— Ясно, — старик окинул ее внивательным взглядом. — Что-нибудь умеешь?  
— Занималась немного каратэ с элементами бодзюцу, — Рей пожала плечами. — Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Ясно, — повторил тот. — Ну, давай. Бери бо, дуй на татами. И разуйся. Посмотрим на твое бодзюцу.  
— Что прямо так? — удивилась Рей.  
— Если тебя что-то смущает, можешь поискать другого учителя.  
— Не смущает, — Рей предупреждали насчет характера «Мафусаила», поэтому она не удивилась. Присела, развязывая шнурки, разулась, поставив обувь у входа, и подошла к стойке с тренировочным инвентарем. Выбрала один шест, взвесила его в руках и прикинула длину, подумав, выбрала другой и пошла на татами. Старик проследил за ней, а потом сам подхватил один шест и проковылял на татами, сбросив обувь. Рей невольно глянула на его ноги: да, ему не нужно переживать, если кто-то попадет по ним палкой.  
— Как тебя звать? — спросил он, становясь напротив Рей.  
— Рей Кеноби, — отозвалась она.  
— Кеноби, — повторил старик и усмехнулся. Как-то нехорошо, у Рей даже мурашки по спине побежали. — Значит ты — девчушка Кеноби и пришла ко мне учиться? Занятно.  
— А что такое? — спросила Рей.  
— Знал твоего деда, — ответил старик.  
— Тут все друг друга знают, — сказала Рей.  
— Видишь? — Мол постучал концом шеста по ноге ниже колена. — Его работа. Это он лишил меня ног.  
— О, — Рей замолчала, не зная, что сказать. И в этот момент старик весьма подло и быстро ударил ее шестом. Рей кое-как отбила удар — и пальцы на руке тоже.  
— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? «О»? — ехидно спросил старик, с усмешкой глядя на нее, пока Рей шипела и трясла рукой. Этот старикан что — решил ее превентивно покалечить, чтобы было неповадно?  
— А что вы хотите услышать? — спросила Рей сердито. — Извинения? Я…  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты не отвлекалась, даже если тебя специально отвлекают, — ответил тот. — Давай. Изобрази-ка атаку, посмотрим, что ты умеешь.

Несмотря на отвратительный характер учителя, Рей высказала желание учиться. Мол хмыкнул, назвал сумму за месяц и количество занятий. Рей пожала плечами и сказала, что ее все устраивает. Так она стала в «Шахте» постоянной посетительницей, но ни разу с того момента она не встречалась там с Кайло. И это ее задевало. Он по-прежнему мастерски игнорировал ее, даже на работе — в лучшем случае делая короткие и сухие замечания. И Люка она давно не видела. Рей думала, что стоило бы съездить к нему и сказать, что она не сердится, но это была не совсем правда. Она не сердилась, но ее душу точило то, что ей врали — или недоговаривали. Этого Рей просто не терпела.  
Она снова сблизилась с Финном, и выяснила, что в его жизни произошли некоторые изменения. Финн влюбился, и наблюдать это со стороны было очень забавно. А очень скоро Рей познакомилась с объектом его воздыханий.  
Как известно, существуют места, где люди пересекаются постоянно, этакие негласные места тусовки: «курилка», туалет, лифт и, конечно, стоянка для машин, особенно в час оттока народа и пересменок. И на стоянке Рей увидела, как Финн явно кого-то ждёт с самым взволнованным видом. Это ее настолько заинтересовало, что она решила за ним понаблюдать. И очень скоро из проходной вышла невысокая азиатка и направилась прямо к ее товарищу. Рей с ней была незнакома, но это совсем не удивительно, учитывая, сколько людей здесь работало. Похоже, это и была Роуз, о которой Финн в последнее время говорил, не умолкая.  
Заметив, что Рей наблюдает за ними, Финн помахал ей рукой, Рей помахала в ответ. Парочка посовещалась, и они двинулись к Рей.  
— Рей, это Роуз, — торжественно, как на встрече с родителями, сообщил Финн, — она работает в лаборатории.  
— Привет, Роуз, — дружелюбно сказала Рей. Роуз действительно была милой. — Не желаешь к нам в цех? Там совсем не с кем перемолвиться о своем, о женском. Плюс увлекательная работа…  
— И сердечное начальство! — фыркнул Финн.  
— Нет, спасибо. У нас тоже интересная работа, — хмыкнула азиатка. И нахмурилась. — Слушай, я… — Роуз заправила выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо, явно нервничая, — я слышала насчет тебя… и я была там, когда это случилось. Я видела, как все произошло. Мне очень жаль.  
— Все нормально, — ровно ответила Рей. Ее период ненависти к людям, говорящим «мне жаль», давно прошел. — Куда-то собираетесь, ребята?  
— В кино, — ответил Финн. — Сейчас новое «Убийство в Восточном экспрессе» в прокате, решили посмотреть. Роуз уже смотрела, ей понравилось.  
— Хочешь, поехали с нами? — предложила Роуз.  
— Нет, спасибо, — Рей покачала головой. — У меня тренировка. Удачно вам провести время.  
Тренировки успокаивали Рей. Плата была невысокой, ее не смущало, что приходится мотаться до Крэйта и обратно. Ей нравилось выматываться и падать в кровать, тут же засыпая.  
Мол ее не щадил. Каждое занятие оканчивалось кучей синяков, а иногда Рей всерьез опасалась, что сломает что-нибудь. Иногда удавалось отвлечь его разговорами от намерения разделать ее под орех — не из-за того ли он усердствовал, что терпеть не мог деда Кеноби?  
— Как это случилось? — спросила Рей, когда на тренировке ей жизненно потребовался перерыв. — Как вы лишились ног?  
— Ты хотела сказать: как твой дед лишил меня ног?  
— Да, — сказала Рей, упрямо стиснув зубы.  
Мол хмыкнул. Опустил шест, опёрся на него.  
— Кеноби и Скайуокер, — сказал он. — Этих двоих тут считают чуть ли не отцами-основателями — почет им и уважение, и все такое… Херня! А скайуокеровская семейка так и вся с гнильцой. Энакин, этот заносчивый ублюдок. Ты знала, что он убил свою жену в припадке ревности? Его сынок Люк… бросил пост на неопытного новичка и умчался в ночь, наплевав на инструкцию. Единственным приличным человеком там была покойная Падме. Да и та… — Мол цыкнул.  
Рей знала, кто такая Падме — это была бабушка Кайло. Она видела ее фотографию: красивая женщина, одетая по моде пятидесятых, с вызывающей оторопь прической по той же моде с огромным шиньоном. Значит выходит, что Люк и Кайло — родственники? И ни один об этом не обмолвился? И как это все связано, черт побери, с ее дедом?  
— Так что произошло? — спросила Рей, отвлекшись от своих мыслей.  
— Конфликт между сенатором Палпатином, на чьи деньги был построен завод, и советом директоров. Негласный. Методы решения тоже были… — Мол усмехнулся, — не совсем законными. Я должен был решить вопрос с одним из инженеров. Я это сделал. И в итоге — лишился ног и чуть не попал в тюрьму — спасло только то, что Кеноби сам явно вышел за пределы допустимой самообороны, чуть меня не убив. Скинул с этой… с вышки, в общем. Они с тем парнем крепко дружили…  
Рей слушала, чувствуя, что у нее отвисает челюсть. Заказное убийство, связанное с заводом? А его исполнитель — перед ней, и ее дед сбросил его… откуда-то?  
— Я не верю своим ушам, — выдохнула Рей.  
— Не хочешь, не верь, — ответил Мол. — Может, я вру. Может, это байки. Ты еще не слышала, что болтали об их отношениях с покойным Энакином. И что из этого было правдой знали только Скайуокер и Кеноби, но у них теперь не спросишь.  
— Почему он не сдал вас полиции? — спросила Рей. — Если это все правда.  
— Времена были другие, — ответил Мол. — К счастью. А что, ты хочешь исправить его упущение?  
— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Больше здесь никто бодзюцу не учит.  
Мол ухмыльнулся, давая понять, что ответ его порадовал.

После совещания Кайло чувствовал себя, как выжатый лимон. Хакса он нашел в курилке — тот, судя по внешнему виду, тоже чувствовал себя не очень.  
— Звонили с запросом. Им нужен специалист, — сказал Хакс. — Запускают новый завод у черта на рогах, загранпаспорт иметь обязательно. Спрашивали меня, кого бы я мог порекомендовать.  
— И кого бы ты мог порекомендовать? — спросил Кайло устало.  
— А ты не хочешь съездить в командировку?  
— Не знаю. Нет. А что больше некому?  
— Есть кому, — Хакс пожал плечами. — Просто интересуюсь.  
— Что это вдруг, — Кайло хмыкнул. — Думаешь, у меня здесь дел нет? А кого вместо себя оставлять? Или сам на мое место сядешь?  
— Вот за это не переживай, вместо тебя найдутся работники, — Хакс посмотрел на сигарету в своих руках, затушил ее и сказал:  
— В последнее время жалоб на тебя стало больше. Что-то не так. Я не хочу знать, что. Я просто пытаюсь найти решение, которое устроит всех. Не желаешь сменить обстановку?  
— Не желаю, — ответил Кайло. — У меня тут есть незаконченное дело.  
— Как знаешь, — Хакс пожал плечами и направился к выходу из курилки. — Это пошло бы тебе на пользу.  
В конце концов Кайло передумал насчет того, что больше не покажется у Кеноби. Злость до сих пор клокотала в нем, но ведь это была не вина Рей, а Скайуокера. С ним нужно поговорить, расставить все точки над «i», чтобы он закопался обратно в ту нору, из которой вылез.  
А перед Рей… наверное, нужно было извиниться. Кайло не был мастером в таких делах, поэтому решил, что поступит так: объяснит, почему сорвался, и она все поймет.  
Сегодня у нее был отгул, дома ее не оказалось, и Кайло предположил, что она могла быть в «Шахте» — и двинул туда.  
Она была там: уставшая после тренировки с этим поехавшим Молом, с синяками на руках — в какой-то момент Кайло захотелось подойти к старику, сорвать с него протезы и запихать их ему же в задницу, просто за то, что он оставил эти синяки.  
Правда Кайло не был уверен, что у него получится, и что после этого он вообще сможет ступить за порог «Шахты» по ряду причин. Поэтому он двинулся к Рей, медленно, будто боясь, что она увидит его раньше времени. А Рей не замечала его, составляя инвентарь на стойке, под пристальным взглядом Мола — черт, он что сам этим заняться не может?  
Подойдя, Кайло кивнул Молу и уставился на Рей, не зная, с чего начать. А она, подняв на него глаза, явно удивилась его присутствию.  
— Привет, — сказал Кайло, чувствуя, что в голове немедленно образовался вакуум. Все заготовленные слова пропали куда-то, будто их сдуло сквозняком.  
— Господи, — проскрипел Мол. — Да ты сейчас обделаешься, сукин ты кот, расслабься, а не то тебя удар хватит. А тебе нет и сорока!  
Это замечание вернуло Кайло в колею: гнев на Мола мгновенно возвратил ему концентрацию, но высказать в ответ Рен ничего не успел — Мол захромал прочь, оставляя их условно наедине (если не считать еще народ на тренажерах).  
— Мне казалось, что ты передумал со мной общаться, кроме как по работе, — заметила Рей.  
— Да, — Кайло кивнул, нервно засовывая руки в карманы джинсов так резко, что ткань тихонько затрещала. — В смысле нет. Я… хотел извиниться. Я вел себя как несдержанный кретин и мне очень жаль.  
Рей кивнула.  
— Прости меня? — осторожно спросил Кайло.  
— Тебе нужно извиниться перед Скайуокером, — сказала Рей безапелляционно. Ну вот, опять.  
— Нет, перед тобой, — сказал Кайло. — Перед ним я стану извиняться, только если в противном случае меня расстреляют. Мне жаль, что я сорвался на тебя. А этого старого козла я бы еще и пинком угостил, жаль, что он смылся так быстро.  
— Что ты такое говоришь? — Рей нахмурилась. — Ты вообще слышишь себя со стороны?  
— А ты слышала меня со стороны? Это из-за него тогда погибла куча народа.  
— Я поняла тебя, — сказала Рей. — Но это не делает его монстром. Он прекрасно знает, что из-за него случилось. И говорить то, что сейчас говоришь ты… это жестоко.  
Кайло открыл рот и набрал воздуха, чтобы высказать все, что думает о Скайуокере, но каким-то чудом сдержался. Окей. Она считает его святым умудренным старцем, живущим в глуши в гармонии с собой, природой, Богом — неважно. Она простила его.  
 _Возможно она сможет простить и его самого?_  
— Хорошо, — сказал Кайло. — Ты права. Я нет. Извини, что наорал.  
— Извиняю, — ответила Рей. — Не переживай, а то тебя действительно хватит удар.  
— Только не заставляй меня извиняться перед ним. Давай в моем присутствии делать вид, что он не существует. Я не спрашиваю тебя, ты не говоришь мне, идет?  
— Идет, — Рей посмотрела на него и неожиданно улыбнулась.  
— Мир? — уточнил Кайло. — Или мне нужно проваливать?  
— Это уж как ты сам решишь, — ее улыбка стала немного шире. — Лично я собиралась домой посмотреть кино и, возможно, заснуть под него.  
— Какое?  
— «Убийство в Восточном экспрессе». Старое.  
— С Шоном Коннери? На своем ноутбуке? — спросил Кайло. — Да брось. Поехали ко мне. Там как в кинотеатре.  
— Мне важна не ширина экрана, а атмосфера, — Рей продолжала улыбаться.  
— Я могу трясти диван, будто ты едешь в поезде, — и наконец это случилось. Он заставил ее рассмеяться — легкий смешок сорвался с губ Рей, и Кайло слегка расслабился.  
Покачав головой, Рей сказала:  
— Хорошо. Дай мне пару минут.

Ведя машину, Кайло до самого конца не был уверен, что Рей не свернет и не поедет к себе, но вот она — стоит на пороге его дома.  
— Кто-то обещал мне «Убийство в Восточном экспрессе», — напомнила Рей.  
— Разумеется, — ответил Кайло. — Что-то еще?  
— Пледа и чашки чая будет достаточно, — Рей потянулась. — Не возражаешь, если я пока воспользуюсь твоей ванной?  
Когда она вернулась в чистой одежде, обдав Кайло запахом его же геля для душа и привычным жестом завернулась в плед, усевшись на диван, Рен понял, что напряжение, копившееся внутри него, медленно отпускает. Он сел рядом, включил чертов фильм и послушно уставился в экран вместе с Рей. Но он не смотрел фильм — вместо этого Кайло ловил мелкие жесты Рей: почему она сидит так далеко, почему не комментирует происходящее, или может быть она все еще в обиде…  
— Я ведь по-настоящему прощен? — спросил Кайло.  
Рей промолчала. Кайло тоже ждал ответа. На экране Пуаро стал случайным свидетелем встречи Мэри Дэбенхэм и Арбэтнота — его речь казалась Кайло такой смешной, когда он впервые увидел фильм в детстве. Но сейчас на экране с тем же успехом могли беседовать по-китайски — он не вслушивался, глядя на Рей.  
Наконец Рей поменяла положение — она пододвинулась поближе к Кайло и оторвалась наконец от экрана телевизора.  
— Джесс приглашала меня в гости, — сказала Рей, глядя на Кайло исподлобья. — Не хочешь поехать со мной?

Джессика Пава жила в пригороде мегаполиса. Её небольшой дом окружали деревья, и со стороны могло показаться, что дом стоит в густом лесу. По дороге мимо редко проезжали машины, усиливая это впечатление, столбы с фонарями терялись посреди низких ветвей, и Рей, сидевшая на пассажирском сиденье, не отрывала взгляда от пейзажа за окном. Джесс не соврала. Поздняя осень расцветила листву самыми удивительными красками: все оттенки жёлтого, оранжевого и красного встречались вокруг, а утренний туман превращал вид в удивительную картинку.  
Припарковавшись, они вылезли из машины, потягиваясь после долгой поездки.  
— Ты как? — спросила Рей. — Не заснешь на ходу?  
— Вот ещё, — отозвался Кайло. — И пропустить все веселье?  
Однако особенного веселья в его голосе не было заметно.  
Джесс открыла им дверь, одетая в свитер крупной вязки и дырявые джинсы — куда как больше похоже на ее привычный вид, нежели строгие костюмы:  
— А вот и вы, — радостно сказала она. — Проходите скорее, думаю, от кофе после долгой дороги вы не откажетесь.  
— Я бы не отказался от постели и нескольких часов сна, но кофе тоже подойдёт, — заметил Кайло.  
Рей, поспавшая в машине, чувствовала себя бодрее, но тоже была не против кофе. А когда Джесс провела их в гостиную, заметила:  
— Не рановато для свитера?  
— На днях обещают резкое похолодание, возможно даже снег, — откликнулась Джесс. Она прошла на кухню и продолжила уже оттуда, перекрикивая шум кофеварки:  
— У вас есть теплые вещи?  
— Нет, но я думаю мы успеем до похолодания.  
— Что ты сказала? — Джесс выглянула из кухни.  
— Я думаю, что мы успеем вернуться прежде, чем похолодает, — сказала Рей и положила руку Кайло на колено. — Так ведь?  
— Да, — он кивнул, немного сумрачно. — Вы, девчонки, болтайте, а я пойду освежусь после дороги, — он встал и посмотрел на Джесс:  
— Мне куда?  
— По коридору направо, не ошибешься, — сказала Джесс. — И правда, Рей, идем сюда. Заодно скажешь, сколько сахара, кому, куда…  
Стоило Кайло скрыться, а Рей войти на кухню, как Джесс тут же спросила:  
— Так вы поговорили?  
— Нет. Не совсем, — Рей вздохнула. — Это… сложно. Он сложный человек. Не знаю, зачем я вообще остаюсь с ним.  
— Потому что он маньяк, и будет преследовать тебя? — спросила Джесс.  
— Нет! Джесс!  
— Что значит «нет»? По-моему у него очень маньячный вид. И эти его черные шмотки… — сказала Джесс зловеще. — Как раз, чтобы было не видно в тени. И чтобы не было видно кровь!  
— Дже-есс! — Рей рассмеялась. Джесс рассмеялась в ответ и повернулась к кофеварке:  
— Так сколько сахара и молока?.. Ладно, вот кофе для тебя, а вот — для твоего маньяка. И пойдем уже обратно.  
Они вернулись в гостиную одновременно с Кайло, уселись на диван, и Джесс тут же завела разговор. Она всегда болтала не умолкая — сколько Рей ее помнила, а теперь у Джесс был такой повод — поближе узнать того самого маньяка и странного типа.  
— …Я недавно была в Корусанте. Этот город никогда не перестанет расти, недавно его объединили в одну агломерацию с Хосниан. Ужас. Он слишком огромный, гигантский, — Джесс хмыкнула. — А помнишь, Рей, как мы туда приезжали? О, эти идиотские конференции, мы со своими докладами, такие серьезные…  
— У вас были любимые места в Корусанте? — спросил Кайло.  
— Дай-ка вспомнить, — Джесс переглянулась с Рей, и та развела руками:  
— Я ничего не помню. Кажется, это было сто лет назад.  
— То крошечное кафе, там, где мы снимали квартиру, — начала перечислять Джесс. — Сквер возле библиотеки имени Бэйла Органы…  
— А я никогда его не любила, — вставила Рей.  
— Ну да, конечно. Что же еще… Ну и клубы! Найти бы компанию и повторить наши тогдашние подвиги! Самый классный был «Икс-винг». Мы, когда бывали в Корусанте, постоянно туда заходили. Помнишь, Рей?  
— Да я была там полтора раза, — Рей покачала головой. — Ты не со мной по клубам шаталась, не путай.  
— Я тоже там бывал, — заметил Кайло. — И не один раз. Хотя мне больше «TIE-файтер» по душе пришелся, но в «Икс-винг» бывало заносило.  
— Да ты что? — удивилась Джесс.  
— Я Корусант в свое время исходил и изъездил вдоль и поперек, с закрытыми глазами мог ориентироваться. Однажды ночевал в Центральном парке.  
— Вот это да! — Джесс рассмеялась. — И как, местные не погнали тебя?  
— Не решились, — хмыкнул Рен. — Но самое удивительное — это ночевка на крыше отеля.  
— Тебя что, в номер не пустили?  
— Нет, там случился один… казус во время заселения. Я решил не уходить из отеля, пробрался на крышу и заночевал там. Было лето, тепло и сухо. Отлично выспался.  
— Я вижу, что посещение ватерклозета тебя необычайно взбодрило, — заметила Рей.  
— Это скорее был кофе. Кофе, кстати, замечательный, — беспечно заметил Кайло.  
У Рей брови взлетели вверх, и она переглянулась с Джесс. Это был на ее памяти первый раз, когда Кайло не буравил ее знакомых мрачным взглядом и говорил что-то приятное, и даже искренне.  
— Срочно, Джесс, что это за сорт? Я буду пользоваться им как спасательным средством против его плохого настроения, — Рей рассмеялась.  
Джесс улыбнулась, и что-то в выражении ее лица подсказало Рей, что сейчас начнется: Джесс, как обычно, решит взять быка за рога. Опять. О, боже ты мой.  
— Ну, и какие у вас планы, а, Кайло? — спросила Джесс. — У вас ведь есть какие-то планы — у тебя и Рей? Вместе.  
— На завтра? Или на жизнь? — спросил Кайло со смешком.  
— И то, и то, — ответила Джесс.  
Кайло пожал плечами и сказал:  
— Да, есть кое-что, — и обнял Рей за плечи. — Хотя я больше размышляю о долгосрочных перспективах.  
— Похвально, — заметила Джесс. — Потому что Рей, например, никогда и ничего мне не рассказывает. Может быть ты поделишься.  
— Это вряд ли, — в голосе Кайло мелькнули нотки прежнего мрачного начцеха, который одним взглядом мог повергнуть новичка в ступор, но пропали. — Но если это будет что-то серьезное, думаю, ты узнаешь одной из первых.  
— Я просто считаю, что Рей давно пора найти себе кого-то, ну, знаешь, на всю жизнь. Жили они долго и счастливо, — сказала Джесс. — Как думаешь, ты подходишь на эту роль?  
— Конечно, — невозмутимо ответил Кайло.  
— Ох, мне бы твою уверенность… в моих собственных возможностях, я имею в виду, — Джесс очаровательно улыбнулась.  
Но Рей чувствовала, что такие прямые расспросы Кайло не нравятся. Он чуть крепче сжал ее плечо, пока еще не хмурился, но явно подрастерял запас симпатии к Джесс.  
— Хватит, Джесс, — сказала Рей, а потом повернулась к Кайло:  
— Поверь мне, эта песня будет вечной. Джесс не Джесс, если не пытается переженить кого-нибудь.  
— Я совсем не осуждаю такие начинания. Даже наоборот, — ответил Кайло.  
— И поэтому, — продолжила Рей, — расскажи-ка лучше, Джесс, про себя. Про твои планы на завтра и на всю жизнь.

Когда наконец они остались вдвоем в комнате, выделенной им Джессикой, Кайло исторг из груди раздраженный вздох. Рей подошла к нему, погладив по плечу и развернула к себе.  
— Не переживай, — мягко сказала она, поправляя воротник его рубашки. — Все чудесно. Джесс хорошо к тебе относится, просто она… ну, с легкими странностями. А кто нет?  
Рей провела рукой по груди Кайло, разглаживая невидимые складки, и он положил руку поверх ее.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Кайло.  
— За что? За то, что поправила рубашку?  
— За то, что ты рядом.  
От такой откровенности Рей даже слегка растерялась.  
— Я не собираюсь пропадать, — сказала она. — В ближайшее время уж точно. И всегда буду держать телефон включенным.  
Кайло наклонился к ней, не отпуская ее руки, и поцеловал ее. А потом подхватил Рей на руки и донес до кровати, которая протестующе скрипнула, когда они рухнули на нее вдвоем. Не давая Рей отодвинуться, Кайло принялся целовать ее, стаскивая с нее широкий пуловер. Рей, в свою очередь упиралась, правда не слишком всерьез.  
— По-моему кто-то умирал, желая поспать.  
— Ну, а теперь кто-то умирает уже от другого желания.  
— Может стоит дать тебе умереть? — Рей стащила пуловер сама и забросила его за подушку. — Как думаешь?  
— Я думаю, что кое в чем твоя Джесс была права, — заметил Рен ей на ухо и мягко прикусил ей мочку уха.  
— Да неужели, — Рей откинула голову назад, чтобы дать ему доступ к шее.  
— Я просто подумал, — начал Кайло, целуя ее в шею после каждого слова, — что мы… могли бы… узаконить наши отношения.  
— Что? — Рей хихикнула, потому что его волосы щекотали ей плечи, но потом слегка посерьезнела. Она обхватила лицо Кайло ладонями, заставляя его посмотреть на нее. — Ты пытаешься сделать мне предложение?  
— На самом деле я пытался проверить почву, — ответил Кайло. — Так ты выйдешь за меня?  
— Не слишком ли это рано? — Рей попыталась перевести все в шутку. — И вдруг моя неудачливость перейдет на тебя? Я бы опасалась на твоем месте.  
— Нет, — Кайло навис над ней. — Я не опасаюсь. И я совсем не против семьи… детей, может быть.  
— Нет, — Рей почувствовала, что у нее пересохло во рту. — Детей я обсуждать не хочу. Я не хочу детей.  
— Не сейчас, но в будущем, может быть…  
— Нет, — Рей приподнялась и надавила Кайло на грудь ладонью, вынуждая его отодвинуться и сесть. — Я не хочу это обсуждать.  
— Хорошо. Извини, — Кайло вздохнул. — Я слишком тороплюсь?  
— Слишком — это слабо сказано, — Рей улыбнулась.  
— Но ты подумай над этим, — предложил Кайло.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Рей. Иногда согласиться было самым простым способом, даже если она была не согласна или не собиралась это делать.


	10. Chapter 10

Рей проснулась.  
В комнате было удивительно светло, но причина этому отыскалась, стоило Рей подойти к окну. Все было в снегу. Деревья, чья шикарная яркая листва теперь скрылась под тяжелыми снежными шапками, трава, машина Джесс.  
— Какая красота! — выдохнула Рей. — Кайло!  
Но Рен спал так крепко, что его бы и взрыв не разбудил. Вот и Рей решила не стараться.  
Она оделась, спустилась вниз и внизу встретила Джесс.  
— Доброе утро, — поприветствовала ее Джессика. — Хотя я бы сказала, что уже день. Как спалось?  
— Отлично. Проснулась, а на улице все в снегу, как на картинке, — Рей вздохнула. — У нас снег бывает редко.  
— Вот и наслаждайся, пока можешь, — посоветовала Джесс. — Короче. На завтрак у нас каша, этот вопрос не обсуждается, а если каша претит, тут в пятнадцати минутах езды кафе.  
— Все нормально, — заверила ее Рей. — И вообще я бы для начала чего-нибудь попила.  
Они уселись в гостиной, грея руки о чашки с кофе. Из окна гостиной открывался вид еще более потрясающий в обрамлении заснеженных ветвей.  
— Все таки у вас тут здорово, — заметила Рей, не отрывая взгляда от окна. — Хотела бы я здесь жить.  
— Так переезжай! — предложила Джесс. — Я все тебе покажу, а что до работы… Нам ли привыкать временно работать где попало? Или ты планируешь карьерный рост? — Джесс хмыкнула.  
— Нет, дело в другом, — Рей вздохнула. — Кайло, он…  
— Не отпустит тебя?  
— Нет! Он… предложил мне выйти за него замуж, — сказала Рей, искоса посматривая на Джесс.  
— Он предложил тебе выйти за него замуж? — повторила Джесс негромко, будто боясь, что Кайло может услышать. — Говорила я — у мужиков часики тоже тикают!  
— Не очень-то приятно думать, что он тянет меня под венец из-за «часиков», — заметила Рей.  
— Ты ему нравишься, он не хочет тебя от себя отпускать… — Джессика отпила еще кофе. — Нет, он точно маньяк. Он еще не пытался заставить тебя подписать контракт?  
Рей фыркнула и кинула в Джесс салфеткой.  
— Нет, ну серьезно. Я бы на твоем месте ва… О, доброе утро, Кайло! — Джесс помахала вошедшему Рену. — Видел, какая погода на улице?  
— Нет, ведь в комнате нет окна.  
Рей укоризненно взглянула на него исподлобья, но Джесс радостно рассмеялась:  
— Действительно! Я уже предупредила Рей: на завтрак каша, а все несогласные могут катиться в кафе. Так, что?..  
После завтрака Кайло предложил Рей прогуляться вдвоем. Джесс одолжила ей свой свитер под куртку, а для Кайло ничего не нашлось, но он заверил девушек, что ему совершенно не холодно.  
Дорожка вилась между заснеженных деревьев, с неба медленно падали крупные хлопья снега, и в самом деле было совсем не холодно. Рей казалось, будто они попали в какое-то сказочное кино, о чем она тут же сообщила. И Кайло благодушно с ней согласился, даже не пошутив насчет отсутствия вокруг синематронной нечисти и Боуи в лосинах.  
— Похоже, поездки действуют на тебя благотворно, — хмыкнула Рей. — У тебя уже второй день подряд хорошее настроение.  
— Похоже на то, — согласился Кайло и вдруг подхватил ее на руки, легко, как пушинку, и закружил. Рей рассмеялась, вцепившись в него:  
— Поставь меня на землю, пожалуйста!  
— А что мне за это будет? — спросил Кайло, приближая свое лицо к ее.  
— А ты поставь и узнаешь.  
Кайло опустил ее на землю, и Рей тут же поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его.  
Они простояли так, целуясь в сонной зимней тиши, а потом Кайло молча зарылся в волосы Рей лицом и прижал ее к себе. А Рей, дотронувшись до руки Кайло, отстранилась.  
— У тебя же руки ледяные! — воскликнула она. — Идём обратно.  
— Нет, — сказал Кайло. — Давай ещё немного побродим.  
Рей взяла его руки в свои, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть согреть их. Кайло молча смотрел, как она растирает его покрасневшие от холода пальцы и сказал внезапно:  
— Рей, я долго думал об одной вещи…  
— И о какой же?  
— О… Скажи мне сначала кое-что, — он замолчал, прикусив губу. Рей смотрела на него с любопытством:  
— Что?  
— Ты смогла бы простить меня, если бы я сделал что-то ужасное?  
— Ну… — Рей озадаченно хмыкнула. — Я не знаю. А ты что-то сделал?  
— Да.  
Рей слегка нахмурились, внимательно вгляделась в лицо Кайло и погладила его по щеке, ободряюще улыбнувшись.  
 — Не могу ничего обещать. Но я в тебя верю. Ты не похож на человека, совершающего ужасные вещи.  
Кайло схватил ее за руку и прижался губами к тыльной стороне ладони.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — пробормотал он. — Я именно такой.  
— И что же ты сделал? — спросила Рей.  
Кайло помолчал, прижимая ее руку к себе.  
— Ты никогда не говорила о том, кто был отец Бена, — сказал он.  
Рей помрачнела.  
— Теперь это неважно, — сказала она, вытягивая свою руку из его руки. — Да и раньше тоже было неважно.  
— Но кто он, ты его знала?  
— Что за… Я… Да! — выпалила Рей. — Не совсем. Это была случайная встреча. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Это важно, — Кайло наконец отпустил ее руку. — Это… Это был я, Рей. Три года назад, в клубе. Это был я.  
— Что? — Рей хмурилась и улыбалась одновременно, не понимая. Может это какая-то шутка, и она попалась?  
— Это был я.  
— Я не понимаю…  
Рей осеклась. Краска буквально на глазах отлила от ее щек, губы побелели. Рей не отрываясь смотрела на Кайло, и ее расширившиеся зрачки были похожи на два темных провала. Медленно, она попятилась от Кайло — так отступают от опасных зверей, не сводя с них взгляда — вдруг набросится?  
Она была в ужасе.  
— Рей… — начал Кайло, протянув к ней руку, но она отшатнулась от него, как от прокаженного.  
— Не подходи ко мне!  
— Рей…  
— Не приближайся!  
— Пожалуйста, дай мне объяснить!  
— Объяснить? — Рей затрясла головой. — Нет. Нет. Не подходи ко мне.  
— Рей! — наплевав на все, Кайло двинулся к ней, твердо уверенный, что сможет объяснить ей все. Он не собирался причинять ей вреда.  
Но Рей — и откуда только силы взялись? — бросилась на него и толкнула, вложив в этот удар всю инерцию своего хрупкого тела. Кайло не удержался на ногах, подошвы ботинок поехали по мокрому снегу, и он упал. А Рей рванула прочь.

Рей влетела в дом и почти тут же врезалась в Джесс, едва ее не уронив.  
— Эй, стой, стой! — Джессика вцепилась в нее, чтобы не упасть, а потом заглянула Рей за спину. — А ноги вытереть? И что случилось, что ты летишь как на пожар?  
— Я… мне срочно нужно ехать обратно, — Рей перевела дыхание. — Я оставлю вещи у тебя, ладно? И поеду в аэропорт. Это… срочно.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Джесс, хмурясь. — А что произошло?  
— Джесс, я расскажу тебе, обязательно расскажу, но не сейчас, — Рей почувствовала, что к горлу подкатывают непрошенные слезы и быстро добавила:  
— Я ещё приеду, но сейчас мне надо идти. Ты сумку мою не видела?  
— Да вот же она. Так может Кайло заберёт твои вещи? Вы вместе едете?.. — Джессика осеклась. — Это из-за него?  
Рей молча взглянула на нее, ощущая, как мучительно хочется ей прямо здесь уткнуться в грудь Джесс и расплакаться. Но ее подгоняло желание оказаться от Кайло как можно дальше, как можно быстрее.  
— Ладно, — Джесс поняла и положила Рей руки на плечи, глядя ей в глаза. — Беги. И возвращайся, когда пожелаешь. Такси вызвать?  
Рей кивнула, а потом сказала:  
— Нет. Вызову по пути. Спасибо, Джесс.  
Они обнялись, и Рей вышла из дома, постепенно переходя на бег.  
Такси подъехало быстро. Рей встретила его на автобусной остановке, поминутно ожидая, что на дорожке сейчас покажется Кайло и… Она не знала, что будет дальше. Такси подъехало, и Рей, сев на заднее сиденье, сказала:  
— В аэропорт.  
Пока они ехали, Рей отключила телефон и уставилась в окно, глядя на заснеженные деревья вокруг дороги. Постепенно ее бешеное сердцебиение успокаивалось, но вместо панического страха пришла боль, такая сильная, что чтобы не заплакать Рей вцепилась зубами в собственное запястье.  
Ей повезло: ближайший рейс был через три часа, билеты тоже были. Рей купила билет, и усевшись в кресло в зале ожидания, тупо уставилась перед собой.  
«Все в порядке, — сказала Рей себе. — Скоро ты вернешься домой. Все будет хорошо».  
Кого она пытается обмануть? Ничего не в порядке.  
Рей судорожно вздохнула и согнулась пополам, закрыв лицо руками. Слезы потекли ручьем, и она никак не могла остановить их. Вновь на нее навалилось ощущение, что в мире что-то сломано, и весь этот неправильный сломанный мир давит на нее своей тяжестью.  
— Извините, с вами все хорошо?  
Рей вздрогнула и резко выпрямилась, глядя на заговорившую с ней женщину. Темнокожая, сухонькая, крошечная, в огромных очках, делавших ее похожими на лягушку, пожилая леди участливо и обеспокоенно смотрела на нее.  
— Нет, — ответила Рей. — О, Господи, нет.  
Она вытерла слезы и потерла щеки, стараясь прийти в себя, но этого хватило ровно на минуту, и слезы полились вновь.  
— Дорогая, у меня есть немного времени перед вылетом, — заметила леди. — Хочешь выпить кофе?  
Рей кивнула, вытирая слезы.  
Они с леди прошли в небольшое кафе, леди взяла Рей кофе и они сели в уголок. Рей залпом выпила почти половину стакана, обжигаясь и морщась от горечи.  
— Так что произошло, дорогая? — спросила леди.  
— Это ужасно, — Рей поставила стаканчик и обхватила голову руками. — Господи!  
Леди внимательно смотрела на нее, и Рей начала говорить, заикаясь и перескакивая с пятого на десятое. Слова извергались из нее сплошным потоком, но вместе с этим ослабевала боль, и Рей начинало казаться, что она контролирует себя.  
— Очень давно меня накачали на вечеринке. Я этого не помнила и поняла это только когда выяснилось, что я беременна. Я оставила ребенка. Было тяжело, но мы справлялись. Я вернулась в родной город, чтобы найти работу. Потом мой сын погиб, и… И один человек помог мне, мне казалось, что он мне помог. А потом… А потом… — Рей задохнулась, и леди протянула ей стакан. — Это был он, понимаете? Он знал обо всем с самого начала, он знал! Это был он! — Рей начало трясти, и леди положила ей ладонь на руку. — Он лгал мне все это время, он... Я хочу вытащить свою память из головы и вытрясти ее над мусорным ведром. Я хочу забыть все это, вычеркнуть из своей жизни!  
— Ты вычеркнешь, — мягко сказала леди. — Обязательно вычеркнешь. Выпей ещё кофе, дорогая.  
Рей подчинилась, допив кофе. Дрожь прошла, и теперь вдруг ее заполнила злость. Гнев. Отчаяние. Отсчетная точка, с которой ее жизнь пошла наперекосяк — это был Кайло.  
— Я ненавижу его, — сказала Рей с жаром, и с этим признанием силы покинули ее и Рей обмякла на стуле, безвольно глядя перед собой.  
— Я не хочу врать, что понимаю твои чувства, — тихо сказала леди. — Я бы никому не пожелала почувствовать такое. Ты можешь мне не верить, но потом тебе станет немного легче. Главное — выбери свой путь и держись его крепко.  
Рей закрыла глаза. Слова леди представлялись ей каким-то набором бессвязных фраз. Должно быть она хотела поддержать ее. И это тронуло Рей настолько, что она снова чуть не расплакалась. Почему, почему когда в мире существуют отзывчивые добрые люди, на ее пути попадаются такие, как Кайло Рен?  
«Будь проклят тот день, — подумала Рей про себя, — когда я тебя встретила, Кайло. Когда мы столкнулись с тобой».  
— Маз Каната, пройдите к выходу 12В, — разнеслось по залу ожидания. — Маз Каната, пожалуйста, пройдите к выходу 12В.  
— Мне пора, дорогая, — леди погладила Рей по руке. — Крепись. Ты справишься с этим. Жизнь — крутая штука, но ты гораздо круче.  
Слышать такие слова от пожилой леди было забавно, и Рей блекло улыбнулась.  
— Прощай, — леди поднялась со стула и поспешила мелкими старушечьими шагами к выходу.

Кайло казалось, что он отстал от Рей ненамного, но когда он вернулся в дом ее там не было. Зато была Джессика Пава, глядевшая на него с презрением.  
— Где Рей? — спросил Рен.  
— Понятия не имею, — сухо ответила Пава.  
— Она тебе рассказала?..  
— Это не твое дело, — Пава отвернулась, автоматически поправляя занавески на окне, а потом вдруг круто развернулась к нему и ткнула его пальцем в грудь. — И я надеюсь, что к вечеру тебя и твоих вещей тут не будет.  
— Где она? — спросил Кайло негромко и почти спокойно. Джессика вздрогнула, на ее лице мелькнул страх, но лишь на секунду. Потом ее брови вновь сошлись на переносице, и она отчеканила:  
— Я не знаю. Она не обязана мне отчитываться.  
— Где? — рявкнул Кайло, и Пава отступила назад.  
— Я полицию вызову, урод, — предупредила она.  
Кайло с рыком вылетел из комнаты, плюнув на вещи, рванул к машине, на ходу набирая номер Рей.  
— Аппарат абонента выключен, или находится…  
В ярости Кайло швырнул телефон об асфальт, потом прошелся по нему и сел в машину.  
Она могла поехать только домой. Ей больше некуда податься. И единственное, что ему оставалось — вернуться тоже. А что он будет делать дальше?..  
Какой же он кретин! Зачем он вообще заговорил об этом? В бессильной ярости Кайло сжал руль, потом, справившись с собой, завел мотор и, быстро набирая скорость, помчался к федеральному шоссе.  
Он думал, что нагонит ее. Решил, что вломится к ней домой, и все черти ада его не остановят. Но химическая бодрость начала покидать тело на полпути к дому и Кайло пришлось остановиться, чтобы поспать немного, а потом вновь тронуться в путь. Он вернулся в Джакку разбитый. Таблетки остались в сумке — а сумка осталась в доме Павы. Ему необходимо было встретиться с Рей, но Кайло чувствовал себя механической игрушкой, у которой кончился завод. И ещё надо было успеть выспаться перед работой.  
Точно. Он поймает ее на работе, и они поговорят…  
Да что за бред! Какой разговор?! Сейчас Кайло как никогда понимал, какой идиотской была его идея во всем признаться. Какой он кретин!  
А самое ужасное, что он совсем не знал, что делать. Ему нужен был совет, и чертова Джин не могла ему сейчас помочь.

Услышав стук в дверь, Хакс огляделся, нахмурившись. Ему казалось, что Дэмерон ничего не забыл. Он всегда являлся с минимумом вещей.  
Хакс очень ценил, что у Дэмерона было чувство личного пространства, и чужие границы он не нарушал. Конечно, иногда его чувство юмора и шутки про мамку могли выводить из себя, но кому, как не Хаксу было знать, что идеальных людей не бывает. Дэмерон его устраивал: он не лез не в свое дело, с ним было приятно общаться (и не только общаться) и всегда можно было договориться. Вынужденный ежедневно сталкиваться с упёртым начальством и не менее упертыми подчинёнными, Хакс воспринимал сговорчивость Дэмерона как подарок вселенной за свои страдания в рабочее время.  
Но за дверью стоял не Дэмерон, позабывший мобильник или ключи. За дверью стоял, будь он неладен, Кайло Рен. И выглядел он не лучшим образом. Хакс ощутил острое желание закрыть перед ним дверь. Едва он увидел покрасневшие блестящие глаза Рена, увидел, как он нервно стучит пальцами по косяку, то почувствовал, что Рен явился втянуть его в какие-то неприятности, это точно.  
— Добрый вечер, — сказал Хакс ровно, крепко держа дверь и не открывая ее шире. И правильно сделал: Рен бесцеремонно схватился за ручку двери и дернул ее на себя.  
— Ты что-то хотел? — процедил Хакс, удерживая дверь.  
— Пусти, — пробормотал Рен, — мне нужна помощь.  
Точно.  
— Надеюсь, ты никого не убил? — спросил Хакс, отпуская дверь, и она чуть не двинула Рена по лбу.  
— Нет, — ответил Кайло, протискиваясь мимо него.  
— И почему у тебя такой вид, будто да?  
Кайло попытался пройти в гостиную, но Хакс быстро шагнул ему наперерез. Рен взглянул на него злобно, но это выражение быстро стекло с его лица, и остались лишь усталость и явственное отчаяние.  
— Дело в Кеноби.  
— И что за дело? — спросил Хакс, чувствуя, что ему не очень хочется знать ответ. Они с Реном были знакомы уже достаточно давно, и Хакс давно для себя решил, что рано или поздно, но закончит тот плохо.  
— Короче, — Кайло нервным движением зачесал волосы назад. — Мы с ней… виделись года три назад. Я накачал ее на вечеринке и трахнул... В общем, я поддался наитию и все ей рассказал. Что это был я.  
— Ты _что_ сделал? — медленно спросил Хакс.  
— Я рассказал ей, что это я ее трахнул несколько лет назад, — повторил Рен. — Я был у **ё** бан в говно, и такого рода откровенность показалась мне правильным решением, — Кайло загнанно прошелся из угла в угол.  
— И что дальше? — спросил Хакс.  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Я много чего думаю, — сказал Хакс сухо. — Кроме того, что ты конченый кретин, это я уже давно понял, тут и думать не надо. Я думаю, что тебе стоит уйти пока в отпуск за свой счет, потому что, если она подаст на тебя в суд, одним увольнением ты точно не отделаешься, и даже на сраную бензоколонку потом устроиться не сможешь. И пока ты будешь в отпуске, поболтай со своим адвокатом, и вашего семейного предупредить не забудь. Он отмазывал твоего отца, вам тоже что-нибудь сможет посоветовать. А то, что она подаст в суд — это ты и к гадалке не ходи, вопрос лишь во времени.  
— Она не… — Кайло осекся. — За давностью лет думаешь заведут дело?  
— Еще как заведут, в зависимости от настойчивости заявителя и ее адвоката, — Хакс вздохнул. — Если бы я был тем несчастным, который тебя консультирует, я бы предложил попытаться отделаться малой кровью. Предложить ей денег, чтобы она не шла в полицию.  
— Не прокатит, — сказал Кайло уверенно.  
— Тогда готовь анальную смазку и деньги для адвоката, — спокойно ответил Хакс. — Смазку — потому что руководству очень не понравится, что такой неблагонадежный кадр работает у них начальником цеха. Тут и старые жалобы всплывут, и все на свете. Поздравляю, ты своими руками выкопал себе глубочайшую яму и залил в нее цистерну дерьма.  
— Спасибо за участие, — сказал Кайло. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало едко, но в его голосе была лишь усталость.  
— Нет-нет, — ответил Хакс. — Мне хочется надеяться, что этим советом мое участие в этой истории и закончится. А еще лучше, если ты вообще не будешь упоминать, что говорил об этом мне. Тебе понятно?  
— Да, — ответил Кайло.  
— Созвонись с адвокатом, готовься к худшему. А теперь извини меня, — Хакс указал на дверь. — Завтра рано вставать.

Кайло предусмотрительно поставил себе три будильника — это его и спасло, иначе он бы точно проспал работу.  
Он проснулся разбитый. Тело ломило, как после болезни, руки дрожали. Кусок не лез в горло, поэтому Кайло ограничился кофе и поехал на работу раньше обычного.  
Он бы дождался Рей на стоянке, но приехавший Хакс едва ли не за шиворот втащил его внутрь и поинтересовался, где заявление об отпуске за свой счёт, и не копов ли Кайло ждёт.  
Рей пришла на работу вовремя и вела себя как обычно. До того момента, как Кайло попытался заговорить с ней.  
Она не выглядела выспавшейся — скорее очень усталой и болезненно сосредоточенной. Но стоило Рену подойти к ней, она моментально подобралась. И хотя на него она не глядела, Кайло чувствовал ее желание физически оказаться от него подальше — и почему-то от этого было _больно_. Он дожидался вечера, прокручивая в голове различные варианты разговора, выжидал, когда Рей останется одна — или, возможно, стоило поговорить с ней не здесь? — и теперь, когда он, наконец, выбрал момент, то почувствовал, насколько она не хочет рядом с ним находиться.  
— Если у вас нет замечаний по рабочему процессу, то, пожалуйста, отойдите, сэр, — сказала Рей. Кайло слышал напряжение в ее голосе, но внешне она была спокойна.  
Внезапно он взбесился. Его вялое состояние как рукой сняло.  
— У меня есть замечания! — сказал Рен. — Давайте пройдем в мой кабинет, Кеноби.  
Ему нужно поговорить с ней — и плевать на все остальное!  
Рей подняла на него взгляд — мрачный, полный решительности и страха одновременно.  
— Хорошо, сэр, — с нажимом сказала она и, не отводя от Кайло взгляда, добавила:  
— Финн, посмотри тут за меня.  
Потом она залезла в висящую на спинке стула сумку, достала оттуда тонкую прозрачную папку для бумаг и сказала, обращаясь к Кайло:  
— Идёмте.  
Они прошли в его кабинет, и Кайло плотно прикрыл дверь, заметив, как вздрогнула Рей от щелчка замка.  
— Я хочу поговорить, — сказал Кайло, стараясь, чтобы его голос прозвучал спокойно, прозвучал как голос человека, которому можно доверять.  
— Как и я, — сказала Рей коротко.  
— Присядем? — Рен указал на диван, но Рей покачала головой. Папку она положила на стол Кайло и осталась стоять возле него.  
Сотни вариантов для подходящего разговора, вертевшиеся в голове, испарились, словно их и не было. И Кайло спросил:  
— Ты как?  
— Нормально, — коротко ответила Рей с выражением «это-не-твое-дело» на лице.  
— Что ты… будешь теперь делать? — спросил Рен.  
— Ну, несмотря на то, что это наиболее очевидный вариант, я не собираюсь подавать на тебя в суд, — сказала Рей. — В этом нет никакого смысла.  
— Ага, — рассеянно сказал Кайло. — Хорошо, но что ты будешь делать?  
— Ничего, — ответила Рей. Она наконец подошла ближе и присела на самый край дивана, подальше от Кайло, сцепив руки и прижав кончики указательных пальцев к губам. — А вот ты напишешь мне идеальную рекомендацию, Хакс ее подпишет, и я уеду. Никогда не любила этот город, а теперь меня здесь вовсе ничего не держит.  
— Что? — спросил Кайло. — Не надо.  
Рей закрыла глаза и покачала головой, всем видом показывая, что устала от этого разговора и не хочет его продолжать.  
— Я понимаю, — начал Кайло. — Мне жаль. Прости меня. Я… Совершил ошибку.  
— Ошибку? — Рей распахнула глаза и посмотрела на него. — Во всем мире это зовется преступлением!  
— Да, я знаю! — ответил Кайло. — Именно поэтому я бы не удивился, если бы ты засудила меня к чертям собачьим. Но…  
— Я не буду, — ответила Рей. — Я просто хочу найти неплохую работу подальше отсюда. Поэтому сделай доброе дело — напиши рекомендацию. И мы расстанемся мирно.  
— Я не хочу расставаться, — сказал Кайло. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала. Пожалуйста, прости меня, я мудак, я сволочь… Не уезжай.  
— Я хочу уехать. От тебя это не зависит, — Рей устало вздохнула.  
— Пожалуйста, — повторил Кайло. Почему она не понимает — он бы не решился рассказать ей все, если бы она не была ему дорога! Не дожидаясь ответа, он упал перед Рей на колени. — Я прошу тебя. Дай мне второй шанс.  
— Второй шанс? — в голосе Рей наконец-то прорезались эмоции. — Ты просишь меня о «втором шансе»? У тебя и первого не было, ты сразу разрушил все. Ты разрушаешь все, к чему прикасаешься, Кайло Рен! Тут нет ничего, чему можно было бы дать второй шанс! Напиши эту проклятую рекомендацию, и я уеду!  
— Нет, я не стану этого делать, — отрезал Кайло. — Ты останешься.  
— Тогда я уеду без нее, — Рей встала. — Мое заявление об уходе у тебя на столе.  
— Я его не подпишу.  
— Тогда я перестану выходить на работу и вы вынуждены будете уволить меня, — ответила Рей. — Хватит. У меня была долгая смена, я устала, — она направилась к двери, но Кайло вскочил, догнал ее в два шага и схватил за руку.  
— Нет, пожалуйста! Дай мне объяснить…  
— Что тут можно объяснить? Все ясно. Я не хочу иметь с тобой никаких дел, Кайло, — Рей дернула руку, но Рен не отпускал ее, сжимая еще крепче. — Отпусти. Если у меня будут синяки, тогда я точно пойду в участок.  
Кайло отпустил ее, и Рей, потерев запястье, сказала:  
— Надеюсь, мы никогда больше не увидимся.  
— Нет, — Кайло потянулся к двери, собираясь удержать ее, но наткнулся на холодный, мрачный взгляд Рей как на стену. Наверное у него самого бывал такой взгляд, когда люди, поймав его, сами отходили в сторону с его дороги. Рей вышла из его кабинета, и дверь мягко закрылась за ней.

Разумеется, он не собирался сдаваться просто так. Он поехал к Рей домой, надеясь, что успеет застать ее до того, как она соберется и уедет.  
Машины на подъездной дороге не было, но в доме горел свет, и у Кайло затеплилась жалкая надежда, что Рей там. Или у этого своего Дэмерона. Что она всё ещё в пределах его досягаемости.  
Запасной ключ лежал в цветочном горшке, и Кайло воспользовался им, чтобы открыть дверь.  
Войдя, он хотел позвать Рей — ведь все те немногие вещи, что были тут, оставались на месте — но он понял, что это бессмысленно. И Кайло прошел на кухню, где горел свет, в слабой надежде, что ошибается.  
Он не ошибся.  
— Ее здесь нет, Кайло.  
— Ты! — процедил Рен. — Ты последний человек, которого я хотел бы видеть!  
— Тем не менее здесь только я, — ответил Люк. Кружка, стоящая рядом с ним, парила, распространяя по кухне запах трав. — Рей уехала. Сразу после работы. Ключи она оставила мне.  
Кайло в ярости пнул стул, тот упал. Кайло пнул его снова, и снова, гоняя по кухне, надеясь, что тот развалится.  
Люк молча смотрел на него.  
Наконец Кайло оставил несчастный стул и развернулся к Люку, злобно глядя на него:  
— Это ты ее надоумил? Отвечай!  
— Нет. Она все решила сама. Но если бы она спросила меня, я бы посоветовал ей то же самое.  
— Основываясь на собственном опыте? — выплюнул Кайло.  
— Тебе бы я тоже посоветовал уехать, но ты же не послушаешься. Ты запутался. Совершил… — Люк осекся. — Я думаю, ты лучше меня знаешь, что ты сделал.  
— Заткнись, — процедил Кайло. — Кому угодно, но не тебе меня судить.  
— Я не сужу тебя, — мягко сказал Люк, будто говорил с ребенком. — Но тебе нужна помощь.  
— О, заткнись ты наконец! Только твоего сраного сочувствия мне и не хватало!  
— А чего тебе не хватает? — спросил Люк холодно. — Копов, которые повяжут тебя — можно будет разбить одному нос, и тебе дополнительно впаяют сопротивление при аресте? Обвинения? Тюрьмы? Мне жаль, но тебе придется разбираться самому и жить с этим до самой смерти, — Люк отставил кружку, встал из-за стола и добавил мягче:  
— Я прекрасно понимаю тебя. И на самом деле хочу помочь, — Скайуокер протянул к нему руку, но Кайло отшатнулся.  
Странным образом ситуация повторялась, но теперь _его_ захлёстывал безотчетный ужас при мысли, что старик его коснется. Вся злость, подогревавшая его, куда-то делась, оставив после себя пустоту и беспомощность.  
— Не трогай меня, — прошипел Кайло. — Ты — убийца. Из-за тебя пострадали люди.  
— Не было ни дня, чтобы я не жалел об этом, — сказал Люк, и в его голосе зазвучало что-то — Кайло не понял, что. Голос Скайуокера дрогнул, но его ясный взгляд резал Кайло хуже ножа. — И самое ужасное, что если бы мне дали шанс переиграть все, я бы сделал то же самое. Я бы бросил все и приехал за тобой.  
Кайло понял наконец, что звучало в голосе Скайуокера — слезы. Люк плакал.  
— Не смей обвинять меня в этом, — выдавил Кайло. Он справился с голосом и продолжил:  
— Не смей!  
— Я никогда не обвинял тебя, — ответил Люк. — Ни единой секунды.  
Кайло замер, пытаясь что-то ответить, обороняться по привычке, но не смог. Глядя на Люка и не находя слов, он чувствовал, что сам сейчас заплачет.  
— Я… — Кайло осекся и затряс головой. — Я не хотел, чтобы так случилось.  
Он не знал, про что он говорит — про случай пятнадцатилетней давности или про Рей. Или про все вместе.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО :(

Рей вошла в больницу в середине дня, слегка дезориентированная от недосыпа и долгой поездки. На языке еще оставался противный кисло-сладкий вкус энергетиков, когда она обратилась к дежурной медсестре с вопросом, где лежат пострадавшие во время взрыва. Получив ответ, она поспешила туда.

Рей узнала о пожаре, когда ехала домой с работы. Она включила радио как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать конец репортажа, а потом диктор перешел к другим новостям.

Пожар на Джаккуйском нефтеперерабатывающем заводе.

Съехав на обочину, Рей потянулась за телефоном и открыла браузер. И первая же строчка в списке выпавших новостей внесла ясность: взрыв на нефтеперерабатывающем заводе в Джакку, восемь человек погибли, двенадцать ранены, ведется расследование.

Был уже поздний вечер, но Рей все равно набрала номер Финна. Когда он не ответил, она перезвонила По. Тот скупо подтвердил ее подозрения и извинился, что не может говорить сейчас. Тогда Рей, как следует прошерстив свой список контактов, нашла телефон Роуз Тико, и позвонила уже ей. Разговор с Роуз оказался более информативным. Она как раз находилась в больнице и сказала, что Финн там. И еще несколько человек, включая бригаду, монтировавшую новое оборудование. И что врачи до сих пор ничего толком не говорят, и не пускают ее к Финну, потому что она не член семьи.

Решение поехать в Джакку пришло к Рей спонтанно. Уже в пути она созвонилась с начальницей и взяла выходной за свой счет. Мысль о том, что кто-то из ее знакомых погиб, а другие на грани жизни и смерти, была невыносимой. Ждать было невыносимо.

В конце концов, Финн был одним из немногих людей, поддерживавших ее, когда она уехала и осваивалась на новом месте. Не могла же Рей бросить его.

Роуз все еще была в больнице: дремала, сидя на стуле в коридоре. Когда Рей разбудила ее, Роуз сказала, что вроде бы жизни Финна, ничего не угрожает, но она не уйдет домой, пока он не очнется. Разубеждать ее было бесполезно, и Рей не стала этого делать. В палату входить было нельзя, но в прорези между жалюзи Рей сумела рассмотреть лежащего там Финна и еще двоих. Финн хотя бы не был на аппарате вентиляции легких, чего нельзя было сказать об одном из его соседей.

Теперь, когда Рей по-настоящему осознала, что его жизни ничего не угрожает, ее затопило облегчение. Туго стянутый узел внутри внезапно развязался, и она оперлась о стену, чтобы не пошатнуться от накатившей усталости. Длинная выматывающая череда событий, державшая в кулаке постоянного напряжения — все это вдруг отступило. Как будто вместе с новостью, что с Финном все будет в порядке, Рей бонусом получила извещение, что и у нее тоже все будет хорошо.

Но ей еще предстоит найти мотель, отоспаться и поехать назад. Может быть, Рей успеет заглянуть к По узнать как дела. Возможно, что он, как в старые времена, разрешит ей переночевать во второй комнате. Выпрямившись, Рей взглянула на Финна последний раз и, оглянувшись, поискала глазами Роуз, но увидела только ее куртку, лежащую на сиденье. Должно быть, Тико куда-то отошла, может быть выпить очередной стакан кофе, или в туалет, или просто решила размять затекшие ноги. Решив, что попрощается с ней позже, Рей отправилась к выходу. День постепенно переходил в вечер, больница затихала, насколько это было возможно во время внештатной ситуации. Всех, кто мог уйти, уже отправили по домам. Рей брела по коридору, чувствуя, будто проваливается в сон наяву. И когда она увидела у выхода знакомую, высокую и крепкую фигуру, ей показалось на мгновение, что это часть сна, видение.

Но видение пошевелилось, подняло голову и встретилось с Рей взглядом. На его лице отразилось безмерное удивление, он хмурился, словно не верил своим глазам, но в то же время продолжал пожирать Рей взглядом.

Рей замерла. Первым ее порывом было свернуть в сторону или сделать вид, что она не узнала Кайло, но это было глупо.

Это была та часть прошлого, которую Рей пыталась отпустить.

Поэтому Рей храбро двинулась вперед, навстречу ожидающему ее Рену. Она предполагала, когда ехала сюда, что и Кайло мог пострадать, и эти мысли вызывали у Рей неприятное, двойственное ощущение. Видеть своими глазами ссадины и синяки, свежезашитую рану у него на лице, прикрытую заплаткой, было еще хуже. Часть ее была уверена, что Рен заслужил это. Часть — искренне сочувствовала ему и не могла глядеть на него без слез.

Остановившись на приличном расстоянии, Рей молча уставилась на Кайло, нервно сжимая в руках ремень сумки.

— Привет, — негромко сказал он.

— Привет, — ответила Рей.

Они снова замолчали. Мимо прошли двое мужчин, ведущие третьего, и им пришлось посторониться, чтобы пропустить их, и невольно Рей оказалась ближе к Кайло, чем планировала. Отступить назад было бы признать, что она боится. И Рей просто спросила:

— Ты в порядке? Что случилось?

— Бюджет нам сократили, тендер на ремонт выиграли какие-то кретины, поплатились за это все, — коротко сказал Кайло. — Ничего нового. Теперь-то им точно придется раскошелиться.

— Только людей это не вернет, — сказала Рей.

— Да, — Кайло огляделся, будто надеясь увидеть в коридоре еще кого-то.

— Ты… — начал он.

— Приехала узнать, как Финн, — быстро ответила Рей. — И… остальные.

— Ясно, да, — Кайло кивнул. — Я… — он вздохнул. — Я рад, что ты уехала. Если бы ты была тогда с нами… Я бы с ума сошел.

Рей закусила нижнюю губу и отвела взгляд. Она не хотела это слышать.

— Останешься в больнице? — спросил Кайло.

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Завтра мне уже нужно ехать обратно. Посмотрю как Финн, может уговорю Роуз поехать домой — и в мотель.

— Ты можешь… — Кайло осекся, но начал снова:

— Ты можешь переночевать у меня. Просто остаться на ночь. У меня же есть свободная комната.

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой. — Нет. Спасибо, но, пожалуй, я пас.

— Я ничего не имел в виду, — ответил Кайло. — Это просто жест… вежливости. Да и кровать у меня получше, чем в задрипанном мотеле у дороги. Там точно тише, дальнобойщики под окнами по ночам не ругаются.

Рей потерла переносицу пальцами. Если бы не бессонная ночь, она бы не согласилась. Но усталость подточила ее силы, и, возможно, тот прилив воодушевления был в этом виноват тоже, и она ответила лишь:

— Хорошо. Я не помню — дверь там запирается?

 

…Парадоксально, но именно тогда, когда он пытался сделать все хорошо, не накосячить как обычно, все шло к коту под хвост. К тому самому, сукиному. Он хотел наладить отношения с Кеноби, в дохлой попытке исправить содеянное, и сделал только хуже. Он наебенивался в доме этой Павы, чтобы не нагрубить ей и не испортить выходные — и сделал хуже.

Каждый раз, когда он пытался сделать все правильно — как ему казалось — все становилось только хуже. Может, дело в нем? В его голове? Может быть, там перевёрнуты понятия правильного и неправильного, может, правильные мысли сворачивают где-то не туда, пропускают поворот и без толку катаются по кольцевой, не достигая точки назначения?

Может, ему нужна помощь?

Эту мысль Кайло отметал сразу. Он не хотел идти за помощью, просить ее, всегда предпочитал справляться со всем сам. Первое, что приходило ему в голову при слове «психолог»: длинный школьный коридор, ряды шкафчиков и он, сидящий на полу и методично подпаливающий свои пальцы зажигалкой, в то время как Люк сидел в кабинете школьного психолога и выслушивал ее причитания и рекомендации. Похоже, опыта ей действительно не доставало, иначе бы она сразу поняла, что место Кайло в лечебнице.

Может, определи она его туда, его чертова мать вспомнила бы о его существовании. Может, тогда он бы не создавал неприятности на ровном месте?

Одни сплошные «может быть».

Так или иначе, когда Рей уехала, Кайло ощутил невероятную пустоту. Это было похоже на один из «отходняков», только без тошноты и трясучки, лишь странное апатичное спокойствие и тоска. Ему постоянно вспоминалось то последнее лето в Джакку перед тем, как он сам уехал: ощущение бессмысленности жизни, ненависть к себе и всему живому. Он страстно мечтал натворить что-нибудь этакое, чтобы копы застрелили его при попытке к бегству или типа того. А потом были бы похороны и все бы плакали. Это было глупо, но вполне в духе озлобленного недолюбленного тинейджера.

Потом действительно были похороны. И все плакали. Только не над его могилой.

А Кайло уехал к своей ненавистной и любимой матери на долгие семь лет и никогда больше не видел своего дядю.

Наверное, единственный раз, когда он взял себя в руки и смог попытаться исправить им содеянное без последствий, был тот раз, когда он поехал к Люку. Прошло около месяца или чуть меньше с момента, когда Рей уехала. Каждый день был похож на предыдущий, и, вспоминая прошлое, Кайло постоянно возвращался к Тому Самому Моменту, когда все на самом деле пошло наперекосяк. Его собственная память подло скрадывала подробности, прятала их куда-то в глубину, дабы не бередить душу Кайло, и теперь, впервые за долгие годы, Кайло понял, что хочет поговорить о том, что случилось. Не с психологом, не с другом — у него ведь нет друзей, если не считать Хакса, который давно и прочно занял первое место в очереди тех, кто мечтает похоронить Рена — с Люком.

С дядей.

Он смутно помнил, что Скайуокер обосновался в одном из брошенных домов возле завода. Помочь ему никто не мог, в приюте, куда Скайуокер захаживал, ничего не сказали, и Кайло сам начал искать этот дом. И нашел.

День был пасмурный. Шелестел на ветру высохший камыш, озеро было прихвачено ледком, было холодно, а с неба сыпались редкие снежинки. Над маленьким домом у самого озера, спрятавшимся под развесистыми ивами, курилась тонкая струйка дыма, показывающая, что кто-то в нем живет.

Остановив машину, Кайло вышел, ежась от холода, но не стал застегивать куртку, а зашагал прямо к двери. Остановившись возле нее, он постучал, достаточно громко, но ему никто не ответил. И Кайло потянул дверь на себя.

В домике было теплее. Он был крошечным, тесным, а с кухни доносились звуки: чьи-то шаги, звон посуды и тихое бормотание радиоприемника. Кайло направился туда, нервно стискивая кулаки.

— Я догадался, что это будешь ты, — сказал Скайуокер. В маленькой кухне с низким потолком было почти жарко, пыхтела печка-буржуйка, а стоило туда войти Кайло, то места там враз убавилось. — Чаю?

— Нет, — ответил Кайло и, пересилив себя, добавил:

— Спасибо.

— Если надумаешь, — Люк указал на одну кружку, стоящую на обшарпанной кухонной тумбе, сам взял вторую и уселся на скрипнувший кривой раскладной стул.

Кайло остался стоять.

— Я хотел поговорить, — сказал он наконец.

Люк кивнул.

— О чем?

Кайло сглотнул. Да, чай — это было бы неплохо. Это дало бы ему минуту на размышление и шанс смочить пересохшее горло.

— О том, что произошло пятнадцать лет назад.

Люк поднял голову, пристально глядя на Кайло.

— Не самая простая тема для разговора.

— Я знаю, — Кайло снова сглотнул. Запах трав щекотал ему ноздри. — Но когда-то нужно начинать. Это была моя вина.

— Нет… — начал Люк, и Кайло поднял руку, прерывая его.

— Погоди. Дай мне договорить. Я был идиотом. Я и сейчас тот еще идиот, и это меня никак не оправдывает. Я знал, что ты поедешь вызволять меня из этой дыры. Знал, и надеялся на это, хотя вслух говорил, что мечтал, чтобы эти уроды меня там зарезали и вышвырнули мое тело где-нибудь на трассе, что тебе плевать на меня. Я хотел жить и не хотел в этом признаваться. Если бы я знал, что из-за меня случится, я бы умер с радостью. Если бы я сейчас мог исправить все своей смертью, я бы умер, клянусь. Но я не могу. Я не могу ничего.

Кайло опять сглотнул: в горле было сухо и стоял какой-то ком, лицо горело то ли от жара печки, то ли от всепоглощающего чувства собственной никчемности.

— Прости меня, — сказал он, наконец.

Люк молчал. В печке потрескивали дрова, и ничто, кроме этого уютного треска и бормотания радио на пределе слышимости, не нарушало тяжелого молчания.

«Скажи хоть что-нибудь! — хотелось рявкнуть Кайло. — Скажи, что прощаешь! Что ненавидишь меня за все! Что-нибудь!..»

— Мне всегда казалось, — сказал Люк, — что я был тем, кто должен был просить прощения.

Кайло покачал головой.

— Ты выговорился, теперь мой черед, — заметил Люк. — Я столько времени провел, размышляя, что я мог сделать и чего не сделал. Пока не понял одну простую вещь: это уже не имеет значения. Значение имеет лишь то, что я могу сделать сейчас, в этот самый момент. Мы не можем изменить прошлое. Но можем не допустить ошибок в будущем. И да, это звучит как типичный проповеднический бред, но мне простительно, я часто бываю в церкви. Тем не менее это — правда. Наша ноша останется с нами до конца наших жизней, и наши дела могут лишь чуть-чуть облегчить ее или сделать еще тяжелее. Я должен был остаться на посту. Я должен был понять, что тебе нужна помощь. Я должен был позвонить Лее и заставить ее приехать к тебе. Я должен был поговорить с Ханом. Столько всего должен был — и не сделал ничего. Прости меня.

Теперь молчал Кайло. Горло будто перехватило чем-то, он силился выдавить из себя хоть звук, но ничего не получалось. Его губы шевелились, но с них не слетало ничего, кроме хриплого дыхания.

— Я простил тебя уже давно, — добавил Люк. — Ты должен просить прощения не у меня.

Кайло кивнул.

— Я… — начал он, — не должен был обвинять тебя.

«Я хочу простить тебя. Я хочу быть прощенным».

— Спасибо, что выслушал, — выдавил Рен наконец.

Люк улыбнулся. Его улыбка была чуть суховатой, но искренней и словно с толикой облегчения.

— Приходи всегда, когда захочешь поговорить, племянник, — сказал он. — Может быть все-таки чаю?

— Да, — Кайло кивнул. — Не помешало бы.

 

Рей опустилась на кровать, оглядываясь. Дом совсем не изменился. Разумеется, ведь прошло всего несколько месяцев. Рей казалось, что она последний раз была здесь вчера — и, одновременно, многие годы назад. Комната совсем не изменилась. Даже запах пыли был таким же, и опущенные шторы — и у нее снова возникло чувство, будто все повторяется, и она снова действует по какому-то заранее известному сценарию. Рей встала, открыла окно, чтобы впустить свежий воздух и закрыла лицо руками, тяжело вздыхая.

«Все закончилось, — решительно сказала Рей самой себе. — Все, что было, осталось в прошлом».

Рей достала из сумки свое полотенце, выглянула из комнаты в коридор и неслышно прошла в ванную. Заперевшись там, Рей почувствовала себя спокойнее. Маленькое помещение не давило, было уютным, а горячие струи душа совершенно расслабили ее. Легкое напряжение оставалось, будто внутри Рей была туго натянута тонкая струна. Но по какой-то невообразимой причине Рей поверила, что ей тут ничего не угрожает. Даже несмотря на то, что было.

Вернувшись в комнату, Рей расстелила кровать, готовясь ко сну. Подойдя к окну, чтобы закрыть шторы, она ненадолго залюбовалась закатом. В подступающих вечерних сумерках на улице царило оживление: мальчишки гоняли наперегонки на велосипедах по тротуару, сигналили машины, спешили домой люди…

Замок в двери щелкнул, и Рей вздрогнула, резко обернувшись.

— Что тебе нужно? — настороженно спросила она.

— Полотенца, — сказал Кайло, бросая означенные предметы на кровать.

— Спасибо. Я уже умылась, — Рей вдруг поняла, что если не сядет, то точно сложится пополам и упадет на пол. Она села на кровать, устало глядя на Кайло. Он не торопился уходить, тоже глядел на нее молча.

— Как дела в целом? — спросила Рей. — Случайно не знаешь, как Люк?

— У него все нормально, — ответил Кайло. — Живет там же, где и жил. Не жалуется.

— А у тебя? — спросила Рей. Ей не понравилось, как это прозвучало. Хрупко, взволнованно, будто ее действительно беспокоило, как поживает Кайло Рен.

Кайло пожал плечами:

— Все идет своим чередом. Как видишь.

Рей кивнула.

— Я, — начала она, и осеклась. — Ничего. Спокойной ночи, Кайло.

— Спокойной, — откликнулся Рен, но по его лицу Рей видела, что он о чем-то сосредоточенно размышляет.

И когда он сделал шаг вперёд, Рей подобралась на кровати, готовая метнуться в сторону от него.

— Мне казалось, что мы договорились, — сказала Рей тихо.

— Я не собираюсь делать ничего такого или… — Кайло вздохнул. — Я хотел попросить прощения. Я… могу подойти?

— Подходи, — разрешила Рей. — Несмотря на твой совет, газовый баллончик я так и не купила, ты в полной безопасности.

Кайло невесело улыбнулся и прошел в комнату. Рей удивленно подалась назад — остановившись перед ней, Кайло опустился на колени.

— Это необязательно, — сказала Рей. — И ничего не изменит.

— Обязательно, — возразил Кайло с неожиданным жаром в голосе. — Рей, пожалуйста…

— Я слушаю, — сказала Рей просто.

— Прости меня, — попросил Кайло, глядя ей в глаза.

Шальная мысль пришла в голову Рей: он сидел так удобно — ей нужно было всего-то двинуть коленом, чтобы попасть ему по подбородку, и на секунду это желание стало нестерпимым. Рей сцепила руки в замок и ответила через силу:

— Я не смогу. Никогда.

Кайло уткнулся лбом ей в колени, обняв ее ноги.

— А смогу я сделать что-то, чтобы вновь заслужить твое доверие? — глухо спросил он.

— Я не знаю, — ответила Рей.

Кайло замер, а потом вдруг подался вперед.

Рей замерла, настороженно и испуганно, спросив:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Пытаюсь добиться твоего прощения, — ответил Кайло. Он нежно, почти невесомо положил руки ей на колени, и когда его ладонь скользнула к ее промежности, Рей попыталась отодвинуться.

— Нет, — резко сказала девушка.

— Я не сделаю тебе больно, — возразил Кайло. — Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс хотя бы попытаться.

Выйдя из душа Рей не застегнула джинсы, и нервно вцепилась в их пояс, когда Кайло попытался стянуть их с нее.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил он. Рей нехотя позволила ему это сделать, чувствуя, что ее страх, как какой-то колючий ком, стянувший в себя внутренности, шевелится внутри.

— Я клянусь, я не сделаю тебе больно, — повторил Кайло. Он стащил с нее джинсы вместе с бельем, и Рей попыталась свести колени вместе.

— Хватит, — сказала она. — Я поняла, но это лишнее. Вдвойне лишнее, если вспомнить, как все… началось и закончилось.

Кайло остановился, жалобно и жарко глядя Рей в глаза. Его пальцы незаметно касались ее лодыжек.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он снова. — Умоляю тебя, Рей.

— Ты сумасшедший, — тихо сказала Рей.

— Да, — с готовностью откликнулся Кайло.

— Ты понимаешь, — Рей села, наклонившись к нему и убрала его руки от своих ног, — что было бы лучше, если бы ты просто оставался у себя? Дай мне отоспаться, Кайло, это все о чем я прошу.

— Жаль, что то, о чем я хотел бы тебя попросить, невозможно, — ответил Рен. — Я скучаю по тебе, Рей. Я вспоминаю тебя каждый день и, клянусь, я хотел бы исправить все, но не могу.

— Ты можешь не сделать все хуже, — сказала Рей.

Кайло снова уткнулся лбом ей в колени.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил он, и это прозвучало жалко.

Рей со стоном рухнула на кровать и закрыла лицо руками. Она ничего не сказала и не пошевелилась, почувствовав, как Кайло, устроившись между ее ног, поцеловал тонкую полоску шрама над резинкой ее трусиков.

Рен поднялся выше, целуя ее живот, сдвинув тонкий свитер вверх. Приподнявшись на локтях, Рей увидела, что он смотрит на нее. Поразмышляв немного, Рей одним движением натянула свободный край свитера ему на голову.

— Понятно, — донеслось из-под свитера, и Кайло вновь наклонился, продолжив целовать ее кожу. Рей неловко хихикнула, дернувшись, когда его губы коснулись особо чувствительного места.

Очень скоро ее смешки сменились стонами, когда она почувствовала язык на своем клиторе. Дразнящие движения сменились почти болезненно приятными, и Рей подалась бедрами навстречу его языку. Она закусила край рукава, чтобы не стонать - не доставлять ему такого удовольствия, и зажмурилась. После месяцев вынужденного одиночества, ее тело загоралось моментально. Рей резко двинула бедрами, раз, другой, запустила свободную руку в волосы Кайло, заставляя его прижаться плотнее - и кончила, тут же тяжело обмякнув на кровати.

Рен приподнялся над ней и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, и Рей почувствовала, как сквозь ткань спортивных штанов его твердость упирается в ее промежность. На секунду Рей замерла, наслаждаясь всплеском удовольствия, вызванным этим ощущением. А потом отстранилась и, прежде чем Кайло успел сказать ей что-то, добавила:

— Только с презервативом.

Ей хватило одного «несчастного случая».

— Да, да, конечно, — пробормотал Кайло. — Сейчас принесу…

Он встал, но у самой двери обернулся:

— Ты ведь пустишь меня обратно?

— Да, — ответила Рей. — Иди, пока я не передумала.

Оставшись одна, она почувствовала себя странно неуютно. Сняв свитер, Рей с головой спряталась под одеялом и подтянула колени к груди, свернувшись в защитную позу.

Под одеялом было темно и душно.

Странные мысли одолевали ее. Зачем она это делает? Зачем она вообще согласилась сюда ехать, ведь она уже давно все для себя решила. И Кайло — не тот человек, который стоит ее сочувствия. Ей нужно было уйти сразу, едва она его увидела…

Но почему-то ее тянуло сюда, тянуло к нему. Это было застарелое, привычное чувство, похожее на то, которое испытываешь к старым, но любимым вещам, которые нужно выбрасывать. Да вот только Кайло Рен — не вещь, а жестокий, лживый человек — и это вновь возвращало Рей к вопросу, что она забыла здесь и зачем пришла.

Рей услышала, как открылась дверь, а потом матрас прогнулся под весом Кайло. Он проскользнул к ней под одеяло и прижался к ней, почти накрыв своим телом. Мягкими, поглаживающими движениями, он убрал с ее шеи волосы и оставил дорожку из поцелуев. Одной рукой он обхватил ее грудь, мягко сжимая и перекатывая сосок между пальцев.

Рей тихо вздохнула и скинула одеяло.

Снаружи было темно — оказывается Кайло выключил свет. Рей оседлала Рена сверху, чувствуя, как его твердость упирается ей в живот.

— Презерватив, — напомнила она, отодвигаясь назад.

Кайло надорвал тускло блестящий в полутьме квадратик, торопливо раскатал презерватив по члену и положил руки Рей на бедра.

Рей приподнялась, опускаясь на него сверху, и негромко охнула, привыкая к ощущению заполненности, лишь разжигающему жажду большего, того, чего она не хотела бы желать.

— Я скучал по тебе, — тихо сказал Кайло. — Я так скучал по тебе…

Рей закрыла ему рот рукой и начала двигаться, чувствуя, как он скользит внутри нее. Она сразу взяла быстрый ритм, желая закончить это побыстрее — чтобы поскорее можно было заснуть, чтобы утро наступило, и она бы уехала отсюда навсегда, закопав произошедшее где-то глубоко в памяти. Ее мышцы пульсировали, сжимаясь вокруг члена Кайло, и он тихо застонал и попросил ее:

— Тише, тише.

Чуть откинувшись назад, Рей продолжила работать бедрами, игнорируя ее просьбу. Ее собственное наслаждение было подобно маленькому, медленно растущему шарику, перекатывающемуся внутри. Она ничем не была обязана Рену и не собиралась обращать внимание на него. Это он притащил ее сюда, и Рей возьмет от этого короткого визита все, что может, и забудет о нем, забудет обязательно.

Поняв, что упрашивать ее бесполезно, Рен удержал ее за бедра, не давая двигаться резче. Единственными звуками в комнате были их дыхание и влажные шлепки.

— Рей, — прошептал он, и Рей снова закрыла ему рот, чувствуя, как движутся его мягкие губы. — Пожалуйста.

Рей приникла губами к своим пальцам, словно целуя его через ладонь, и Кайло прижал ее к себе. Теперь уже он вбивался в нее, яростно желая достичь разрядки, а Рей глухо стонала, прижимаясь лбом к его шее. Рен приподнял бедра под другим углом, давление на ее клитор выросло, и Рей кончила, вжимаясь бедрами в его бедра, прикусив кожу на его плече. Кайло сжал ее талию почти до боли, не давая вздохнуть, а потом тоже кончил, продлевая ее удовольствие. Его руки соскользнули с ее спины и безвольно улеглись вдоль тела, будто вся энергия вдруг покинула его.

Стало тихо.

Рей просто лежала на нем сверху, обняв Кайло за шею, чувствуя, как он дышит. Рен снова осторожно и тяжело обнял ее, будто боялся, что из-за любого неверного движения Рей оттолкнет его и уйдет.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты не уезжала, — тихо сказал Кайло.

Рей не ответила. Ее тянуло в сон, и если бы он не заговорил, она бы так и заснула лежа на его груди.

— Мне рано вставать, — сонно сказала она, скатилась с него и завернулась в одеяло, устраиваясь на краю кровати. — Спокойной ночи.

— Да, — сказал Кайло. — Спокойной.

Он стянул презерватив и хотел завязать его узлом, но остановился, рассматривая его в луче фонаря с улицы.

— Погоди-ка, — сказал Рен, встал с кровати и вышел: Рей слышала, как он пошел в ванную и включил там воду. Она снова почти соскользнула в сон, но почувствовала прикосновение к плечу. Кайло присел на край кровати, обеспокоенно глядя на нее.

— Что? — спросила Рей.

— Презерватив порвался, — ответил Кайло.


	12. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дополнение, для тех, кого не устроил финал последней главы :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО :(

Сонную тишину коридора по утрам нарушали редко. В старом многоквартирном доме на окраине, одной стороной глядящем на железную дорогу, а другой — прямо на старая фабрика под снос, был свой распорядок дня: рано утром, еще до восьми, взрослые покидали свои квартиры, чуть позже за ними устремлялись школьники, и к девяти в коридорах устанавливалась блаженная тишина. Еле доносился откуда-то гул пылесоса или бормотание телевизора у одинокой старухи, включенного двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Изредка слышался грохот железнодорожных составов, сигналили на переезде машины, но дом будто глушил внешние звуки.  
Так было обычно, но не сегодня.  
Бум! Бум! Бум!  
Тишина.  
Бум! Бум! Бум!  
Где-то в квартире заскрипели половицы и женский голос спросил:  
— Кто там?  
— Рей, это я.  
Тишина.  
— Что тебе нужно? Как ты узнал, где я живу?  
Тишина.  
Кайло не хотел врать. В какой-то момент он решил, что с враньем должно быть покончено раз и навсегда, коль уж он собрался вести себя правильно.  
— Я заглянул на твою страничку на фэйсбуке, — начал он, уперевшись одной рукой в косяк двери, разглядывая вытоптанный и грязный ковролин под ногами. — Отметил тех, кто общался там с тобой чаще, у всех были открытые инстаграмы. Нашел фотографии с тобой. Узнал, где ты работаешь. Одну из коллег ты приглашала домой, и она сделала селфи с геоотметкой. Если бы не нашел — пришел бы к тебе на работу.  
Тишина.  
— Ты сталкерил меня? — донесся из-за двери приглушенный голос Рей. — Что тебе нужно?  
— Прошло две недели, — сказал Кайло. — Вполне достаточно, чтобы понять.  
— Иди к черту! Какая тебе разница?  
— Мне есть разница, — ответил Кайло. — Теперь есть.  
— Иди к черту, Кайло. Я не открою тебе дверь.  
— Тогда я буду торчать тут, пока ты не выйдешь.  
— Я вызову полицию.  
— Я вернусь, когда они меня выпустят.  
— Я серьезно. Это не твое дело.  
— Да или нет?  
— Это не твое дело.  
Скрипнула дверь — другая — и в коридоре показался сосед: заспанный и худой мужик с обширными залысинами, в растянутой майке и трениках.  
— Можете беседовать потише? — агрессивно начал он.  
— А может ты в жопу пойдешь? — тут же завелся Рен. — Там точно тихо.  
— Чего?..  
Щелкнул замок, дверь квартиры Рей открылась, и она сама выглянула в коридор.  
— Мы будем потише, — пообещала она мужику. — Кайло уже уходит, — Рей перевела взгляд на Рена, — так ведь?  
— Ему бы стоило поторопиться, — буркнул мужик, поворачиваясь к своей двери.  
— Я сейчас сам тебя потороплю. Завали хлебальник и дверь свою закрой поплотнее.  
— Хватит! — Рей шагнула в коридор и втолкнула — хотя особых усилий ей прикладывать не пришлось — Кайло в квартиру. — Извините, — сказала она, обращаясь к соседу. — Это в первый и последний раз.  
— Я очень надеюсь, — пробурчал сосед, и скрылся в дверях. Несмотря на злость, он адекватно оценивал свои шансы против неизвестного ему здоровенного лося.  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Рей прижалась к ней спиной, глядя на Кайло. Квартира у нее была маленькая, состояла из большой комнаты и кухни, и Кайло оглядывался, рассматривая те вещи, которыми она успела тут обрасти.  
— У тебя пять минут, — сказала Рей. — Ответ на твой вопрос: да. И, предхвосхищая второй: нет, я не стану его оставлять. С меня хватило одного раза.  
— Рей, — Кайло протянул к ней руку, но остановил себя на полпути, заставляя себя оставаться на месте. — Это прозвучит, как бред, но, пожалуйста, не делай этого.  
— Почему? — голос Рей прозвучал сухо.  
— Я помогу тебе, — сказал Кайло. — Деньгами, чем угодно.  
— В начале все так говорят, — возразила Рей. — А я уже знаю, что значит быть матерью-одиночкой.  
— Я клянусь. Мы можем заключить контракт, — сказал Кайло. — Только пожалуйста, пожалуйста, оставь его.  
— С чего вдруг тебе ударило в голову желание обзавестись ребенком? — спросила Рей. Ее голос стал еще суше. — Или в первый раз ты просто присматривался?  
— В первый раз я об этом не думал, — признался Кайло. — Но думаю сейчас.  
Рей покачала головой.  
— Я не должна была вообще с тобой заговаривать в больнице. Не должна была тебе верить.  
Кайло оскорбленно вскинулся:  
— Разве я соврал?  
— Нет. Просто у нас с тобой разное понимание некоторых вещей. Основопологающих вещей. Свобода личности, например. Ты думал о том, зачем тебе это? Зачем тебе ребенок? Или ты будешь забирать его на выходные и радоваться тому, что выполнил какой-то биологический долг, оставил потомство? Как там с деревом? Дом, я видела, у тебя уже есть.  
— Я хотел от тебя детей задолго до этого. Если бы все сложилось иначе, мы бы уже ожидали этого ребенка большой компанией, — соврал Кайло. Пусть и немного, и ему стало стыдно за это, но его целью было убедить Рей, а в том, что цель _всегда_ оправдывает средства, его убедил собственный жизненный опыт. — Все вместе. Ты, я и…  
— Помолчи, пожалуйста, — Рей прикрыла глаза ладонью.  
— Рей, прошу… — Кайло запнулся. — Это шанс все исправить. Не лишай меня его.  
— Послушай себя. Ты говоришь, как маньяк.  
— Просто подумай, Рей. У тебя еще есть время.  
— Хорошо, — Рей взглянула на часы. — Я подумаю. Все, выметайся, — она повернула ручку двери и отступила в сторону.  
Кайло прошел мимо, не отрывая от нее взгляда.  
— Я вернусь через две недели, — сказал он. — Я…  
— Пока, Кайло, — сказала Рей устало. — Я же сказала, что подумаю.  
Когда за Реном закрылась дверь, Рей оперлась о нее лбом и тяжело вздохнула.  
Она нашла психолога едва ли не раньше, чем квартиру на новом месте. И когда они начали работать, то прошлись по последним трем с половиной годам: по чувству беспомощности и обреченности, по попыткам отвлечь себя через работу, по привычке игнорировать собственную боль. Жизнь не была простой, и игнорировать боль Рей научилась давно.  
Оказывается, во всем остальном мире люди пользовались болеутоляющими. Оказывается, боль — это не нормально.  
И теперь, когда она одним решением элегантно похерила — ну, ей так казалось — все то, что они потихоньку начали восстанавливать. Снова попала в ту же ловушку, только в этот раз она была в сознании, зачарованная словами Кайло.  
На самом деле Рей хотела детей. До. И, кажется, хотела до сих пор, несмотря ни на что. Она помнила, как ребенок впервые перевернулся в ней. Помнила, как впервые, после того, как вышла из депрессии, посмотрела на Бена и у нее перехватило дух от осознания его беззащитности. От того, насколько он прекрасен. И она хотела бы родить ребенка, чтобы он был у нее, чтобы она могла рассказать ему, что у него или у нее был старший брат.  
Возможно, сложись все иначе, она бы встретила хорошего парня, не переспав с ним в первую встречу. Они бы ходили на свидания, потом бы съехались, потом бы поженились и вот тогда бы случилось маленькое, но такое обычное чудо, и у Рей снова появился бы малыш. И теперь она бы охраняла его от всего, даже от невозможных случайностей.  
Почему у нее все не так, как у нормальных людей?  
Вздохнув, Рей проверила, закрыла ли замок, развернулась и пошла в ванную. Там на полке за зеркалом лежал уже использованный экспресс-тест. «У меня две полоски и я НЕ бурундук».  
Посмотрев на тест еще раз — далеко не в первый раз — Рей плотно прикрыла дверцу и посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале. Отражение было усталым и растерянным. Где-то в глубине ее глаз пряталась женщина, которой очень хотелось родить, очень хотелось довериться кому-то, выполнить этот чертов биологический долг, наслаждаясь каждой секундой этого процесса. Готовая снова пройти через все сложности и, на этот раз, выйти победителем.  
Это не она, а кто-то другой. Не Рей. Не Рей, живущая в дешевой квартире, работающая не по специальности в крупном оптовом супермаркете, потому что это была первая подвернувшаяся удобная работа. Не Рей, которая до сих пор иногда просыпалась от кошмаров, где бродила по пустому городу, ища своего сына, и просыпалась в тот момент, когда вспоминала, что он давно мертв.  
И уж точно не Рей вернется к человеку, который лгал ей, который запросто мог воспользоваться чужой беспомощностью — или самому поспособствовать ей.

 

Когда человек желает чего-то очень сильно, но не может это получить, он переключается. Это легко можно проследить у детей: допустим, малыш хочет леденец, но ему не разрешают. Тогда он хитрит, просится поиграть там, где в закрытом буфете лежат леденцы. Вдруг буфет будет открыт? Или кто-то другой, более щедрый решит дать ему леденец?  
Взрослые не так прямолинейны. Они убеждают не других, а самих себя. Кайло хотел Рей рядом с собой. Любой ценой. И ее беременность превратилась для него в возможность удержать ее, а ребенок — в идею-фикс. Кайло думал об этом почти с восторгом, уверившись, что на самом деле хочет этого ребенка, быть с ним — и конечно же Рей будет там тоже, она не из тех, кто бросает детей. И, конечно же, он будет лучшим отцом, чем его собственный.  
Две недели длились как два года. Несколько раз Кайло порывался съездить к Рей еще раз или рискнуть и позвонить ей на работу, но сдерживал себя. А Рей, в свою очередь, «умерла» в соцсетях, ограничив их только для близкого круга людей, полностью лишив его даже подсказок: чем она занимается сейчас, о чем думает?  
И когда две недели наконец истекли, и он вновь поднялся по поскрипывающим ступенькам и прошел длинным узким коридором, таща с собой букет — ему в какой-то момент показалось, что это хорошая мысль — Кайло вдруг подумал, что он не готов. Что Рей была права, он псих и ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
И Кайло мысленно заткнул себя самого и постучал в дверь.  
Рей открыла сразу. Увидев букет в руках Кайло она подняла бровь и спросила:  
— Ты издеваешься?  
— Можешь меня им отхлестать, если хочется, — ответил ей Кайло, протягивая букет.  
Вздохнув, Рей забрала букет и пошла с ним на кухню, ища, куда его поставить.  
— У меня нет ваз, так что он будет стоять в раковине, пока я что-нибудь не придумаю, — сообщила она, включая воду.  
Кайло прикрыл входную дверь и прислонился у ней спиной — не в последнюю очередь потому, что ему казалось, что сейчас его выгонят и смысла проходить в квартиру нет.  
Рей вернулась, вытирая руки полотенцем, и выжидающе уставилась на него.  
— Проходи, не стой, — сказала она, и Кайло понадеялся, что это хороший знак.  
Когда он устроился на диване (Рей не садилась, расхаживая туда сюда и продолжая нервно вытирать руки полотенцем), повисла тишина. Рей остановилась, глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела на него.  
— Я оставлю ребенка, — сообщила она, хмурясь.  
Кайло вздохнул.  
— Мы договоримся, — продолжила Рей, — потому что денег на ребенка у меня нет. Составим договор, заверим его. Если нужно будет, проведем анализы и…  
— Я верю, что он мой, — перебил ее Кайло.  
Рей внимательно посмотрела на него и ответила:  
— Ты говоришь так сейчас.  
— Через год я скажу то же самое. И через два. Я хочу этого ребенка.  
— Хорошо, — Рей прикусила губу.  
— Ты переедешь ко мне, — быстро добавил Кайло.  
— Нет, не перееду, — возразила Рей. — Я буду работать, пока возможно.  
— Я не смогу помогать тебе, находясь в другом городе.  
— Чтобы перевести деньги, нет необходимости приезжать.  
— Но я хочу помогать тебе не только деньгами! — сердито ответил Кайло. — Я хочу участвовать в этом, по-настоящему. Увидеть все с начала и до конца.  
Рей хмыкнула:  
— Конец — не самое приятное зрелище, ты уж мне поверь.  
Кайло улыбнулся ей в ответ, но Рей тут же согнала улыбку с лица и продолжила:  
— Это мое решение. Я буду жить здесь. Можешь приезжать по выходным, если тебе так хочется, ходить со мной на УЗИ и все такое. Но я буду жить отдельно.  
Кайло вздохнул, поднял руки в примиряющем жесте и ответил:  
— Хорошо. Согласен.  
— Когда он подрастет, ты сможешь забирать его, или ее, на выходные или даже на неделю, — продолжила Рей.  
— Когда он подрастет? — уточнил Рен.  
— Доброе утро, дети не становятся автономными сразу с рождения.  
— А если я перееду сюда? — спросил Кайло. — Буду поблизости.  
Рей удивленно уставилась на него.  
— Но… — растерянно сказала она. — А работа? А Люк? Он ведь останется совсем один?  
— Да, — ответил Кайло. — Я найду работу. А Люк привык быть один. Но ты сможешь навещать его. Кстати, я рассказал ему, что мы виделись. Он спрашивал про тебя.  
И опять врал напропалую, и опять ему было очень стыдно, но Кайло уговаривал себя, что это все ради благой цели. Его слова попали в точку. Рей закусила губу и нахмурилась.  
— Нет, — сказала она. — Ты останешься в Джакку. Я… Я буду приезжать. Я скучаю по Люку.  
— Мы сможем обсудить это позже, — добавил Кайло. — Нет нужды так торопиться, времени еще полно.  
— Да, точно, — Рей продолжила хмуриться и нервно обняла себя за плечи. — Давай перенесем этот разговор на следующий раз. Я что-то не очень хорошо себя чувствую.  
— Хорошо, — покорно согласился Кайло. Он поймал взгляд Рей и с нажимом добавил:  
— Пожалуйста. Оставь его.  
— С этим я уже решила, — ответила Рей твердо. — А насчет всего остального нам придется подумать…  
— Может быть, — предложил Кайло, — в следующий раз встретимся на моей территории? Я имею в виду Джакку. Убьешь двух зайцев: мы поговорим, ты увидишь Люка, может, зайдешь к своему смазливому другу…  
— Может быть… — повторила Рей. Она замолчала, погрузившись в свои мысли — это было заметно по ее лицу.  
Кайло медленно, чтобы не спугнуть ее, поднялся с дивана и осторожно подошел ближе.  
— Я всего лишь хочу помочь, — сказал он тихо. — Сделать все правильно. Я на все готов ради этого, пожалуйста, верь мне.  
Рей подняла на него взгляд — и, хотя она старалась держаться, глаза выдавали ее растерянность.  
Кайло сделал еще шаг, оказавшись еще ближе. Он мог запросто протянуть руки и заключить ее в объятья, и часть его очень хотела это сделать. Вместо этого он мягко положил руку ей на плечо.  
— Я клянусь.  
— Хорошо, — хрипло ответила Рей. — Я верю тебе.  
Кайло медленно притянул ее к себе, и Рей не отпрянула, и в его голове грянули фанфары и все на секунду помутилось от осознания, что Рей рядом, что она доверяет ему — может быть, не полностью. Но Кайло был уверен, что он сумеет завоевать ее доверие.  
Заставит ее доверять.


End file.
